Ed, Edd n Eddy VS Sinnoh
by Neo H.B.B. Sam
Summary: The cast of Ed, Edd n Eddy goes over to the Sinnoh region for the adventure of a lifetime. Watch as this epic journey shows us just how the world of Pokemon really is with the characters in it. This is a AU story, just to let you know.
1. Barren Artic Wasteland

**Author's Note:** _Hey kids, this is Neo H.B.B. Sam here with a crossover of two of my favorite series, Ed, Edd n Eddy and Pokemon, both of which I do not own and belong to their respective creators. You may have noticed an increase in these types of stories, but actually got three more chapters of this already written. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update/upload stories. Also, I am now allowing anonymous reviews, to get a wider variety of opinions and thoughts. I'll have constructive criticism and consider suggestions, but I don't do requests and I'll just flat out ignore (but not block) most flames. So yeah, here's chapter one, and I hope that it turns out good. Let's say that for now, every four reviews equals one more chapter._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1 – Barren Arctic Wasteland

Twelve kids where on a plane that was heading to the Sinnoh region. Their hometown, Peach Creek was apart of the Georgia region, which was like the Orre region, having no form of a Pokémon League, but rather, a variety of facilities which offer consecutive battles. These kids wanted to earn badges though, something that they normally couldn't earn back in Georgia. So the kids decided to go take a plane to the Sinnoh region, collect eight badges and compete in the region's local Pokémon League tournament after receiving the said eight badges. All of the kids already had their starter Pokémon on them that they received back at Peach Creek. Most of them knew that this would be no easy task and of the possibility of the Pokémon they got could get killed during their journeys.

"Damn it!" exclaimed a fourteen year old Eddy Skipper McGee. He had a black faux hawk, a yellow collar shirt, blue jeans with chains on them and red shoes. Eddy was a short and stocky kid, being at 5'4 and weighing about 145 pounds. His starting Pokémon was a Chimchar, a fire-type Pokémon that was a small agile orange monkey with a fiery rear end that's fueled by gas made in its belly.

"What's the problem Eddy?" asked fourteen year old Eddward "Double-D" Marian Jones. He wore a black ski hat on his head all the time (except when sleeping), an orange t-shirt, purple jeans and blue shoes. He was 5'9, but underweight, only weighing a mere 125 pounds. His starting Pokémon was a Piplup, a water-type Pokémon that resembled a small penguin, had yellow feet, a yellow beak, beady black eyes and a light blue body.

"For one, I'm a bit ticked off that we had to wait for Jimmy & Sarah to turn ten before we could go on this journey," he replied. "Secondly, the Sinnoh region is cold man. The people there think that anything above sixty degrees is a heat wave. Seriously, we should've gone to the Hoenn instead. At least there it's warm and has a bunch of beaches with plenty of hot babes in bikinis."

"Complaining won't solve anything Eddy," Double-D told him. "And besides, we're already going on a Pokémon journey. Just be glad that we aren't going to the Alaska or Serbia region, where the people there think that anything above zero degrees is a heat wave."

"Yeah boy," said fifteen year old Edward "Ed" Horace Lancer. He had red hair in the style of a buzzcut, a red and white striped shirt with a green jacket over it, blue jeans and brown shoes. He was a huge teenager, being 6'2, weighing at 200 pounds and even having a six-pack. His starter was a Turtwig, a grass-type Pokémon that had the appearance and characteristics of a small snapping turtle with a green and yellow body that had a shell covering it and a small seedling that grows on its head.

"Stay out of this Ed," Eddy said to his friend while punching him in the face, simply because he annoyed him.

"That tickled you little girl," Ed commented. Although normally aloof, over the years Ed had grown to make remarks at people trying to make him in pain, because of the fact that he was extremely pain tolerant.

"Attention all passengers," a woman said over the intercom of the airplane. "We will be arriving in the Sinnoh region shortly, so please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for landing." Everyone on the plane instantly did what the woman over the intercom just told them what to do.

"Hey Eddy," said fourteen year old Kevin Vance Anderson. He wore a backwards red baseball cap over his short red hair, a green t-shirt, black shorts and orange shoes. He had an athletic body, being 5'8, weighing at 155 pounds and like Ed, he too had a six-pack. His starting Pokémon was a Treecko, a grass-type Pokémon that was a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon that looked like a gecko with two large dark green tails (connected to each other) and had big yellow eyes with long, shiny pupils.

"What is it?" Eddy asked. Since the events of BPS, him and Eddy had changed from arch to friendly rivals, which both of them agree was for the better.

"Once we get off this plane, we're gonna have a Pokémon battle and I'm gonna kick your butt," he replied.

"I'll bet on that," Eddy said. "But just to let you know, I actually plan on winning my first Pokémon battle." Yep, they were both as competitive as ever.

"Same here kid," Kevin replied.

"May Rolf watch the battle?" asked fifteen year old Rolf Muhammad Dinu. He had black scraggly hair and wore a brown sweater, blue jeans and red shoes. He was a fairly tall teen, being 6'3, but was lean as he was also only 170 pounds and had an impressive eight-pack. His starter was a Torchic, a fire-type Pokémon that was a small baby chick with orange and yellow downy feathers covering its body, underdeveloped wings, but with well developed feet and claws to make up for it and a crest on its head that vaguely resembled a flame.

"Sure thing Rolf," Kevin said to his friend. "You can play ref if you want."

"Refs are a lot like zebras Double-D," Ed told his friend.

"Well some people are known to call referees as zebras because of the patterns on their uniforms Ed," Double-D replied.

Soon enough the plane had landed at a small airport in Twinleaf Town, a really small town with a population of less than eight-hundred people. It was really a wonder why a town so small would even have an airport in the first place. There wasn't really much to say about Twinleaf Town, except for that it had a forest surrounding it, a small lake and that it was close by to Route 201.

Later all the kids had exited the airport and were now in the middle of Twinleaf Town. They quickly realized that there wasn't much to do around the place, so all of them decided that they should move on to Route 201. Though there was some unfinished business had to be solved first.

"Hey Eddy, are we gonna have that battle or not?" Kevin asked his rival.

"You know it dawg," Eddy replied.

The two rivals pulled out their PokéBalls and threw them out on the field, with a Treecko coming out of Kevin's PokéBall and a Chimchar coming out of Eddy's. Instantly, a crowd of people formed a circle around the fight.

"The two beginning Pokémon trainers shall duel, with Kevin using a Treecko and the trash-talking Eddy using a Chimchar," Rolf said to all the people in the crowd, getting a loud cheer from most of them.

"Looks like I have the type advantage," Eddy commented.

"It's a real shame though Eddy that both of you and Kevin's Pokémon are too young to know any other moves besides some basic normal type ones," Double-D said.

Eddy shot an evil glare at him. "I'll deal with you next sockhead."

"Since you're taking your time and all Eddy, I think I'll get in the first attack," Kevin told him. "Treecko, pound that Chimchar!"

Keivn's Treecko charged at Eddy's Chimchar and pounded it with those green big tails that all Treecko's have. Suddenly this ticked off the Chimchar and without even being ordered; it jumped on top of the Treecko and scratched the funny looking gecko with its somewhat sharp fingers. By now green blood (all grass type Pokémon have green blood instead of the usual red blood) was oozing out of the messed up lizard.

"You can't take that crap Treecko!" Kevin exclaimed. "Come on; pound that dumb monkey with all the strength you got!"

"That was some wicked scratching you did Chimchar!" Eddy exclaimed. "But give me some better scratches and don't hesitate to kill Kevin's Treecko if you have to."

"Yeah, you would kill a bunch of Pokémon just so you could win."

The two Pokémon charged at each other with all the power they had. Treecko managed to jump in the air and slam its tails into the Chimchar's head, knocking it on the ground. Soon enough Treecko got on top of Chimchar and pounded its tails on Chimchar's head repeatedly. But Chimchar wasn't going to loose its first fight, especially not to a grass type Pokémon. So, Chimchar gained the strength to push Treecko of him and then he scratched it in the eyes. It was as if someone took a razorblade to Treecko and cut his eyes really bad. In rage, Treecko slammed its tails on Chimchar's legs; knocking it off balance and having it smash his head on the ground, giving the Chimchar a concussion. Red blood could be seen coming out of the Chimchar's tiny little primate head.

"Alright, that's enough you two," said fourteen year Nadine "Nazz" Van Bartenschmear as she stepped in the middle of the battle and separated the two Pokémon that probably would've killed each other if not for her intervention. She still wore the same clothes from two years ago, a black t-shirt with a white tank top over it, purple jeans, and blue shoes and still had medium length blond hair. Her starting Pokémon was a Mudkip, a cute little water type Pokémon with blue slimy skin, orange gills (although being an amphibian, it also had lungs), four legs, a fin on top of its head and it even had a fin as a tail.

"Hey Nazz, I could've easily killed Kevin's dumb lizard," Eddy said.

"And I could've took out Eddy's retard ape," Kevin shot back.

"Well why do you think I stepped in to stop the fight?" she asked them. "It was so you two morons didn't kill each others Pokémon right off the bat."

Kevin and Eddy looked confused and shocked before they had the sense to return their Pokémon back into their PokéBalls. By now the crowd of people had already left the scene (save for those who where from Peach Creek). Ed and Double-D had walked over to Eddy while Rolf walked over towards Kevin.

"Although Nazz said it in surprisingly harsh words, she was right Eddy," Double-D told him. "If she didn't have the courage to stop your little fight, then Lord knows what could have happened to you or Kevin's Pokémon."

"Like I really care what happens to Kevin's Pokémon. Hell Kevin can eat his own Pokémon for all I care," Eddy shot back at his friend. "Also, be a good girl Double-D, so just shut up already and make me a nice sandwich."

"But Eddy, Double-D is a boy, not a girl," Ed said.

"Seriously Ed, ever thought that I was just insulting Double-D?" Eddy aggressively asked Ed. "Oh wait, of course you didn't you dumb ass, because all you ever think about is stuff that no one would ever care about. Now come on you fags, let's get the hell out of this dump."

Ed was silent at Eddy's mean words and a tear rolled down his eyes. He wasn't going to take Eddy's crap any longer. He punched Eddy in the face and knocked him out. All the other kids looked in shock at the knocked out Eddy who was starting to bleed a little. Ed suddenly realized what he had done, so he grabbed the unconscious Eddy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him as he ran to Route 201. Double-D soon fallowed, but was panting due to being in bad shape.

"Looks like the trash talking Ed-boy got what was coming to him," Rolf said.

"Karma has a sense of justice Rolf," Nazz said as she walked over to the two boys.

"Karma?" Rolf asked. "What is this "karma" you speak of Nazz-girl?"

Kevin looked up at Nazz, feeling really bad and guilty. "Look Nazz, I know that I went a little bit over the edge, but I'll try not to have my Pokémon kill any other Pokémon." Yes, Pokémon can die, even in Pokémon battles (which are the most common way for them to die). Although trainers usually only knock out their opponents Pokémon, there are some certain Pokémon trainers in this world that will kill other Pokémon (such as Eddy for example). The Pokémon League rules surprisingly do allow Pokémon to kill their foes in combat, even though some people do look down upon it (such as Ed, Double-D, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, and May for example).

"I know that you weren't trying to have that happen," she said. "But I just don't want you ending up as one of those trainers that let their Pokémon become murderers."

"Nazz, I swear on the bible, I will never let my Pokémon kill unless it's really necessary, you know, like a last resort," Kevin told her.

"I hope so," Nazz said as she started walking off to Route 201, with Kevin & Rolf right behind her. Today was the start of twelve Pokémon trainers journeys, and boy are they gonna have one heck of a time.


	2. First Captures

**Author's Note:** _Well, as promised, four reviews does equal another chapter. Another awesome battle won't happen till the third chapter though, so this chapter is mostly about the first Pokemon that the characters capture. Also, I will show the fifth generation Pokemon in later chapters in this story encase you were wondering. And if you've read this already on The3Eds, then you'll know how this goes up until chapter five, which has yet to me made. But, I can tell you that there shall be a gym battle by chapter five, and believe me, the battle there will make you exert bricks. Well, please enjoy the following chapter, and please, review and give me constructive criticism. Remember, I'm all for suggestions, but not requests._

* * *

Chapter 2- First Catches

Some time later that day, Eddy had finally woken up after getting knocked out thanks to a punch to the face from none other then Ed. He looked around and seen Double-D pitching up a tent, but Ed on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. Soon enough, after gaining back some strength; Eddy got back up and walked over to Double-D. He just had to know what the hell was doing on right now. After all, to Eddy, it felt like quite some time had passed by.

"I see a certain someone's awake," Double-D said as he continued pitching up the tent.

"Where did Ed go?" Eddy asked, only having one thing in mind.

Double-D shot a glare at him. "He's off catching some Pokémon with Jimmy & Sarah."

"Why would he be with those fruits?" Eddy asked.

"Well if I were Ed, I certainly would rather be with some 'fruits' then some jerk who pushes me too far," Double-D responded angrily. Was Double-D a nice person under most circumstances? Yes. Could he act like a dick if he really wanted to? It may not seem like it, but yeah, he could.

"Bah, I just got a bit pissed off that I lost my first Pokémon battle, that's all" Eddy told him.

"Eddy, you didn't lose that battle," Double-D said as he just got done with setting up the tent. "It was a draw Eddy, so both you and Kevin neither won nor lost. And while I can understand being a bit mad at not winning, I really think that you should control yourself better so that this doesn't occur again."

"Whatever man," Eddy said. "Look, need help with setting up a fire? I can always have my Chinchar start one for you." While we all knew that Eddy was a loveable asshole, he could show some sincerity if he was in the mood to, and depending on who he was talking to.

"Thanks, but no thanks Eddy," Double-D responded. "For one, your Chimchar is still too young to even know how to use Ember. Secondly, that little battle you and Kevin had sure done quite a bit of damage to Chimchar. Just let it out of its PokéBall so you can see him."

Eddy threw his PokéBall and his Chimchar soon popped out of it. However, it had a bunch of bandages and a couple of stitches on top of its head. The Chimchar also had casts on both of its legs. Eddy was obviously surprised at this. He never thought that his Chimchar got injured that badly during the fight and he wondered who had put on the bandages, stitches and cast on his Pokémon.

"While you were knocked out for four hours, I decided to heal up your Chimchar since the closest Pokémon Center is in Sandgem Town, and that's a couple days away," Double-D told him.

"Well damn it!" Eddy exclaimed. "And I was just gonna go catch me another Pokémon. But without Chimchar, that's gonna be near impossible!"

"Oh relax Eddy; most of the Pokémon here can be easily caught by just throwing a PokéBall at them without even being battled," Double-D reassured.

"In that case hand me my PokéBalls Double-D," Eddy told him. Double-D walked over to Eddy's backpack and pulled out five Poké Balls and then gave them to Eddy.

"Just don't cause any trouble," Double-D firmly told his friend.

"Got it, nerd," Eddy said while walking into the forests on Route 201. Today this man was going to catch his first Pokémon, and that Pokémon was gonna have one hell of a time with Eddy.

Meanwhile somewhere else on Route 201, Ed was with his little sister Sarah and her friend Jimmy. The three of them were looking for some Pokémon, but sadly weren't having much luck.

"Had any luck yet Jimmy?" asked ten year old Sarah Kelly Lancer. She wore a light blue hooded sweatshirt with a pink tank top underneath it, green jeans, and black shoes and had medium length red hair that went to her shoulders. Her starting Pokémon was a Charmander, a small fire type Pokémon that was a reptilian creature resembling a bipedal salamander with some dinosaur qualities, a flame burning on the tip of its tail and orange scaly skin.

"Not at all Sarah," replied ten year old Jimmy Cole Blair. He wore a dark blue sweater with brown jeans, purple shoes and had curly blond hair that was nearly as light as his pale skin. His starter was a Squirtle, a small water type Pokémon looking like a bipedal light blue colored turtle with its most notable feature being the hard reddish-brown shell on its back and the creamy yellow color on the bottom side of the shell.

"What about you Ed?" Sarah asked.

Ed was laying on the ground with his Turtwig beside him. He still felt really bad about punching Eddy in the face so hard that it knocked him out. Eddy was one of the few so called "true" friends that he had these days. Sure, after BPS, he gained more friends, but most of them just walked over him, except for the cul-de-sac kids. Anyway, Sarah & Jimmy walked over to them to see what was wrong with him.

"Listen Ed, we're all proud that you gave Eddy what was coming to him," his sister Sarah told him.

"We know that you feel bad about resorting to violence, but believe me Ed, I perfectly understand why you punched Eddy in the face," Jimmy told him. "I would've done the same, and believe me, I would have made sure that it hurt a lot."

Ed just looked over at his little sister and her best friend. "I hear Pokémon." That was when three Pokémon came within visible distance. The first one was a Bidoof, a small brown rodent-like normal type Pokémon that resembled a beaver with a tail with tuft on it, had big buck teeth and slightly webbed feet. The second one was a Nidoran , a small poison type Pokémon looking like a rabbit with large ears, whiskers, small toxic spines on its back and the color of its skin was light blue. The third and final one was a Nidoran , another poison type Pokémon which was the male equivalent of a Nidoran , only with pink skin and possessing a small sharp horn on its forehead.

"Look Jimmy, Pokémon!" exclaimed Sarah as she threw her Charmander out of its PokéBall.

"Come on Sarah, let's catch them," Jimmy exclaimed as he threw out his Squirtle out of its PokéBall.

"I call the Bidoof!" Ed exclaimed as his Turtwig started running towards the Bidoof. Sarah's Charmander went after the Nidoran , were as Jimmy's Squirtle was going to attack the Nidoran .

Once Ed's Turtwig landed a hard hitting tackled on the Bidoof, the Nidoran & Nidoran soon found out that trainers and their Pokémon knew of their presence. Charmander managed to scratch Nidoran in the face while Squirtle tackled Nidoran . Bidoof countered Turtwig's tackle with a tackle of its own, but it failed to do that much damage. Then Nidoran pecked at Charmander with its horn while Nidoran scratched at the shell of Squirtle, not doing too much damage thanks to the high defense of Squirtle. Soon enough Ed threw a PokéBall at the Bidoof while Sarah threw her Poké Ball at the Nidoran and Jimmy threw his PokéBall at the Nidoran . After a while of the balls shaking a bit, all three PokéBalls made a dinging noise, indicating that they have been successfully captured.

"Yes, yes!" Ed happily exclaimed while doing a little victory dance as a result of him capturing his first Pokémon.

"I will always remember this day Sarah!" Jimmy exclaimed as he and Sarah ran to each other and then hugged.

"I will too Jimmy!" Sarah also exclaimed.

Once Ed was done with his little victory dance, he picked up the PokéBalls that contained the newly caught Bidoof, Nidoran and Nidoran . He also returned his Turtwig into its PokéBall. But he then seen Jimmy & Sarah were still hugging each other, so he walked over to them. "I see lovebirds," Ed said. With that remark, Jimmy & Sarah stopped hugging each other and blushed before Ed gave them their Poké Balls. "I'll be off now children," Ed also said as he walked away with his Turtwig and his newly caught Bidoof.

At a different part of Route 201, Kevin & Rolf had just made a small campfire and put up two tents (yes, Nazz had her own tent). Nazz was making some food and looking after Kevin's Treecko. The Treecko had been injured greatly and Nazz had to put stitches on its eyelids so they could heal and a ton of bandages all over the Pokémon.

"Dude, Kevin, I feel really bad for your Treecko," she said.

"Man, to think that Pokémon can do that much damage to each other," Kevin responded. "Treecko probably can't battle for at least four days in the condition it's in."

"Rolf must give you two a "heads up", or however you people say it," Rolf said. "Pokémon are more deadly and powerful then they appear to the eye. You should be reminded that they are monsters who can end the lives of others or even safe them. Do not let them become tools, but partners so that they do not end up foul."

"Gee, um, thanks telling us that man," Kevin said. Rolf was his best friend, right behind his Treecko and Nazz. But still, even after knowing him for so long, Rolf still came off as strange to him at times.

Just then, a Starly swooped down in the middle of the campsite that Kevin, Rolf and Nazz constructed and began eating some of their food. Starly were a normal and flying type Pokémon that were small birds with gray-colored bodies, an orange beak with the tip being black, sharp orange talons, had three big tail feathers, a white spot on their chest and its face looked like it was wearing a white mask, with black eyes with white pupils on it.

"Shoo little bird!" Nazz exclaimed, but the Starly just picked up a bag of food and started flying away with it. "Hey, it's stealing our food."

"Just like trash talking Ed-boy would!" Rolf exclaimed, trying to make light of the situation.

"Not on my watch is that Starly taking any of our food from us," Kevin said as he threw a PokéBall at the Starly as it was flying in midair. The Poké Ball sucked in the Starly and dropped to the ground. It then made a clicking noise, indicating that he had caught the Starly.

"Congrats on the first catch Kevin," Rolf told his friend.

"Thanks man," Kevin said as he walked over to pick up the PokéBall.

"So Kevin, are you gonna us that as your main Pokémon while Treecko is healing?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah, cause I'll need a Pokémon on me just encase I get challenged to a battle," Kevin replied.

"Ah, protection is good, yes," Rolf commented.

"Hey Nazz, you know what time it is?" Kevin asked.

Nazz pulled out her cell phone and checked the time on it. "It's almost getting close to six."

"That means it's getting close to dark," Kevin replied.

The sun was setting now and darkness was rising from the west. Eddy Skipper McGee was not only looking for Ed, but for a Pokémon to catch. By now he was lost in the dense forest surrounding Route 201. Eddy looked up in the sky and had seen that it was about to get close to night very soon.

"There's barely anything here at all," Eddy murmured to himself as he continued walking along in Route 201. Suddenly, a Pokémon popped out of the bushes right in front of him. It was a Zigzagoon, a small normal type Pokémon that looked like a brown and white raccoon with a zig-zag pattern on its fur, even though in reality Zigzagoon were a type of raccoon dog, meaning that they're more closely related to a dog than an actual raccoon. "Looks like I just found my first catch," Eddy said to himself as a chucked a PokéBall at the Zigzagoon, absorbing it inside the PokéBall with a beam and then clicking, indicating that Eddy had caught his first Pokémon. "Booyah motherfucker, I just caught me a Zigzagoon!" exclaimed Eddy as he cheered for himself. Randomly, Ed came running out of nowhere and bumped into Eddy, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, um, sorry about that," Ed said, but he then looked down at the person, revealing it to be Eddy. "Eddy!" he exclaimed in shock and fear.

Eddy got back up and shot a glare at his friend. "You think you're so tough, huh big guy?"

"I'm so sorry Eddy!" Ed exclaimed as he got on his knees and begged. "I'll never do it again Eddy, I swear."

Eddy thought his response about this for awhile before saying something. "Look Ed, I just got really mad that I didn't win my first Pokémon battle. I swear to God man, I did not mean any of what I just said to you earlier today and I'll be honest and admit that I kind of needed that punch to the face," Eddy replied. "Now come one, let's forget that ever happen, okay lumpy?" Eddy then grabbed Ed's hand and pulled the big lug up.

"Uh, alright Eddy," Ed said as he got up.

"Good, now I want you to see this bitchin' Zigzagoon that I just caught," Eddy said as he opened up his PokéBall to let Zigzagoon out. The Zigzagoon looked up at the humans and then decided to rub against Eddy's legs.

"I think she likes you Eddy," Ed commented.

"See how good I am with Pokémon?" Eddy said. But just then, a Doduo came running along. Doduo were normal and flying type Pokémon that resembled an ostrich with two heads, tiny wings, brown feathers, and good sized brown colored talons. This Doduo was a female, so it had brown colored necks instead of black colored necks. Anyway, the Doduo picked up Eddy's Zigzagoon with both of its beaks and devoured it in one massive gulp. Ed & Eddy dropped their jaws as they watched the Doduo run away with Eddy's now decreased Zigzagoon inside its belly. "Fucking birds man, fucking birds."

The Doduo had run off into the fields of Route 201. With a full belly and being in a safe spot, the Doduo could get some rest for the night. Or at least that's what it thought. Three young women came walking towards the Doduo with grins on their faces.

"Alright ladies, I spotted the bird first, so I call it," said fifteen year old Lisa "Lee" Britney Kanker. She wore a brown t-shirt with a blue denim jacket over it, white jeans and a pair of platform shoes to make her look taller. Her starter Pokémon was a Cyndaquil, a small fire type echidna Pokémon that has bluish fur on its top side and a milky color of fur on its underside, closed eyes (for as it doesn't need them yet, thanks to its superior sense of smell) and it even has flames erupting from its back.

"Who cares, I already caught my first Pokémon," said fourteen year old May Ashley Kanker. She was still the shortest of her sisters, but was now a tad bit chubby due to low self-esteem issues. May also wore a red t-shirt, gray sweatpants and yellow flip-flops and she had cut her hair to being shoulder-length so it didn't drag on the ground. Anyway, her starting Pokémon was a Chikorita, a small green reptilian grass type Pokémon with a large leaf on top of its head, a necklace of small green buds around its neck and red eyes. Also, May's first Pokémon that she caught was a Bidoof, just like Ed.

"Alright, the next good Pokémon that we see is what I'm catching," said Marie Jane Kanker. She wore a shirt with black & white horizontal stripes, tight black jeans and a pair of purple sneaker boots. Marie had also dyed her hair purple and was more of a decent person than she was two years ago. Her starter Pokémon was a Totodile, a small blue alligator Pokémon with red spines going down its back, a yellow stripe on its chest and possessing sharp teeth and claws (that were really strong) and Totodile was bipedal.

"Good, now come on out Cyndaquil!" Lee said as she threw out her PokéBall, with her Cyndaquil popping out of it. As the Cyndaquil ushered a little cry, the Doduo immediately got up and ran as far as it could away from Lee and her Cyndaquil. "Oh no, I'm not letting Pokémon run away from me like Eddy does whenever I'm next to him," she said. Without orders, Cyndaquil started chasing Doduo throughout the plains and tackled it, knocking the Doduo down.

The Doduo tried to peck at the Cyndaquil, but Lee's Cyndaquil was quite the beast and was dodging the incoming pecks and tackling the Doduo to no end. "Alright, take five Cyndaquil, mamma's gonna catch you a new friend," Lee said as she threw a PokéBall at the Doduo, absorbing it inside the PokéBall with a beam and then clicking, indicating that Lee had caught her first Pokémon.

"Congrats sis," Marie told her.

"Thanks," Lee replied. "Now come on, we have to get to Sandgem Town by tomorrow." And so the three Kanker sisters continued walking along Route 201, hoping that they would get to Sandgem Town soon.


	3. Eddy VS Jonny

**Author's Note:** _Wow, I got five reviews yesterday all within an hour or two, lol. So, here's chapter three (which is longer than chapters one and two combined), which I hope that you read and review. Also, I might not get the chance to update this until June 9th, since I'll be gone for a camp until then. Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and yeah, I really don't have much to say about this one besides that it gets intense at points._

* * *

Chapter 3 – Eddy V.S. Jonny

It's been about a couple of days since the cul-de-sac kids had started their journey to become Pokémon Masters, and it was now around seven in the morning for today. Ed, Eddy, Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Lee and May already had caught another Pokémon so that they just wouldn't be traveling with their starters for their entire journeys. So far, it looked like these trainers were starting out like how most trainers started out for their quests. Getting their starters, catching new Pokémon, and traveling to the next town. Just your run of the mill thing for beginning trainers to do.

Now let's take a look at three trainers, Ed, Double-D and Eddy. Currently the group of trainers were being chased by a pack of wild Growlithe. Growlithe were small fire type puppy dog Pokémon that had bight orange fur with black stripes on them that resembled a tiger, and it's belly, tail and the fluff on top of its head were a cream color. While a domesticated Growlithe owned by a trainer is loyal and brave, wild Growlithe were carnivores that traveled in packs of eight to twelve members and were known for hunting down other Pokémon and eating them, such as Zigzagoon and Bidoof for example, were well known prey for any hungry Growlithe.

But anyway, Ed, Double-D and Eddy only had half a mile to go before they reached their destination of Sandgem Town. Once they were within city limits, the Growlithe would probably back away from the town since most wild Pokémon did not like entering urban areas, since they scared them. But boy, getting chased by a pack of Growlithe sure did make them run faster than usual.

"Gentlemen, just how did we land ourselves in this predicament again?" asked Double-D, panting as he ran. Double-D never was a good runner to begin with in his life, and probably never would be. Though then again, they say that Pokémon journeys not only make Pokémon stronger, but the trainers too thanks to all of the physical work involved, such as running for example. Yes, a trainer needed to be in good physical shape, have great mental abilities and know how to work with Pokémon in order to become a great trainer, possibly even a Pokémon Master.

"Well Double-D, let me tell you from the beginning," said Eddy, who unlike Double-D was a great runner and could run great distances without ever getting easily tired. "You see, since my Chimchar is too hurt to battle and well, and you know what happened to my Zigzagoon, I decided that I was going to capture some Pokémon on my own again. So, I seen some Growlithe eating the dead corpse of some Bidoof and I decided that I was gonna catch myself a Growlithe. See, I chucked some rocks at the Growlithes, thinking that it would weaken them. Turns out that I knocked out their leader and that's when they got real mad at me and started chasing me and somehow you and Ed got involved in the chase by fallowing me."

"Eddy, chucking rocks at Pokémon has been illegal for ten years now, except for when Pokémon do it when they use the move "Rock Throw". You could have at least used some mud balls instead if you wanted to weaken them without causing any serious damage," Double-D told them as he suddenly fell down from exhaustion, causing Ed to pick him up and give him a piggyback ride all the way to Sandgem Town. "Thank you Ed."

"It was no problem bucko!" exclaimed Ed, who was a decent runner, but was mostly more of a powerhouse than a speedster.

"Well sorry for being a beginning trainer that doesn't know shit about Pokémon," Eddy replied.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Ed. "I see buildings." Yes, from the horizon the three trainers squinted their eyes so they could see buildings up ahead. In turned out that they were getting closer to Sandgem Town.

"We're almost there now boys!" Eddy exclaimed as he proceeded to run faster.

"Eddy, they're gaining on us!" exclaimed Double-D as he noticed that the pack of Growlithes were catching up to them. "This might end up like when the kids would chase us if we don't do something fast!"

"Double-D, call out your Piplup and have it use Bubble!" Eddy told him.

"But Eddy, Piplup's still too young to use Bubble, just like how your Chimchar is too young to use Ember!" exclaimed Double-D. If there was one thing that Double-D lacked and could really use, it was confidence. Confidence itself is a good thing to have, except when being overconfident, because then you get reckless, which is never a good thing to be.

"Well then, today's the day when your Piplup can use Bubble, so just call that little penguin out of its PokéBall right now or we're dog food!" Eddy exclaimed as Double-D just decided to do what Eddy wanted anyway. He figured that there was about a fifty percent chance of this working out for them in the long run anyway.

"Come on out Piplup!" exclaimed Double-D as he opened up his PokéBall and made his Piplup appear on Eddy's head.

"Piplup!" exclaimed Piplup for as she had no idea what was going on right now.

"Alright you stupid bird, it's time for you to use your bubble attack!" exclaimed Eddy as he turned the Piplup around so it was facing the pack of Growlithe. Eddy clenched one of his hands around the Piplup's chest and started squeezing her. While this hurt Piplup, it did in fact make bubbles come out from its beak. The bubbles floated in the air for a bit before popping on the pack of Growlithe. Now, you see when a fire type Pokémon gets hit by a water type attack, let's just say it's the equivalent to a human getting sharp nails pierced into his or her body, or having very hot grease splash all over a human and making them scream in agony. And if you're wondering on if fire type Pokémon can live without water, then yeah they can. See, most fire type Pokémon are build to eat rocks instead of water, since they can turn the rocks into a molten liquid that would flow through the body and turn into a liquid that was similar to water, but wasn't.

Anyway, the pack of Growlithe had now been defeated and were currently roaring in pain, all thanks to Double-D's Piplup. Double-D called back his Piplup and the three boys started to slow down a bit as they got closer to Sandgem Town. "I can't believe you could choke Piplup," Double-D angrily told him. "That could have killed her!"

"Put a pipe in it, what matters is that trick worked, and it did. So stop your bitching and get over it," Eddy replied. Eddy Skipper McGee was his name, and insensitivity was his game.

* * *

Soon enough, the boys were in the city limits of Sandgem Town. Now Sandgem Town was bigger than Twinleaf Town, having roughly around five thousand people, compared to Twinleaf Town's mere population of eight hundred. Sandgem Town was really one of those towns that trainers would pass through and then move onto more towns of importance to them instead. However, it was known for being the warmest spot in mainland Sinnoh (though that's not saying much), and for being home to the region's local Pokémon Professor, Prof. Rowan.

Speaking of Prof. Rowan, the three Ed boys now stood right in front of his research laboratory, which was considered to be the second best Pokémon lab in Japan (only Kanto's Pokémon laboratory, owned by Prof. Oak, was better). Ed and Double-D gazed upon the lab in awe, while Eddy just had a "blah" expression on his face.

"Can we go in Double-D? Huh, can we, can we, can we!" Ed eagerly asked his friend.

"Well, I think that we should knock first to see if anyone's home," Double-D said, but before he knocked on the door, he put on a tie and suit, to make himself look "dressed up".

"Do you always have to look like a fag whenever meeting someone new?" Eddy asked him while snickering a little. Double-D decided to ignore his rude comment this and as he knocked on the door of Prof. Rowan's lab. In a couple of seconds, none other than Rowan himself appeared at the door.

Now Prof. Rowan was a man in his late sixties, with white hair and a graying mustache. His specialty in Pokémon study was in how Pokémon evolve. His attire was that of a business suit, which composed of a white dress shirt with a brown tie, a blue waistcoat, a brown business jacket, brown dress pants and brown dress shoes. So in other words, Prof. Rowan was a very professional looking man. In terms of personality, though he was stern and could easily come off as imitating or mean, but he was really a very kind and patient man. A little known fact about him was that he had a sweet tooth, which had gotten the better of him over the years, making him possess a great gut now. And of course, like all regional professors, Rowan would give away starting Pokémon to beginning trainers (which were Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup in his case) and Pokédex's to trainers as well.

"Now, what may I do for you lads?" asked Prof. Rowan, as he was holding a Rage Candy Bar in his hand.

Ed and Double-D were speechless since they had no idea how to speak towards him without making a fool of themselves. So Eddy had to take it upon himself to speak with Prof. Rowan since his two buddies were unable to.

"Yeah, um, me and my friends were wondering if we could get ourselves some Pokédexes?" Eddy asked him.

"Why certainly my boy! But, do you three have your own Pokémon yet?"

"Yeah, I have a Chimchar and Zigzagoon, my friend Ed here has a Turtwig and Bidoof, and then Double-D over here in the suit and tie just has a Piplup," Eddy told him.

"Oh, I see," Prof. Rowan said. "Please, do come in."

Ed, Double-D and Eddy walked inside Prof. Rowan's lab as he opened the door for them. The inside of Prof. Rowan's laboratory was really a lot like that of your average laboratory, only with more space inside it and the fact that it was very nice to gaze at. Anyway, Prof. Rowan led the three to a table, which contained a box full of Pokédexes.

"Here you go, your very own Pokédexes!" exclaimed Prof. Rowan as he gave Ed, Double-D and Eddy their very own Pokédexes. "Ah, this brings back memories when I sent Dawn, Lucas and Barry to fill out the entire Sinnoh Pokédex, a task in which they had succeeded in."

"Huh, who are those guys?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, they were three Pokémon trainers who I remember giving their first Pokémon and Pokédexes to seven years ago," Prof. Rowan told him. "Dawn was my assistant for a few years before she grew an interest in Pokémon Contests and then proceeded to excel at them. She's currently doing contests over in Germany, last I've heard from her, which was a couple of months ago. Then there was Barry, who had a very hyperactive personality and actually beat the Sinnoh Elite Four six years ago. He is currently the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower over in the Battle Frontier and now addresses himself as "Tower Tycoon Barry", a position which his father, Palmer once held a few years ago before he went off to train in Africa. Lastly was Lucas, who beat the Sinnoh Elite Four a year before Barry did and was the one who really assisted me in completing the Sinnoh Pokédex. Though I have to be honest, I haven't seen or heard from him in five years. It worries me on what that boy's doing these days."

"W-What a very interesting s-story," Double-D told him, in a nervous manner that caused him to stutter at points. "Tell m-me, P-P-Professor Rowan, what field of P-Pokémon research to you s-study in?"

"Why, Pokémon evolution of course," Prof. Rowan told him. "You know, my recent studies show that a Pokémon known as Pachirisu mostly likely has an evolution or pre-evolution in which I have yet to discover, but I'm sure exists for it." Pachirisu were squirrel-like electric type Pokémon with white fur that had a faint bluish tint to it and had a light blue stripe, which starts from their forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. They also have a large white tooth, which resembled a fang, deep gray eyes, yellow cheeks and tails that were almost twice as big as they are, with three spikes at the top of the curl, which it can shoot charges of electricity from. And despite their short arms and legs, Pachirisu were incredibly agile and fast, a trait usually associated with electric Pokémon. And of course, being squirrel, Pachirisu mainly eat nuts, berries and herbs, so they're herbivores.

"Cool," Ed said, finally speaking.

"Yo Rowan, do you if any trainers from Peach Creek passed by here?" Eddy asked, wanting to know if he and his friends were ahead of the other cul-de-sac kids.

"Eddy, you should speak formerly in front of Professor Rowan!" Double-D exclaimed in an irritated tone of voice.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. See, there are plenty of trainers who come to me that don't exactly have the best vocabulary or grammar," Prof. Rowan told him. "But anyway, to answer your question, there were in fact eight trainers who said that they came from a town called Peach Creek yesterday. One of the first three people were an athletic boy with a red baseball cap that I personally think will end up being a great Pokémon trainer. Another one was a tall, muscular boy who was the most determined and hard-working lad that I've ever seen in years. Then there was a blond girl who seemed kind of ditzy and seemed to fancy the athletic child. Later that day a young boy and girl came into my lab. The boy was pale and honestly seemed to come of as weak. The girl on the other hand was strong for her age, and I do believe that she could probably beat up some fully evolved Pokémon on her own without a scratch. Towards the end of yesterday though, three girls who were sisters came here. The oldest had red hair, the middle child had dark hair, and the youngest has blond hair and buck teeth, which made her remind me of a Bidoof. Now, do you children come from Peach Creek?"

"Peach Creek forever dawg!" Ed exclaimed to confirm to Prof. Rowan that the three Ed boys came from Peach Creek.

"Damn it, we're far behind!" Eddy exclaimed in rage, but then he decided to think about who was that one kid that they were ahead of. "Ah ha, we're ahead of Jonny at least!"

"Eddy, being a Pokémon trainer isn't a race, it's not like we're in any rush to earn all eight badges and then go over to the Sinnoh League Conference," Double-D told him.

"About that," said Prof. Rowan. "See, there's only about eight months before the Sinnoh League Conference begins, and if you miss out on it, well then you're just going to have to wait till next year."

"Holy crap Double-D, I gotta get a show on the road!" exclaimed Eddy as he bolted out of Prof. Rowan's lab.

"Please excuse Eddy for his bad behaviors, it's just that he really wants to win his first Pokémon competition," Double-D told him. "See, his big brother has won lots of them before, and it really means a lot to Eddy for him to win at least one of them in his life."

"And who would his older brother be?" Prof. Rowan asked. "The boy did remind me of another trainer from years before."

"Why I do believe that his name is Matt McGee," Double-D confirmed.

"Matt McGee is that lad's older brother!" Prof. Rowan exclaimed. "Why I remember giving him his first starting Pokémon fifteen years ago and that he's now won twelve Pokémon League Conferences! I do believe that the Sinnoh region was the first region that he won a conference at."

"Matt's a jerk," Ed blurted out loud.

"Ed, even if I have to agree with you on that, it's not nice to talk bad about someone behind their back," Double-D told him.

"Oh I know that Matt's not exactly the nicest fellow out there," Prof. Rowan said. "I do believe that he's had twenty charges of Pokémon abuse on him, and that he's done some horrible things to women that they haven't been able to prove in court, and don't even get me started on how it's thought that he's responsible for an elderly gym leader's death over in Johto, which has not been confirmed, but as a matter in fact I do believe that he did murder that man."

"Oh my," Double-D said. Normally he would spaz out about something like this as usual, but these facts shocked him so much, that he was lost for words. "Well, it was nice meeting your acquaintance with you Professor Rowan," Double-D said as he extended out his hand and shook hands with Prof. Rowan.

"Likewise, now be smart, and best of luck to your Pokémon journeys!" Prof. Rowan exclaimed as Ed and Double-D walked out of his lab. "Those three are defiantly not going to be with each other for their entire Pokémon journeys, I just know it," Prof. Rowan said to himself as he took a chomp out of his Rage Candy Bar now that Ed, Double-D and Eddy were gone from his lab.

* * *

Later, the three Ed boys found themselves waiting inside Sandgem Town's local Pokémon Center. Pokémon Centers were a place were a trainer could heal his or her Pokémon to full health, free of cost since most of the nurses that worked at Pokémon Centers were paid fairly good by their local governments instead of by their patients. So in other words, Pokémon Centers were pretty much veterinarian offices, for Pokémon of course. And the way a trainer could identify a Pokémon Center was by its red roof with a Poké Ball symbol on it. And the nurses who worked at Pokémon Centers were identified as Nurse Joy's, which were not their real names, but was what trainers called them so that they may identify them easier.

Anyway, in about one hour, Ed, Double-D and Eddy had all of their Pokémon professionally healed. A Nurse Joy came to them with their Pokémon inside their PokéBalls. "Your Pokémon are healed to full health. We hope to see you again!" exclaimed the Nurse Joy as she gave Ed, Double-D and Eddy their Pokémon back to them and then returned back into a medical room.

"About time she gave us back our Pokémon," Eddy said. "If I had to wait any longer I would have had to smack her around a bit like the bitch she is."

"Oh just be glad that your Pokémon are all better now Eddy," Double-D said in an irritated voice, indicating that he was getting tried of telling Eddy to behave in a nice manner. Oh sure, Double-D was a nice, respectful and law-abiding boy, but if he really had to now, he would act like a jerk towards someone who was pushing him too much.

"Come on out, Turtwig and Bidoof!" exclaimed Ed as he threw out his PokéBalls and out popped his Turtwig and Bidoof. "Hey guys, do you think that I should give them names?" Ed asked. There were some trainers out there who gave their Pokémon names to differ them from other Pokémon of their species, or just because they thought that their Pokémon just needed their own name for whatever reason. Not all trainers did it though, preferring to call them by their species name instead, which worked as well. However, naming a Pokemon was essentially a harmless thing to do, and quite a few trainers did it anyway.

"They're your Pokémon Ed, go do whatever the hell you want to do with them. I really don't care," Eddy told him.

"It's your choice Ed," Double-D said towards Ed.

"Okay then, I'll call my Turtwig "Lockjaw" now and my Bidoof as "Werewolf", because those are really cool names!" Ed exclaimed.

"Why I would have never guessed you naming your Pokémon those names," Double-D said with sarcasm.

Suddenly, another trainer came in two the Pokémon Center and Ed, Double-D and Eddy turned around to see who it was. They were silent as the trainer walked up to the counter of the Pokémon Center, handed a Nurse Joy his three Poké Balls and then waited a couple of minutes for his Pokémon to be quickly healed. "Your Pokémon have been restored to full health. We hope to see you again!" the Nurse Joy exclaimed as she handed the trainer his three Pokémon back.

"Thanks lady," said none other than Jonathan "Jonny" Adam Woods. Now fourteen years old, he had became darker (not only in personality, but in skin color too) and was now more mature. However, Jonny still carried around his best friend Plank, who was now more of a partner to him than a master. And he was still a loner that was hated by many ever since the events of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. He now wore South Pole style clothing, wearing a red and black checkered cap that he wore backwards, and a black hooded sweatshirt with the words "South Pole Classic" written on it, a white t-shirt underneath it, navy blue jeans that were somewhat baggy and red shoes that had red laces.

Jonny's starting Pokémon was a Bulbasaur, a small grass and poison type Pokémon that is one of the most domesticated Pokémon a trainer could have. Bulbasaur were synapsids (mammal-like reptiles), though it resembled a young quadruped dinosaur with a spotted blue-green hide and cat-like ears. While Bulbasaur had bright red eyes, the most distinguishing feature about them was that they had onion-shaped green bulbs the size of their bodies on their back that they carried and had a symbiotic relationship with (since both the bulb and Bulbasaur cannot survive without each other). Other facts about Bulbasaurs are that they can stand on their hind-legs at times, are omnivores (though can perform photosynthesis) and are usually very friendly, though some are rather stern.

Plank, Jonny's wooden buddy also had a starting Pokémon that was under his control (though technically this Pokémon was viewed as apart of Jonny's team by everyone else). It was a Bonsly, which despite its appearance as bonsai tree, it was in fact a small rock type Pokémon. Bonsly were brown colored and had round bodies, though possessed a rim around the middle of its body (making it somewhat look like a flowerpot) and had a club shape on the top of its body (a club as in an ace of clubs). Bonsly also had three yellow dots on their faces and short legs and stubby little feet that had no toes. Bonsly, being baby Pokémon were immature and often cried a lot, much more than most Pokémon do.

"Isn't that Jonny?" Ed asked, petting his two Pokémon.

"Why I do believe so Ed," Double-D confirmed. "Though it would appear as if he has changed since we've last seen him."

"Stay here guys, I have a few words in mind to say to that little punkass bitch," Eddy said as he got up from his chair and walked right over to Jonny. As Jonny was about to exit the Pokémon Center, Eddy poked him on his shoulders, making him turn around. "What do you think you're doing here ya little outcast?" Eddy asked him.

"Leave me be Eddy," Jonny told him as he about faced and tried to leave the Pokémon Center again.

"Oh no you don't nigger," Eddy told him, causing Jonny to sharply turn around and glare at Eddy. Everyone else in the Pokémon Center was also shocked at Eddy's choice of words. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle, and league rules state that you can't refuse a Pokémon battle challenge or else you'll be booted out of the league and have your trainer card shredded up."

Jonny sighed. "Very well then, but there's no way I'm going to lose thanks to the shit you and your friends have put me through for the past couple of years!"

"Oh, spunk, I like that stuff, makes me filled with adrenaline," Eddy told him, pulling out his hands and cracking his fists. "Hey Double-D, why don't you come over here and ref this battle."

"Fine then, I suppose," Double-D said as he got up and walked into the middle of the Pokémon Center. Jonny and Eddy likewise got on opposite ends of the Pokémon Center as they got ready to fight. "The two trainers from Peach Creek, Georgia will now proceed to battle! They shall use as much Pokémon as they have in their party until one of the two trainers team is defeated via complete team knock out! May the battle begin!"

"Come on out Zigzagoon!" exclaimed Eddy as he threw out his PokéBall and out popped his Zigzagoon from it. The little Zigzagoon barked as it was about to have her first battle.

"Your Zigzagoon pulled a Kenny, Eddy!" Ed exclaimed as he and his two Pokémon were watching the battle.

"Alright, now its my turn," Jonny said. "It's play time Bidoof!" Jonny exclaimed as he threw out his PokéBall and out came his Bidoof.

"A Bidoof, seriously?" Eddy asked his opponent. "This shouldn't be too hard. Zigzagoon, use tackle attack!" Eddy exclaimed as his Zigzagoon ran over to the Bidoof in a zig-zag motion and then tackled the Bidoof into a wall.

"Tackle it right back Bidoof!" Jonny exclaimed as his Bidoof tackled Eddy's Zigzagoon, sending it ten feet into the air before it landed on the Pokémon Center's wooden floor with a thud.

"Oh come on Zigzagoon, you've had much worse happen to you, so growl at that vendor trash!" Eddy ordered as the Zigzagoon growled at Jonny's Bidoof, making it shudder.

"Just tackle that rip off!" Jonny ordered as his Bidoof tackled the Zigzagoon again, making the Zigzagoon fly into a wall.

"_This isn't good, if this keeps up then Zigzagoon is gonna faint," _Eddy thought. "Zigzagoon think of something!"

The Zigzagoon thought for awhile, but quickly enough it thought of a new attack for it to use. She quickly charged herself as the Bidoof, but instead of just merely tackling it, the Zigzagoon powerfully butted its head right on the Bidoof, thus performing an effective headbutt attack. The power of this headbutt soon sent the Bidoof flying out of the Pokémon Center and into a tree outside, at which it impaled itself in. The death was quick and painless though, since the branch went straight through the Bidoof's heart. Jonny and Plank looked outside the window of the Pokémon Center, shocked in what had happened.

"You monster!" Jonny exclaimed as a tear shed down from his eyes. The first Pokémon that he had ever caught had now been murdered in just a few days from when he had captured it. And unlike Eddy's Zigzagoon, it would not come back to life. Jonny shock his fist in anger, wanting vengeance of Eddy and his Pokémon.

"Well excuse me princess for having such an awesome Pokémon that it sent your wimpy little Bidoof straight to hell, where all Bidoof's go after they die!" Eddy exclaimed as his Zigzagoon came over to him as Eddy patted her on the head. "That's a good girl Zigzagoon, now keep up the great work!"

"Eddy, you're so lucky that league rules do allow the dying of Pokémon in battles," Double-D told him in an angry tone of voice.

"Alright Bulbasaur, come on out and show no sympathy for this Pokémon murderer!" Jonny exclaimed with rage as he threw his Poké Ball and out came his Bulbasaur, which growled at Eddy's Zigzagoon.

"Oh a Bulbasaur, I'm scared speechless," Eddy mocked. "Zigzagoon, just do another headbutt for me, alright?" And so the Zigzagoon charged itself as it rushed over to Jonny's Bulbasaur as it prepared to headbutt it.

"Bulbasaur, use vine whip!" Jonny commanded as his Bulbasaur unleashed two long vines from its bulb and formed a noose with them. Eddy's Zigzagoon, not exactly being the smartest Pokémon out there, ran right into the noose made from Bulbasaur's vines and got caught in them. "Now execute that murderer!" Jonny issued as his Bulbasaur yanked its vines upwards, hanging the Zigzagoon with success.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Eddy yelled as he witnessed his own Zigzagoon being hanged.

"**GOOD LORD JONNY!" **Double-D yelled. "You of all people, killing a Pokémon. That was just despicable."

"Oh, so you chew me out for getting revenge, but you don't say crap when Eddy kills my Bidoof? You are just as bad as your stupid friends!" Jonny exclaimed. "Bulbasaur, vine whip Double-D's skull!" Jonny ordered as his Bulbasaur let go of Eddy's dead Zigzagoon and used vine whip on Double-D, knocking him to the floor.

Double-D soon got back up, though had his hand over his forehead. "Why the league allowed Pokémon to attack humans in battle is beyond me."

"That's it Jonny, I'm gonna burn your dumb frog to the ground!" Eddy said as he threw out another PokéBall, which his Chimchar came out of. "Chimchar, use ember!" And yet when Chimchar tired to perform its ember attack, it ended up coughing blood.

"Oh my Eddy, that doesn't look healthy," Double-D commented.

"Shut up Double-D and go back to being ref," Eddy told his friend sternly. "Now Chimchar, try to use ember again or else it's lashes for you!" Eddy commanded, yet while his little Chimchar tried using ember again, it just coughed up a bigger amount of blood.

"Enough of this," Jonny said. "Bulbasaur, finish off Chimchar with a hard hitting tackle!" ordered Jonny as his Bulbasaur rushed towards Eddy's Chimchar as it was about to tackle him.

"**HURRY CHIMCHAR, COUGH UP AN EMBER INSTEAD OF SOME BLOOD FOR PETE'S SAKE!" **Eddy yelled. His Chimchar kept up coughing more blood as Bulbasaur was rushing in for the kill. But, in the nick of time it seems, just as Bulbasaur was about to land a direct tackle at Chimchar, an ember came out of Chimchar's mouth instead of blood. Jonny's Bulbasaur stopped only inches away from Eddy's Chimchar as it fell down to the ground and started rolling all over the place in order to get the blazes of ember off it. The Bulbasaur screamed in agony and pain as there was nothing the burning Bulbasaur could do except try and roll off the flames.

"Alright, that's enough, return Bulbasaur," Jonny said as he held up a PokéBall, which shot a little laser at Bulbasaur and returned it into its Poké Ball. "Bulbasaur, you did great, but now Plank's taking over."

"Sweet dawg, now I'm getting some action," said Plank. Yes, Plank could in fact talk. However, the only two guys who knew what he was saying were Jonny and his Pokémon, Bonsly. So, Jonny set Plank down and gave him his PokéBall, containing his Pokémon. "Yo, come on out Bonsly!" Plank ordered as his Bonsly popped out of its PokéBall.

"Another grass type? You're starting to bore me," Eddy said. "Chimchar, just use another ember attack since you know how to now." And so Chimchar unleashed another ember attack, this time on Bonsly. Once Chimchar got done shooting embers from his mouth, both he and his trainer quickly realized that the embers did absolutely nothing to the Bonsly. "What the hell Jonny, are you using hacks or something?"

"Nope you fool, Bonsly isn't a grass type Pokémon even though it looks like one," Jonny told him. "And since I'm about to win, I guess that I'll tell you that Bonsly is really a rock type Pokémon, meaning that your fire type moves won't do anything to it!"

"Curses!" Eddy exclaimed. "Just use scratch then Chimchar!" Eddy ordered as his Chimchar jumped onto the Bonsly and scratched it. However, its claws broke from scratching on a rock type Pokémon too hard. Chimchar then got off of Bonsly and started screeching in pain while waving its hands in the air. "Dang it Jonny, tell Plank to stop cheating!"

"Yo Jonny, tell this fool that I ain't no cheater and that he's a moron," Plank told Jonny.

"Hey Eddy, Plank says that he's not cheating and that you're a moron because you don't know that normal type moves also suck real bad against rock type Pokémon like Bonsly," Jonny told Eddy.

"**NOTHING'S WORKING ANYMORE!"** Eddy yelled. "Ed, can I borrow one of your Pokémon?" Eddy asked in a desperate attempt to win this battle by borrowing one of his friend's Pokémon.

"Hush, they're sleeping like kittens Eddy," Ed told him as his Turtwig and Bidoof were both resting on his legs.

"Double-D, can ya lend a brother your Piplup?" Eddy asked him.

"After you choked her by squeezing her chest so hard that she nearly suffocated, I think it would be a very unintelligent thing for me to do by lending you my Piplup," Double-D responded.

"Gah, both you guys suck!" Eddy exclaimed.

"You've always been a born insecure motherfucker, Eddy," Plank said. "Now Bonsly, use low kick!" Bonsly ran over to Chimchar and then dived on the ground while sticking its leg out. As a result, Bonsly knocked Chimchar to the floor after a cheap shot to the shin. "Now rinse and repeat!" Plank commanded as Bonsly did the same thing over and over again to Chimchar.

"**THINK OF SOMETHING CHIMCHAR!" **Eddy yelled.

In a heartbeat, right before Bonsly could land another low kick, Chimchar got up and jumped in the air. And when Chimchar landed on the ground, it preformed a swift punch to the face on Bonsly, knocking it down.

Chimchar had just learned Mach Punch, a high speed fighting type move.

And what's more, a nerve broke inside of Chimchar that day as he decided to knock off messing around and being a nice Pokémon. Now the only thing that meant to him was finishing off his foes, whether they survived or not. It had became a complete monster.

After Chimchar knocked Bonsly down, he grabbed it by its club and then spun around and threw it out of a window inside the Pokémon Center. Bonsly ended up hitting a tree outside and then fell to the ground, dazed and confused! Chimchar then jumped out of the Pokémon Center to where Bonsly landed and started punching its face in for awhile, before throwing it back inside the Pokémon Center. Now, it was time to finish it off. Chimchar grabbed Bonsly and threw it up at the ceiling, which it somehow got stuck in. Jumping up, Chimchar grabbed onto Bonsly again and then thrown it down. To get the job done, Chimchar jumped down from the ceiling and landed its hardest hitting mach punch yet on Bonsly. The damage was so extreme that Bonsly's face cracked, yes, it cracked, like how a rock would crack if hit hard enough.

Poor Bonsly was crying in pain from Chimchar's fury. "Don't fall for that crying Chimchar, I think that it's using some move called "Fake Tears" or something," Eddy told his Pokémon.

"Those are real tears you idiot!" Plank exclaimed. "Bonsly, return, we'll get you fixed up soon." The PokéBall absorbed the weeping Bonsly, as all of the Pokémon on Jonny & Plank's team were now defeated.

Eddy couldn't believe his eyes. He had won his first Pokémon battle. **"YAHOO!" **Eddy yelled as he jumped into the air in joy. "Ha, I won, you lose, now cough up some money, fool!"

Jonny didn't say anything. He picked up Plank and set him aside on a chair. "Hey now, what'cha doing here Jonny?" Plank asked him.

"Something that I should've done years ago," Jonny told his best friend. Jonny walked right up to Eddy as he was laughing in joy. In a flash, Jonny punched Eddy right in the face, turning his head at a ninety degree angle and making Eddy spit out some blood.

That was when the whole Pokémon Center turned quiet. Eddy instantaneously stopped laughing and then looked at Jonny right in the eyes with a mean look. "Oh, so you want to turn this into a man to man battle, huh tough guy?" And with that Eddy tackled Jonny to the ground and axhammered him in the head, causing him to bleed. To retort this, Jonny kicked Eddy off of him and then leeched on to him and starting punching the living daylights out of him. Eddy soon managed to get in some hits as well, but Jonny was a better fighter than he ever was, so things weren't looking good for him.

"Dear Lord, I gotta call for help," the Nurse Joy at the counter said as she picked up a phone and dialed "911" on it. "Hello? Yes, there's a fight going on here at the Pokémon Center over here in Sandgem Town. No, it's not a Pokémon fight, it's two kids fighting with their fists. Okay, you'll be there soon? Right, bye."

In a matter of minutes, two policewomen, called "Officer Jenny's" by most trainers so that they were familiar to them arrived from the Sandgem Town Police Station and where now in the Pokémon Center with their Growlithes. "Freeze, you two are under arrest for illegal fighting and disturbance of the peace!" Their Growlithes leaped onto Eddy and Jonny and pulled them away from each other with their mouths. The two Officer Jenny's then tackled them to the floor, got on them and handcuffed the two boys behind their backs and proceed to walk out of the Pokémon Center with them. Eddy and Jonny were then thrown in the back of a police car and were driven off to the station. And for some reason, Plank was also thrown in the back of the police car too.

"Oh look Double-D, Eddy's Chimchar's still here!" Ed exclaimed, which woke up his Pokémon as "Lockjaw" and "Werewolf" as he called them had startled expressions on their faces.

Double-D walked over to the Chimchar and picked it up as he held it in his arms. "Well gee, hasn't today been real great, huh Ed?" Double-D sarcastically asked.

* * *

Later on that day, Eddy and Jonny were both taken into court and a judge sentenced the two to a week's worth of jail time and that if they ever got in a illegal fight again, then the two would be kicked out of the league. Of course they were put in separate cells so that nothing would start between the two again. However, Jonny and Eddy's jail mates weren't exactly the friendliest of people.

"Um, hello, I'm Jonny, and this is Plank," Jonny said nerveously in his jail cell.

"I hate kids who carry around pieces of wood with them," his jail mate, who was a psychotic teenager said as he leaped towards Jonny as he was about to jump him.

Then somewhere else in the jail, an Officer Jenny took the handcuffs off of Eddy and then tossed him in his cell. "I hope you learn that crime never pays kid," the Officer Jenny said to him as she shoved Eddy to the ground and then walked away to a different part of the jail.

Eddy got up off the ground and then greeted his jail mate. "Oh hi dude, I'm Eddy," Eddy said as he entered his jail cell.

"Name's Sludge, and I think that we're gonna have a fun time together kid," the three-hundred pound adult said to him with a grinning smile on his face. Yes, him and Eddy were sure gonna have some nice prison time fun.

* * *

Three days later, Double-D and Ed found themselves on the outskirts of Sandgem Town and at Route 202, bored out of their minds. While waiting for Eddy to get out of jail, they tried doing every fun thing possible in Sandgem Town, such as going to the beach just south of it. But now they were both bored, with nothing to do, and both of them in the back of their minds were considering of going on without Eddy, but they'd never do that to their friend, even though Eddy might to that to them.

Suddenly, Ed had an idea. "Hey Double-D," Ed said, getting his friend's attention. "Why don't we have a Pokémon battle?"

"As long as it doesn't get overly violent like Eddy and Jonny's battle, then sure, why not," Double-D replied as he threw out his PokéBall, with his Piplup coming out of it. Ed then did the same, with his Turtwig coming out of his PokéBall. "Use pound attack Piplup!"

"Tackle with all your might Turtwig!" Ed exclaimed. The two boys smiled at each other as their Pokémon were rushing towards each other. This was only the beginning of a friendly fight between two nice trainers.


	4. The Slums of Sinnoh

**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys, sorry being late with this chapter, but I was at a camp for a few days and then I was quite exhausted when I came back home. But yeah, here's chapter four, and just to let you guys know ahead of time, the Eds are not in this chapter at all. Yes, I'm giving the other characters some development for a change of pace. But don't worry, they'll be in the next one for sure. Also, now I'll answer some questions from the reviews I've been getting. Yes, Eddy's Zigzagoon will act like Kenny, and it will be the only Pokemon in this story that can come back to life. Every other Pokemon that's dead stays dead in this story. And yes, this fanfiction will be darker, and I plan on having at least one Pokemon on everyone's team in this story die. If you can't handle death in this story, then I hope that you can at least handle it in real life. So yeah, please read and review, and expect the fifth chapter to come out a little late._

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Slums of Sinnoh

It was a cloudy, rainy day at about thirty-five degrees Fahrenheit over in a big city called Jubilife City over in Sinnoh. Jubilife City was by far the largest and most modernized city in all of Sinnoh. With a population of roughly around seven million, it was by no means a small community like Twinleaf Town or Sandgem Town. In fact, the city itself was quite a busy place, with many attractions. There was always something one could do in that city.

These attractions included Jubilife TV, a broadcasting station that spread useful information all across the region. The Global Terminal/Global Trade Station (GTS for short) was a place where Pokémon trainers could trade Pokémon with anyone across the world, which was highly popular with trainers from all over the world. Then there was the Pokétch Company's headquarter, a family-owned company that created the Pokétch, a personal tool for trainers that contained many apps on it that would help a trainer on their Pokémon journey. Lastly was the prestigious Trainer's School, where young children could learn mainly about Pokémon in order to become great trainers.

However, despite Jubilife's City fabulous attractions, it was still a city, and like all cities, it had its slums that the cops wouldn't patrol at night. Sadly, all the cheap hotels were in the slum part of Jubilife City. And that was where Kevin, Rolf and Nazz were staying at right now, the fourth story of a cheap, smelly and worn out hotel. The whole hotel smelt like drugs and dick, which wasn't exactly the smell that some people would like to wake up to in the morning. And it just so happened to be the only hotel that the three young Pokémon trainers could afford to stay for tonight..

One of the trainers, Kevin, was in a state of thought as he was gazing out of the window. He was thinking about just how far he would come along as a trainer. For now he only had two Pokémon, his Treecko, which had now fully healed from it's battle with Eddy's Chimchar, and his Starly, who had just flown out of the hotel room for the fourth time today. He planned on getting cool and powerful Pokémon as he continued his journey, and hopefully get all eight badges in the region. But for the most part, in all honesty, he was happy with the Pokémon he had for the time being. And for now, it didn't matter to him on how strong they were, but just that they showed some effort into battling.

"Hey Kevin," said Nazz as she was stroking her Mudkip as it laid on her lap. "Could you get Kippy some water? I think she's starting to get a little dry."

"Kippy?" Kevin asked, confused at whom Nazz was talking about.

"You know, Mudkip," Nazz told him. "That's what I decided to name her now, since I thought that she needed a real name."

"Kip kip," Kippy the Mudkip cried as she begged for water.

"Please go over to the sink and get her some water before she gets dehydrated, Kevin," Nazz told him. "You know that with Kippy being an amphibian Pokémon she gets dehydrated easily."

"Alright Nazz, just hold on for a second," Kevin said as he walked from the window and over the bathroom sink, at which he grabbed the paper cup on the counter of the sink and filled it up with water. He then walked back to Nazz and gave her the cup of water. "Here you go," he said.

"Thanks Kevin," Nazz said as she gave her Mudkip the cup of water. Kippy quickly drank the water and soaked in as much as possible in order to stay wet and healthy. The little Mudkip then cried out in happiness as she was now rejuvenated. But suddenly, Kevin and Nazz felt some footsteps from outside of their dirty room, and turned towards the door encase it was some drug dealer or something.

Kevin approached the door and looked through the small eyehole and seen that it was none other than Rolf. He sighed in relief, and then said, "Nazz, it's just Rolf. Dude, come on in."

"Greetings from Rolf," said their friend Rolf as he kicked the door of their hotel room down and came back with some bags of groceries. Kevin was nearly smashed, and if he didn't get out of the way or if Rolf wasn't his friend, he would have done some mad ass whooping right there. But, Kevin knew when to really fight know, and not just over minor stuff. Then, Rolf walked over to one of the beds and set down the groceries. "Rolf comes back with calamari, a delicacy in these lands that Rolf enjoys, yes," he said.

"Isn't calamari supposed to be dead squid?" Nazz asked, as she suddenly had a bug-eyed expression on her face at the pile of dead squid laying on the bed.

"Yeah, it is," Kevin told her. "But you know, since Sinnoh's in Japan and all, I guess that we might as well get used to that kind of food."

Suddenly, coming from the window was Kevin's Starly. It had brought back a couple of wallets, a necklace, a few rings and a red bandana. After Kevin had captured his Starly, it didn't take him too long to realize that it had a natural habit to steal (which is actually a fairly common habit among most bird Pokémon), which was bad, since it had landed him in some trouble.

"Starly!" Kevin exclaimed. "How many times have I told you, you just can't go and steal everything that you want to have!" His Starly shamefully looked down and dropped all of the goods it had stolen, except for the bandana, which was around its forehead.

"Hey you little punk, give us back are stuff!" a grown man yelled from outside of the hotel.

"Give us back our stuff before we call the cops!" a woman yelled angrily.

Kevin walked over to the window and dumped the wallets, necklace and rings down from the window, which landed near the two adults. "Take back your shit for all I care!" Kevin yelled back at them. The two adults picked up their belongings and gave Kevin some spiteful looks before they walked off angrily into the city. Kevin then looked at his Starly disappointedly as he picked up his PokéBall. "Starly, you've caused enough trouble for today," he said as his PokéBall fired a laser at his Starly, absorbing it into the PokéBall.

"In Rolf's home country, one would get their fingers cut off for thievery," Rolf commented.

"Yeah Kevin, you gotta get your Starly to stop stealing so much, because that could land you in jail and your Pokémon getting taken away," Nazz told him.

"I know that I gotta get Starly to knock off his fucking stealing habit!" Kevin replied. "Do you think I wanted the Starly I captured to be a little thief? Of course not! Look, I'll find a way to get it to stop fucking stealing so much, even if it means putting him in Pokémon rehab for stealing or some shit." Nazz and Rolf gave Kevin some unpleasant looks and suddenly, Kevin's Treecko, which had just been sleeping on his bed, had woken up, alarmed at the sudden drama that was going on.

"Cko tree," Kevin's Treecko said as he crawled towards Kevin and started hugging onto his chest. Its sticky gecko fingers attached onto Kevin's chest, and he wouldn't let go of his master unless he wanted to.

Kevin, now realizing that he was about to cause quite a bit of drama, decided to settle down and just lay down on his bed with Treecko hugging onto him. He had to admit that it felt a little creepy with a lizard on his body. But, it was his starting Pokémon, and it made him happy to be around. Ever since the time when Kevin's bike had been destroyed by the Kanker sisters, Kevin's Treecko had pretty much taken the place of his bike. Though unlike his bike, Treecko was alive, and was more than just some valuable possession. Next to Rolf and Nazz, Treecko was probably his best friend and most valuable partner that he had.

"Sorry for almost starting some shit right there," Kevin said as he had just started to relax on his bed. But then there was a vibrating noise from the pocket of his pants, indicating that someone was calling him on his cell phone. He took the phone out of his pocket and proceeded to answer it. "Hello? Oh, hey Double-D, how's it going? Why the heck are you still over in Sandgem Town? That place might be warmer than the rest of Sinnoh, but I'd get a move on if I were you. What the hell are you waiting for? What, Eddy's in jail and won't get out in four more days? What for exactly? His battle with Jonny turned into a fistfight? Ouch, that's a bummer. Well, I hope that you guys catch up soon, because if you didn't know, you don't exactly have an infinite amount of time to complete your Pokémon journey and make it to the conference. Alright then, see ya later dude," Kevin said as he hung up his cell phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Wait, so the Ed boys and Jonny the wood boy are far behind and in the lands of Sandgem Town, yes?" Rolf asked in confusion.

"And Eddy and Jonny are in jail while Ed and Double-D wait for them?" Nazz asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Apparently so," Kevin replied. "Looks like these Pokémon journeys that we've all started are getting us in some drama."

"Oh God I hate drama," Nazz said. "One of the reasons why I went on this Pokémon journey was to avoid anymore drama back at Peach Creek. Seriously, some of the people there were real big on starting drama. I mean it, quite a few of the girls back in school were some real drama queens."

"Rolf suggests to venture out of the confines of this slum and explore the metropolis, yes?" Rolf asked.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea there Rolf," Kevin said as he pulled out a PokéBall and returned Treecko into it. "Come on, let's see just what's so special about this damn city."

"I'll go get my jacket," Nazz said as she returned Kippy into her PokéBall and walked over to the coat hanger, grabbing her blue jacket and putting it on.

"Come on guys, let's get out of this hellhole they call a hotel," Kevin said, walking over to the coat hanger and grabbing his orange hooded sweatshirt, which he put on. Rolf then fallowed, grabbing a black jacket and putting it on. The three Pokémon trainers decided to get out of their hotel and take a stroll through Jubilife City, mostly to just get out of the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, west of Jubilife City at Route 218, two young trainers, Jimmy and Sarah, were at the lookout station inside, waiting for the rain to settle down. There was an officer inside the lookout station, sleeping on the job with a potato chip on his shoulder. Then, there was an overweight fisherman, sitting on a cooler full of beer and was smoking a cigarette inside the lookout station. He would not stop glaring at Jimmy and Sarah. This obviously crept the two out with a middle aged man staring at them.

"What do you think he wants Sarah?" Jimmy asked as he cowered behind Sarah's back.

"Maybe he's keeping a lookout while that guard is asleep," Sarah commented, and as soon as she said that, the officer, who was sleeping while standing up, had collapsed to the ground, still sleeping.

"Hey you kids, get over here," the fisherman said. Jimmy and Sarah, cautiously approached the fisherman, while also trying to keep their distance, encase something bad were to happen, like the fisherman kidnapping and molesting them for example.

"What do you want mister?" Sarah asked the fisherman with a hint of fear in her voice.

"You kids like fishing?" he asked them in a cold, stern tone of voice.

Jimmy and Sarah looked at his attire, and judging from his orange vest, fishing cap, and the fishing rod with a PokéBall attached to it on the end, they could obviously tell that he enjoyed fishing. So, the play things safe, Jimmy said, "Um, yes, fishing is fun."

"Yeah, my whole family is into fishing!" Sarah said, which was actually true, in her father and Ed's case anyway.

"**WELL THAT'S FANTASTIC!"** the fisherman yelled, which surprisingly did not wake up the guard. **"HERE, GO TAKE THESE OLD RODS AND I WANT ONE OF YOU HERE TO FISH UP A POKEMON BY SUNDOWN, OR ELSE!"**

"I think he's serious Sarah, because he's talking in bold," Jimmy commented as he nearly wet himself in fear.

"Come on Jimmy, let's get out of here!" exclaimed Sarah as she grabbed the two Old Rods and Jimmy's hand as they ran out of the lookout station and to Route 218.

"Boy, it sure does make me feel good on the inside whenever I get other people into fishing," the fisherman said as his own fishing rod tipped over and landed on the ground. "Oops, silly me," he said, picking up his fishing rod.

"**HEY, STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!"** the officer yelled at him as he woke up thanks to the sound of the fishing rod falling down. **"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE?"**

"Well excuse me for accidentally waking you up just because my fishing rod tipped over," the fisherman told him.

"Sounds like you're asking for me to battle you, and then arrest you!" the officer said as he threw out a PokéBall and a Machop came out of it. Machop are reptilian-like bipedal fighting type creatures that have gray skin, with three brown ridges on top of its head. They have large red eyes, three thin rib-like stripes on the sides of its chest, and small tails. Oddly, their feet appear to have no toes. Machop, despite their small size, have really athletic bodies, and are strong enough to lift a boulder and hurl it for several hundred feet. And to go along with their strength, Machop are extremely great fighters, knowing some instinctive martial arts. Somehow, their special muscles will never tire or cramp, no matter how long they train.

"Okay then you big fat pig, I'd like to see what that muscle head Machop of yours will do against my Staryu!" the fisherman said as he threw out a PokéBall, which a Staryu popped out of. Staryu are sea star-like water type Pokémon. Its main body is a tan color with a gold formation at the center of its front. At the very center of the gold formation of its body is an exterior organ that resembles a red jewel called the core. There is a gold loop around its bottom-left point. They also have the ability to regenerate themselves, so long as the core of their body is still intact. It's also because of the core that a Staryu can change the color of its body, harden its body surface, or even reduce its overall mass in order to become a smaller target. These traits are known to make it quite an elusive Pokémon, and a cleaver one at that.

And so this would begin a long Pokémon battle between the fisherman and the officer. However, that battle is irrelevant to the story. So, we now go back over to Kevin, Rolf and Nazz, who are right outside the GTS.

* * *

As usual, there was an overabundance of trainers outside the GTS trying to get inside it. However, thanks to the lack of crowd control, and how trainers get quite mad at waiting to get into the GTS, many battles happened right outside it. Nazz found herself holding her hands to her ears in order to try and not hear the constant noise of all the trainers yelling and battling. Rolf on the other hand was confused, and Kevin was a little ticked off, like many other trainers there.

"Rolf asks comrade Kevin as to why Rolf is here in this mob," Rolf asked.

"Well, because you and Nazz were complaining about Starly so much, I thought that I might trade him off before I get my first gym badge," Kevin replied. "Even though Starly's a thief and I like him, if you two really think he's such a troublemaker, then fine, I'll get rid of him."

"What, you don't have a gym badge?" an older and muscular trainer, looking a lot like a punk asked him, standing right in front of him.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Kevin angrily asked him.

"Oh God, don't you know that they only allow people with at least one gym badge to come into this place you loser?" the trainer told him.

"Loser? Oh, I'll show you who's a loser once I'm done kicking your fat ass," Kevin told him as he got in his face.

"Oh please, I have three gym badges, there's no way your pussy Pokémon can defeat mine," the trainer said.

"I never said I'd kick your ass in a Pokémon battle," Kevin said as he rolled up the selves on his shirt.

"Kevin, that's enough," Nazz said sternly as she clenched his hand tightly so that Kevin wouldn't get into a fight.

"Fighting that cocky chicken serves comrade Kevin no purpose," Rolf told his friend.

"Hey, who are you calling a cocky chicken you sand nigger?" the trainer asked Rolf.

"You're right guys, there's no need to waste any energy on this punk," Kevin said as him, Nazz and Rolf walked away from the GTS.

"Oh yeah, just fucking walk away you wimp!" the trainer yelled, yet no one heard his dumb voice.

Now away from the GTS, Kevin, Rolf and Nazz were yet again in the slums of Jubilife City. The three were now starting to feel a little bummed out, and if it weren't for the fact that Jubilife City so big, they would have just camped outside of it in peace.

"Man, this place sucks," Kevin commented.

"Is the city what comrade Kevin would call "ducky", as you say, yes?" Rolf asked.

"I think you mean "dorky" dude," Kevin replied. "But, this place isn't what I'd describe as "dorky", because it's far worse than "dorky". It's shitty, like all big cities. Hell, I'm glad that my parents moved into Peach Creek and away from Chicago when they had the chance back when I was little."

"You never told me that you came from Chicago Kev," Nazz said.

"Well it's nothing to brag about," Kevin told her. "It's a real dump, with gangs on nearly every block in half of that town. Honestly, one of the reasons my family moved to Peach Creek, besides my dad getting a job at the jawbreaker factory there, was because Chicago was such a bad place to live. Some of my friends there already seen people get shot and killed, and the sad thing is, they weren't even in their double-digits yet. I mean yeah, I might have said before that cities are cool, but I meant ones that didn't have so many bad sides of town like Chicago did."

"Oh my God," Nazz said. "That's horrible."

"I know, and now even here in the Sinnoh, I'm glad to be with you and Rolf, because well, everything is better then the stupid cities," Kevin told her.

"No, not that!" Nazz exclaimed. "Look at what those two people are doing to those poor Pokémon!"

Kevin and Rolf turned around and seen that Nazz was pointing at two people abusing a couple of Pokémon. They were kicking and hitting the two Pokémon as they complained and laughed. The two Pokémon had black eyes and were bleeding with open wounds from the damage their abusive trainers inflicted on them. These two people wore business suits and black sunglasses, in order to look professional apparently.

"Man, robbing these two Pokémon from the GTS was a real fluke!" exclaimed one of the two people as he kicked the Pokémon. "This Poochyena is worthless!" Poochyena has the appearance of a mix between a wolf, hyena and Tasmanian devil and is a dark type Pokémon . Its body is gray, with black coloration on its face, feet, ear insides and underbelly. Poochyena's eyes have yellow scleras and red irises. Its nose is also red. Two of Poochyena's fangs poke out of its lower jaw, and the fur on its lower back near its tail is rumpled and shaggy. On the bottom of its feet, Poochyena's paw pads have been seen to be gray. Poochyena is a carnivorous Pokémon, usually hunting Zigzagoon as a tasty treat. Though, if their prey strikes back at them, they are known to act cowardly and run away.

"I know, and this Houndour that I stole is anything but good," the other person said as he grabbed the Houndour by the neck and punched it in the face, knocking it down. Houndour look a lot like a mix between a Doberman and a Rottweiler, with their short, black fur. They're also dark and fire type Pokémon. However, it has a red underbelly and snout. Houndour has short, pointed ears and a tail. Their fangs protrude out of its mouth, and its nose is dark in coloration. There are white bands on Houndour's ankles, and more rib-like ones on its back. Houndour appears to have a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead, with the orbits looking much like 'eyebrow' patterning commonly seen on dogs. They also have circular, red-colored patterning on the underside of its paws. In the wild, the teamwork that a wild Houndour pack shows cannot be compared in greatness to the teamwork of any other Pokémon. Unlike Poochyena, Houndour are near-fearless and will never back down from a chase, regardless of how impossible it may seem. Houndour can also be said to be rather smart Pokémon, having an actual language that consists of different cries and when domesticated, Houndour are one of the most loyal Pokémon that a trainer could have.

"Cruelty of creatures like that is not acceptable," Rolf said with a stern tone as he rolled up the selves on his jacket, revealing his muscular arms. "Come on comrade Kevin, there is no time to waste in stopping these abusers."

"I'm right behind ya man," Kevin said as he too rolled up the selves on his jacket, revealing his muscular (though not as muscular as Rolf's) arms as well. Him and Rolf walked up and approached the two men, with Nazz behind them. "What up faggots?" Kevin asked, getting the two people's attention.

"What do you want you little punk?" one of the two men asked.

"Look, me and my friends here noticed that you were treating those Pokémon like the gum off the bottom of your shoes," Kevin told them. "So, how about we have a little bet. Me and my boy Rolf over here will get your two's Houndour and Poochyena off your hands if we beat you chumps in a Pokémon battle. If we loose, then you guys can have my Treecko and his Torchic. How does that sound to you dingbats?" Rolf, Nazz and the two other people had wide-eyed expressions on their faces, for as they were surprised at Kevin's risky decision.

"Kevin!" Nazz exclaimed. "You shouldn't make such a dumb bet like that!"

"Rolf does not want to loose the only Pokémon that Rolf has!" Rolf also exclaimed.

"Your friends are talking nonsense kid, this is a great bet, for us at least!" one of the men said with a grinning smile on his face as he threw out a PokéBall, containing a Teddisura. His associate did the same, throwing out a PokéBall which had a Phanpy inside it.

Teddiursa are small, mammalian normal type Pokémon that resemble bear cubs. They have short, orange-brown fur that covers their body, except for their mouth and the crescent moon marking on their heads, which are a light tan color. Teddiursa have small, round bodies with short limbs and a short, puffy tail. Teddiursa have circular eyes with blue irises, three claws on their forepaws, and two on their feet, on which there is a circular yellow paw pad on the underside. Teddiursa are reminiscent of teddy bears, though they have large appetites and are quite cunning when it comes to obtaining food. In fact, the crescent moon marking on its head actually helps this Pokémon search for food as a sort of radar, glowing white whenever the Pokémon was near anything within its diet, which was usually honey, fruits, acorns, small bugs and smaller Pokémon.

Phanpy are blue elephant calf ground type Pokémon that are quite small in stature and have a rather cute appearance. It has two orange pads on each of its big ears and another on the bridge of its nose, which is also quite long. It's big ears serve as broad fans, and when it becomes hot, it flaps its ears busily to cool down. They are timid Pokémon that flee very easily in the wild. However, it has a very affectionate side and can be very friendly, even if it doesn't know its own strength. Yes, despite Phanpy's small size, it is a strong Pokémon, and it can easily carry an adult human on its back. They also like to play around water, despite being a ground type Pokémon, which are usually weak to water and tend to harden up and turn stiff around it. During the deserted morning hours, Phanpy come ashore where they deftly use their trunk's to take a shower. When others gather around, they thoroughly douse each other with water in a fun little shower party, which unfortunately knocks them out of cause since they are ground type Pokémon and still weak to the water type, even if that means simplify spraying each other with water lightly.

"Prepare to fight Helios!" exclaimed Rolf as he threw out his PokéBall, which his Torchic named Helios came out of.

"You're giving them names too?" Kevin asked. "Anyway, come on out Treecko!" Kevin exclaimed as he threw his PokéBall, which his Treecko came out of.

"Teddisura, scratch up that Treecko bad!" one of the men said as his Teddisura charged at Kevin's Treecko with its claws out.

"And Phanpy, use defense curl!" another one of the men in suits said as his Phanpy took the defensive and curled up in a ball.

"Jump and pound 'em Treecko!" Kevin exclaimed as his Treecko jumped in the air and smashed its tails on the Teddiursa, making its face smash into the ground and leave a crack on the concrete sidewalk. Blood was already being shed, and the battle had just begun.

"Helios, focus your energy!" Rolf exclaimed as his Torchic, Helios started to scream and became surrounded by an aura of orange energy, pumping him up.

"Get the hell up and lick that son of a bitch!" the man exclaimed as his Teddiursa swiftly got up on its feet, rushed towards Kevin's Treecko, grabbed its shoulders and then proceeded to give it a big lick to the face. The lick was so shocking for Treecko, that he collapsed to the ground, paralyzed.

"Great, now use rollout and plow that dumb lizard!" the other man exclaimed as his Phanpy willingly started rolling towards Kevin's Treecko in its ball form. Going at speeds as high as fifty miles per hour, the Phanpy would surely cause massive damage on Kevin's Treecko if nothing was done.

"Helios, protect your comrade and scratch the blue rolling elephant!" Rolf ordered as Helios jumped in front of Treecko. As the Phanpy came rolling towards Helios and Treecko, Helios started running towards the Phanpy and tried to clutch onto it with its talons. This trick ended up turning out as if Helios had just used a double-bladed sword, since he did manage to stop Phanpy from flattening Treecko. Yet, Helios ended up flying in the air from having contact with the Phanpy and ended up hitting a building, proceeding to fall to the ground, now with one of its wings broken.

"Don't worry Treecko, this will make you feel better," Kevin said as he walked onto the battle field and pulled out a what looked like a spray can that was labeled as a "Parlyz Heal", which was a type of medicine meant for Pokémon to have if they were paralyzed, just like Kevin's Treecko was right now. Spraying the Parlyz Heal on Treecko, he was soon cured of his paralysis, and even though his body stun a little from the medicine, Treecko felt good enough to fight again.

"Okay kid, if that's how you want to play, then how about I just have Teddiursa mess you up instead!" the man exclaimed as this time his Teddiursa, instead of going after Treecko, now went for Kevin. On instinct, Treecko rushed to protect its master, as it whacked the Teddiursa with its tails once more, knocking it down again.

"Oh man, this isn't looking good!" one of the men said. "They're actually putting up a good fight!"

"Well come on, start carrying your weight around here and have your Phanpy tackle that one kid's Torchic while its still laying there," the man replied.

"Hey, that ain't a half bad idea! Phanpy, use tackle on that Torchic!" he said, as his Phanpy now rushed towards the Torchic while it was laying there motionlessly.

"Helios, please get up for Rolf!" Rolf yelled as Helios opened up one of his eyes and seen the Phanpy charging towards him as it was about to tackle him with the strength of twenty professional football players tackling you at once. Helios desperately tried to get back up, yet his wing was so badly damaged that getting up caused too much excessive pain for the young Torchic.

"Alright Treecko, return the favor from earlier and now protect Rolf's Torchic!" Kevin exclaimed to his Treecko. Treecko, realizing that it would not be wise to get in front of a powerhouse and try to stop it head on, decided to try something different. To protect Torchic from possibly being killed, Treecko used the move absorb, which was done by Treecko firing two red beams from his hands. As the red beams hit the charging Phanpy, it was being slowly drained of nearly all of its energy, until it was more pale than a ghost, at which point the Phanpy collapsed to the ground, now having passed out.

Now, as anyone with basic knowledge of physics knows, energy cannot be created nor destroyed, only transferred or changed into a different type of energy. Treecko knew of this law, for as all of the energy inside Phanpy had now been transferred into his own body, giving him much more energy. This energy boost had strengthened Treecko and had quadrupled his power. Then, as Teddiursa was getting up and grabbed onto Treecko's leg, Treecko pulled the small bear off of him and tossed him at the already knocked out Phanpy. Treecko then rushed over to the two Pokémon, picked up both of them, spun around for a bit, and then threw the two at the two men, knocking all four of them down.

"Damn, that Treecko's gonna kill us with we hang around here any longer!" one of the men exclaimed. "These punks can have that Houndour and Poochyena, let's just get out of here!"

"Hey, wait for me!" the other man said as the two carried their Pokémon with them, while running off into the distance.

"Hey Treecko, you did awesome out there," Kevin said to his Treecko as it rushed up to him and affectingly hugged Kevin's chest. "Woah boy, it looks like you still got some energy to burn, so just get rid of that extra stuff while you stay inside of your PokéBall, alright?" Kevin said, returning his Treecko into its PokéBall.

"Ah, and Helios, you fought hard as well, but you must rest so that Rolf may heal your injuries," Rolf said to his Torchic as he returned him to his PokéBall as well.

"Guys, what about the Poochyena and Houndour?" Nazz asked the two. Suddenly, Rolf and Kevin rushed up to the two dog Pokémon and examined what sort of condition they were in.

"It only looks like they've been beaten up pretty bad just recently by those two chumps," Kevin said. "Otherwise, I can't find anything else wrong with them, so I think that they'll be just fine." After Kevin had said that, the Houndour looked up at him and licked his face. In response, Kevin pull out a Pokéball and had it fired a laser beam at the Houndour, absorbing it into the PokéBall, thus capturing the Houndour.

"Ah, this Poochyena reminds Rolf of the sheep dogs used in the old country," Rolf said. "Surely it will prove itself to be a noble and well trained hound, yes." Like Kevin, Rolf too decided to pull out a PokéBall, and then having it absorb the Poochyena, thus capturing it.

"Alright, Nazz, we rescued these Pokémon now, so let's go back to the hotel, stay the night at this dump, and then get the hell out of here the tomorrow," Kevin told her.

"I like that idea," she said, grabbing onto his hand, causing Kevin to blush a little. With the three young Pokémon Trainers moving forward towards their destination, and feeling confident and good about their selves, it was almost as if nothing could go wrong for them no more.

However, up in a flying air fortress right above Jubilife City, we see a rather fat man looking down from a window and gazing upon it with awe. "Ah Jubilife City, I always did remember it being so advanced. It would make a good place to begin some technological development there in the far off future," he says, as he proceeds to grab a sub sandwich and takes a bite out of it, chewing very loudly and soon beginning to chuckle.


	5. The Rock Hard Battle

**Author's Note:** _Hey fellas, it's me, Neo H.B.B. Sam here again. The reason why this chapter took longer to make than the previous ones was because those ones were already made months before I've even put this up here. And so, here it is, the fifth chapter of Ed, Edd n Eddy VS Sinnoh. Please read and enjoy, and if you want to give me some constructive criticism, then please do so. Also, due to a complaint, the "n-word" will never be said fully again, in any of my stories. So, get ready to read the longest chapter yet!  
_

* * *

Chapter Five – The Rock Hard Battle

A rarity in Sinnoh is for it to be a nice, warm sunny day. Usually, weather is fairly cold, rainy and cloudy. However, today was one of those days were it was a nice sixty degrees Fahrenheit, sunny, and with a nice blue sky out and about, with little to no clouds. Now, we take a look at three trainers who have finally made it to a city after spending quite a bit of time at Sandgem Town. The three trainers had just made it through a small cavern that acted as a tunnel of sorts. And now, for the first time in two hours, the three trainers were about to see sunlight, as they stepped out of the Oreburgh Gate.

Exiting the Oreburgh Gate, the three made it to Oreburgh City. One could tell that they were in Oreburgh City as soon as they breathed in the stale air that came from the exhaust of the many coal processing factories in the city. It was generally a mining city that had a ton of natural resources, and quite a good amount of the people there were in fact miners. The main attractions of the city included the Oreburgh Mining Museum and the Oreburgh Mine. The Oreburgh Mining Museum was a nonprofit museum that would actually revive fossil Pokémon from trainers who brought them in as fossils, and then to be resurrected via cloning. Then there was the Oreburgh Mine, which was one of the safest and cleanest coal mines in Japan, held in the utmost care by its foreman and it even housed wild Pokémon that trainers could catch inside.

Now in the city, one of the three trainers took in a deep breath, but then quickly started to hack up the bad air. "Oh dear, and just when I thought that it would be nice to take in some fresh air," one of them said, panting.

"Shit, the air in that tunnel was better than this," another trainer says. "The air in your room is easier to breath in than it is here, Ed."

"I think it smells better than daisies," Ed said. Yes, after a week of waiting for Eddy to get out of jail, the three Ed boys finally made it to Oreburgh City. Normally it would take three days to travel all the way from Sandgem Town to Oreburgh City on foot. However, thanks to all three of them constantly being on the move, it only took them about one day.

"Shut up Ed," Eddy said, annoyed at Ed's dumb remarks. "So Double-D, do you think that it would be a good idea to let out our new Pokémon that we just caught so they can get some fresh air, or would that be bad for them?"

"Well Eddy, Pokémon have different breathing and filtering systems than us, and some Pokémon would even enjoy this unhealthy air," Double-D told him. "In the long run, it would most likely do no harm if we let them out for a while."

"Alright then," Eddy replied. "Now, come on out, all four of ya!" he exclaimed as he threw his four Poké Balls and out came all four of his Pokémon: Chimchar, Zigzagoon, Seedot and Zubat.

Seedot is a small grass type Pokémon with a brown body and a gray colored 'cap' that greatly makes them resemble acorns. They can stick onto trees with the top of their cap, and have a beige colored, mask-like patterning on its face with two beige feet for moving about. Because of their appearances as acorns, most Pokémon assume them to be helpless seeds, which is anything but true. Seedots are masters of stealth and despite their harmless appearance, they can kill foes within mere microseconds. Seedots also polish themselves with leafs once per day, and they absorb water and nutrients into their bodies with their feet, which act like roots in a way.

Zubat is a small, poison and flying type bat-like Pokémon. It has two long, skinny tails that are really underdeveloped feet. Zubat's face lacks any eyes and a nose, making it blind and unable to smell. The insides of Zubat's ears and undersides of its wings are purple. Zubat's wings are supported by elongated 'fingers', and four teeth can be discerned from inside its mouth, two on the lower jaw and two on the upper. They see by echolocation, which can also be used to confuse other Pokémon with the high-pitched squeals. And like most bats, they are nocturnal and sleep upside-down. Zubat are also known for getting unhealthy if they are in daylight hours for long periods of time. And yes, they feed off the blood of other Pokémon, and even humans at night, although it only needs a quart of blood to survive off of each night.

"Eddy, don't you think that it's unwise to have Zubat out at this time?" Double-D asked him.

"Bah, I won't have him out too long," Eddy replied with. "Now are you two going to let your Pokémon out for a while?"

So Ed threw his two Poké Balls up in the air, letting his Turtwig and Bidoof out. Double-D also did the same, letting out his Piplup, Ralts and Ledyba.

Ralts is a small psychic type Pokémon with a white body. Its legs give it the appearance of wearing a dress. Ralts has a green "helmet" that has a red horn on the front and one on the back. A Ralts's eyes are normally covered by its "helmet", but a view from the proper angle will reveal a pair of red melancholy eyes. Despite the fact that Ralts and its evolutions resemble humans, they somehow bear a closer relationship to ghost type Pokémon than humanoid ones like Chimchar. And Ralts are known for using their horns to sense the emotions of people and Pokémon. In fact, how a Ralts feels is heavily affected by those around it. Although by default, they're usually shy and tend to stay away from others mostly.

Ledyba is a bug and flying type Pokémon that's similar to a ladybug, with five black spots on its red back. Ledyba's carapace and back (when the wing covers are lifted) are yellow, and its eyes are large and round. Ledyba also has two black antennae and four hands and two feet that look like boxing gloves. Usually Ledyba are gregarious Pokémon to a point of which they hate loneliness and get timid when they are all by themselves. However, Double-D's Ledyba was no ordinary Ledyba. It was a "special" Ledyba.

Like people and animals, Pokémon can be born disabled. Most trainers never see disabled Pokémon in the wild, for as they get killed off very quickly. However, some hours ago, Double-D rescued this Ledyba from some other Ledyba that were bullying it while trying to make it kill itself. Luckily, his Piplup and Ralts took care of the bullies and Double-D decided to capture the Ledyba for its own good. See, usually on instinct most other Pokémon will either stay away from disabled Pokémon, or flat out kill them. This is out of natural habit, and that it's survival for the fittest in the wild. Although a few Pokémon will look out for disabled Pokémon, making sure that they survived, this sadly didn't happen too often.

Double-D had figured that his Ledyba had cerebral palsy, for as it had an unnatural cry and its motions were highly awkward and sluggish, with Ledyba hovering clumsily in the air, and then just landing on the ground with a great thud at random. And that's just what Ledyba did as soon as it was released from its Poké Ball, fly for a little bit and then drop like a rock. Double-D rushed over to his Ledyba and picked it up, checking if it was okay. And of course, Eddy and his Chimchar just had to laugh at this.

"Eddy, you and your Chimchar should be ashamed of yourselves!" Double-D exclaimed sternly at them. "Ledyba can't help what he's doing right now."

"Double-D, Pokémon like that need to be put down," Eddy told him. "Come on, I'll have Chimchar try to kill it as swiftly as possible for you."

"You know what mister," Ed said, walking up to Eddy and putting him in an inescapable headlock. "Make fun of that Ledyba again and you'll regret it." Although Ed was normally a gentle giant, he found it unacceptable for anyone to make fun of someone with disabilities, regardless on who they were.

"What are you gonna do, knock me out again you retard?" Eddy asked. "You're just as special needs as it is." Ed's hold on Eddy became tighter, making his face turn blood red.

"Ed's not going to let go until your attitude changes mister," Double-D told him. Then, he noticed that Eddy's Chimchar was still laughing. So, his Piplup shot a bubble at Chimchar, causing him to fall down and cover his head with his hands in pain. At that point, Double-D decided that it was best to return everyone's Pokémon into their Poké Balls, which he did. "Now come on Ed, let's go to that local gym around here so we can see about earning that badge you and Eddy want."

* * *

After about a half an hour walk into the city, Ed, Double-D and the stuck in a headlock Eddy had finally made it to the Oreburgh Gym. On the outside of it was a stair case leading to a big red door that appeared to go into a mountain. Ed and Double-D starred in awe at the gigantic red door. Taking advantage of their distraction, Eddy punched Ed in the balls, forcing him to release his grip on him. Ed made an "oomph" noise as Eddy was finally out of his headlock. "I swear to God, the next time you put me in a damn headlock like that and you're the one who's gonna be knocked out," Eddy told him, before noticing a shiny, red motorcycle parked outside the gym. "Huh, that's a nice ride. I wonder who the lucky bastard who owns that is."

Just then, none other than the owner of that shiny red motorcycle came out from that huge red door with his three Pokémon right beside him. "Ivysaur, Sudowoodo and Kricketune, you three did great in there, and I couldn't be prouder," he told them.

Ivysaur is a grass and poison type Pokémon that is the evolved form of Bulbasaur. In fact, it still resembled its pre-evolved form, but there were some differences. After evolving from Bulbasaur, Ivysaur grew small fangs, and has visible ear insides and pupils. Ivysaur's skin is also a little bit more blue than Bulbasaur's. The most notable difference in Ivysaur's appearance however, is that its bulb has changed into a pink flower bud with leaves extending. This flower bud is heavy, thus making its back legs grow strong and sturdy to support it, at the expense of no longer being able to rise on its hind legs. Ivysaur is also more aggressive than Bulbasaur, and has greater abilities at manipulating nature. And Ivysaur are a lot more active than Bulbasaurs, usually spending great deals of time in the sunlight to prepare for their next evolution.

Sudowoodo is a rock type Pokémon and the evolved form of Bonsly. Sudowoodo has a brown, log-shaped body with some yellow spots on it. It has short legs with toe-less feet. Sudowoodo has cloverleaf club shaped hands that remain green all year round. Sudowoodo has a forked "branch" on top of its head. Despite its plant-like appearance, its body is actually made of rock, just like Bonsly. Sudowoodo are a lot more mature than Bonsly's, and are known for making good partners in battle. They are also masters of mimicry, usually pretending to be grass type Pokémon. Of course, this disguise is given away when water is squirted at the Pokémon, causing it to panic.

Kricketune is a medium sized bug type Pokémon, and is an evolved Pokémon. Kricketune is mainly a red cricket-like Pokémon that resembles both a conductor and a stringed instrument. It has gray-colored eyes, black feelers in the shape of a mustache, and a dark-red segment between the 'mustache'. Kricketune has two small feet, black wings shaped like a conductor's cape, and scythes for hands. Its long antennae are shaped somewhat like scythes as well, and there are three black dots on its lower body with two beige stripes running down its neck to the centermost of the black dots. Below the centermost dot is a pattern with a dark-red upper section and beige lower section. Kricketune signal their many emotions with the variable melodies they create. It also crosses its knifelike arms in front of its chest when it cries, and can compose melodies ad lib.

"These little hoodlums showed some real class battling in there," his buddy said, who he carried around said to him.

"Why yes they did," he replied back to him. He then put away his three Pokémon back into their Poké Balls and then got on his motorcycle. Just as he was about to put on his helmet and get his motorcycle started up, he then noticed Ed, Double-D and Eddy looking at him, causing him to have a pissed off expression on his face. "Oh, it's you three again."

"Jonny, we're not here to cause you any trouble," Double-D told him.

"Says the kid who hangs out with the two biggest troublemakers from Peach Creek," Jonny replied back spitefully. His relationship with Ed, Double-D and Eddy had only grew worse ever since BPS, and it didn't help that Eddy killed the first Pokémon that he ever caught. Jonny couldn't even believe that at a time he thought the three boys would make good friends for him. But in those days, Jonny was far more of a carefree and happy-go-lucky individual. Now the only ones who he cared about were Plank and his Pokémon. And quite frankly, all of the cul-de-sac kids knew Jonny would end up like this, but they just didn't know how dark he'd really become.

"Did you get a badge Jonny?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I did," he said, showing them the Coal Badge that he just earned from the gym leader. The Coal Badge was shaped like a boulder and Poké Ball combined, and it also resembled a miner's helmet.

"Cool," Ed responded.

"Was the gym leader hard at all?" Eddy asked him.

"You're not getting shit out of me Eddy," Jonny angrily told him, pissed off that Eddy would even dare talk to him after he killed his Bidoof and called him the n-word right to his face. "However, you are gonna have to wait, cause Kevin's gonna take him on soon."

"Damn it!" Eddy exclaimed. "How come I'm falling behind so much?"

"Because you're an ass who loves to piss people off too much," Jonny said to him.

"Hey, you're the one who threw the first punch!" Eddy exclaimed. "Don't even try to fucking act tough around me, unless you really think that you can tussle, which I doubt you can."

Just as Jonny was about to get off his motorcycle, his buddy Plank told him, "That little dickhead's not worth your time. Come on, let's just go get the next badge."

"You're right Plank," Jonny replied back with as he put on his helmet and turned on the engine to his motorcycle.

"Jonny, just where on Earth did you get that motorcycle from?" Double-D asked him. "And don't you think that you're a bit young to be riding one?"

"I jacked this from some fat guy named Sludge right after I got out of that jail," Jonny told him, causing Eddy to shiver just by hearing the name "Sludge" after what he did to him in jail. "And maybe a scrawny little fuck like you couldn't ride one of these, but I actually can. Now you three get the hell out of my way!" That's when Jonny started up his motorcycle and rode off, while splashing some dirt at the three boys. Double-D instantly tried cleaning himself off from the dirt splashed on him.

"Goodbye Jonny!" Ed said while waving at him from a far.

"Don't associate with bad kids like that Ed," Eddy told him as he brushed off the dirt on himself and then Ed.

"But Eddy, I still think there's good in him!" Ed exclaimed.

"Wow, that's just as true as me saying there's still a brain in you," Eddy replied back with. "But of course, we all know that retarded little fucks like you are hopeless."

"Well, goodbye now Eddy," Ed said as he opened up his two Poké Balls, having his Turtwig and Bidoof come out of them. "Come on Lockjaw and Werewolf, let's go take a little walk." This was Ed's way of ignoring someone who made him mad, by not even acknowledging their existence and what was going on.

As Ed and his two Pokémon were walking away from Double-D and Eddy, Eddy yelled at him, "Hey moron, don't you know that the gym is over here?" The only response that he got from Ed though was the middle finger. "Oh he did not just give me the finger."

"He did, and what's done is done now Eddy," Double-D told him.

"What, you're not mad that he flipped me off?" Eddy asked in a somewhat surprised tone.

"I've been more mad and your degenerate behavior than anything else recently," Double-D said to him. "I thought that having you serve your time in jail might change you, but it's done nothing to you and might have just made you worse!"

"Don't you even fucking dare try to stand up to me," Eddy coldly told him. "And if you did, it would be out of character, just like how Ed and Jonny have been acting lately."

"They're developing as people Eddy," Double-D replied. "They aren't going to be the same people as we've always known them as forever."

"Developing, out of character, it's all the same," Eddy responded. "Now come on bitch, let's just get in this gym so I don't have to wait any longer." Eddy then proceeded to open up the big red door of the gym and then went inside it, with Double-D fallowing him.

* * *

Now inside the gym, Double-D and Eddy walked around for a bit before finding some bleachers to sit down on. The design of the gym itself resembled a coal mine, with the battle arena having a coal floor and the walls of the gym also being made from coal. And there were lanterns to brighten the gym up just like the kind you'd find in a mine. Also, the bleachers and the walls surrounding the arena were a dark blue color.

As Double-D and Eddy took a seat on the bleachers, they noticed two familiar faces also sitting down. It was none other than Rolf and Nazz, with their Pokémon out with them. Rolf had with Torchic and Poochyena with him, while Nazz had her Mudkip, Budew and Pichu out with her.

Budew is a baby grass and poison type Pokémon that resembles a rosebud. When the two "vines" that are on top of Budew's head open up, a big spot can be seen on each vine (one that is blue and the other being red). As a matter of fact, the two vines are actually what will be the Pokémon's flower-holding arms when it evolves. Budew also appears to be wearing a green bib. This will become a skirt once it evolves. Budew's face is yellow, with long, vertical streaks of eyes and triangular, and has stubby yellow feet. These Pokémon are also known for loving sunlight, warmth and freshwater, all of which will help it evolve in its future.

Pichu is a small baby electric type Pokémon. They are small ground-dwelling rodents. Its fur is very short, and it has bright yellow coloration. The tips of its large ears are black, and it has additional black markings on its neck and tail. Its tail is short, but still bears some resemblance to the large lightning-bolt structure it will develop later on in life. It has pouches in its cheeks, which are pinkish colored and used for storing electricity. Its nose is extremely small, almost like a dot. Pichu are also very social and mischievous Pokémon, usually found in groups in the wild. And being baby Pokémon, Pichu have not mastered the ability to use electricity, and so they will release it randomly at times and may even zap themselves.

"Sup guys," Eddy said to two.

"Hey Eddy," Nazz said back to him. "So, I heard that you were in Sandgem Town for a while."

"Yeah, I had to show that punk Jonny up earlier, cause he was being an annoying little twat as usual," Eddy told her. "And he punches me in the face first, I kick his ass, and then we both went to jail for a week. And of course, jail was nothing, and I was the king there during my stay."

"Jonny the wood boy told Rolf that lying Ed boy was sexually assaulted by a heavy man named Sludge, yes?" Rolf asks.

"Fucking little shithead's spreading that around now!" Eddy exclaimed, with his face turning redder than the devil's dick. Enraged, he jumped at Rolf, tackling him to the ground and causing the both of them to roll down the bleachers. Although Eddy got in a few hard hitting punches on Rolf's face, Rolf managed to get on top of him and dropkick him in the mouth, causing Eddy's mouth to bleed and a couple of his teeth to be chipped.

"Eddy, that was uncalled for!" Double-D exclaimed.

"Talk about being hotheaded," Nazz commented.

"Rolf has no time to waste on piece of bullshit Ed boy!" Rolf exclaims. Rolf normally did not prefer to swear, but when he was pissed, then he would curse. "Come Helios and Cerberus, Rolf would like to leave now." So Rolf and his two Pokémon proceeded to exit the gym, angered for the fact that a possibly good and easy day had been ruined for them.

Getting up, Eddy crawled his way back up the bleachers to sit near Nazz and Double-D. "Did you guys see how I made that little pussy run away?" Eddy asked them, thinking that what he had done was more impressive than landing a man on the moon.

"Dude, that was really immature and dumb," Nazz said to him. "You didn't have any good reason for fighting Rolf, and the only reason why you aren't knocked out right now is because you're not worth wasting the effort on."

"Since when did women have opinions?" Eddy asks her. "Get your ass back in the kitchen and make me a sandwich." Having enough of Eddy's terrible attitude, Double-D grabbed Eddy and slammed him into the wall of the gym, surprising both Eddy and Nazz.

"Alright young man, I am not putting up with your attitude anymore!" Double-D exclaimed angrily to him. "Ever since we've been in Sinnoh, you've been nothing but a quarrelsome, racist, sexist, bullying, degenerate, homophobic, selfish, rude, inconsiderate, and worst of all, a jerk! Your behavior has so far driven away Jonny, Ed, Rolf and potentially some readers! If you don't start changing your act, then I will not be afraid to resort to more drastic measures."

"Did you just attempt to stand up to me and break the fourth wall?" Eddy asked in a pissed off tone of voice. He pushed Double-D off him and then punched him across the face, knocking him down. Double-D soon begins to roll down the bleachers, but then Nazz and her Pokémon catch him before he gets injured.

Nazz begins to help him back up, and then tells him, "Come on, lets just go over to the bleachers over there." She and Double-D begin to walk over to some bleachers on the other side of the gym, with Nazz's Pokémon fallowing her.

"At least I tried," Double-D says to her as they walk.

"And that's what makes you a bigger man than he is," Nazz tells him.

"Hey, I can hear what you two are saying!" Eddy yells, but is ignored. Realizing that he can do no more, Eddy decides to sit down for a while and just watch the upcoming gym battle.

* * *

In the arena of the gym, three people entered it. The first was the referee, who determines who wins the battle. Then came in the second person, the challenger, who we know as Kevin. Lastly is none other than the gym leader himself, Roark.

Roark was a rock type specialist, and had been a gym leader for about seven years now. He was a man of average height with shoulder length red hair. Roark wore glasses, a red miners helmet with a light on it, a gray jacket with a black shirt underneath it, white gloves, gray pants and black boots. He was generally a modest and nice person, although he had father issues that would get him worked up at times. And while he wasn't being a gym leader, Roark could be found acting as the foreman of the Oreburgh Mine.

Anyway, Kevin and Roark took their respective positions, with Kevin on the blue corner and Roark on the red corner. The referee stood near the wall in the middle of the arena and soon began to state the rules. "This will be a three on three knock out battle between the challenger, Kevin and the gym leader, Roark. Victory will be decided upon when one trainer's team is completely unable to battle, by knock out or death. The gym leader may not switch between his Pokémon unless they are knocked out. However, the challenger may switch between Pokémon at any given time during the battle. Now, may the battle begin!" he exclaimed, waving two flags in the air.

"Alright then, come on out, Geodude!" Roark yelled as he threw out a Poké Ball, and out came his Geodude.

Geodude is a gray rock and ground type Pokémon. It's a boulder with bulging rocky eyebrows, brown irises, and muscular five-fingered arms. Unlike most Pokémon, who are carbon based organisms, Geodude is a silicon based organism. They can even levitate in the air if they wish to thanks to the magnetic metals in their bodies. Geodude are known for having hard heads and sturdy bodies. And when provoked, Geodude have been known to throw rocks or literally explode at people or Pokémon.

"Let's go Houndour!" Kevin exclaimed as he threw out his Poké Ball, which his Houndour came out of. His Houndour walked up to him and licked him in the face out of affection. "Alright boy, we got a battle to win."

"It looks like Kevin's at a type disadvantage," Double-D commented.

"I think that his Treecko is the only Pokémon he has that isn't weak to rock type attacks," Nazz told Double-D.

"Geodude, play on the defensive and use stealth rock!" Roark commanded as his Geodude materialized sharp rocks from its hands and then threw them near Kevin's Houndour, not hitting it, but surrounding it.

"If he's playing defensive than let's play offensive!" Kevin exclaimed. "Houndour, run up to it and use bite."

As Houndour was charging towards Geodude, Roark told it, "Geodude, throw some rocks at it!" And so his Geodude picked up some rocks off of the floor and began chucking them at Houndour as it was running.

"Houndour, those rocks are really coal!" Keivn exclaimed. "Use ember on them and they'll vaporize!" As Houndour was running now, it shot small balls of fire from its mouth at the coal, burning them up and rendering them harmless. Then, in a heartbeat, Houndour's fangs became surrounded in dark energy as it bit Geodude's entire body, getting the rock monster stuck in his jaws.

"Geodude, use fire punch on its face!" Roark ordered as his Geodude's fists ignited and caught on fire. The Geodude then began punching Houndour, yet it still wasn't letting go of it.

"Houndour has the ability Flash Fire, which makes fire type moves do nothing but make him stronger!" Kevin told him. "Now, generate some smog!" Purple poisonous gas was now being exhaled from Houndour's jaws and nose, even though it still had its jaws tightly held onto Geodude.

"Try and use rock throw!" Roark said to his Geodude as it picked up some coal and tried to smash them against Houndour, but being weakened now, it couldn't exactly muster the strength to pick them up.

"Now use a ember attack!" Kevin told his Houndour as small fire came flaring out from its mouth. However, the combination of the smog and ember caused an explosion, sending Houndour and Geodude flying.

Although Geodude was now free from Houndour's jaws, it was damaged greatly by the explosion and impact. Houndour ended up landing on its paws and then slid back towards Kevin from the explosion, and although there was some blood on him, he wasn't injured too badly.

"Come on Geodude, try and use rock throw!" Roark exclaimed as his Geodude weakly picked up a piece of coal and chucked it at Houndour.

"Quickly, catch it with your mouth!" Kevin ordered as Houndour jumped in the air and caught the rock. "Now, fire it back with an ember!" A hot burning piece of coal was fired from Houndour's mouth and right at Geodude. The Geodude instinctively crossed its arms in front of its face, trying to block the incoming fiery rock. However, the blazing coal broke through Geodude's defense, and hit it right in the face, sending it back flying into the wall. Geodude's face cracked from the damage and then it landed on the ground, knocked out.

"Roark's Geodude is unable to battle, Kevin's Houndour wins this fight!" the referee exclaimed as he waved his flags.

Kevin's Houndour ran back to him and jumped on top of him, licking his face in happiness. "Okay boy, I'm proud that you won that fight, but you gotta get off me," he said, laughing a bit from the lick to the face. His Houndour then stepped right in the arena, ready to take on his next opponent.

"Alright Geodude, you put up a good fight," Roark said to his unconscious Geodude as he returned it into his Poké Ball. "You've meet Geodude already, so get ready to meet his "little" friend, Onix." Roark threw out a second Poké Ball, revealing his Onix.

Onix was a rock and ground type Pokémon, and it was actually the exact opposite of a little Pokémon. A full grown Onix such as Roark's could grow up to be nearly twenty-nine feet long and weigh as much as five tons. They, like Geodude, are silicon based creatures. And like Geodude, Onix also has a hard head and sturdy body. Onix also basically resembles a giant chain of gray boulders, with a rocky spine on its head. The Pokémon has a magnet in its brain that serves as an internal compass for when tunneling underground. They are quite fast Pokémon, and can reach speeds of fifty miles per hour while tunneling underground. And like a Staryu, an Onix can regenerate parts of its body if they're broken apart, so long as its head remains in tact that is.

"That thing's huge!" Nazz exclaimed. "I just hope that it doesn't crush Houndour, literally!"

"I'll admit that Houndour is at a disadvantage here, although it did just beat a Pokémon of the same typing as it earlier," Double-D commented.

"Onix, use screech!" Roark ordered as his Onix released a high pitched screech which caused invisible shockwaves to distort the air around Houndour.

The loud noise nearly made the Houndour wet itself in fear, and over in the bleachers, Eddy commented, "Oh boy, it looks like this battle's finally interesting."

* * *

Outside of the gym and in the streets of Oreburgh, Ed is walking solemnly with his two Pokémon. Although he tried to hide it with a stupid little smile, he was a bit depressed. Why was one of his best friends, Eddy, acting so mean to him lately? After the incident with his older brother, Eddy became such a nicer person. But, once he was told about the Sinnoh journey, Eddy just suddenly became quite the mean person. This was too much for Ed's simple mind to comprehend.

At least he had nice Pokémon with him, who followed Ed and would rub against him. "You two are like puppies and kitties, only sweeter," Ed told his Trutwig and Bidoof. His Turtwig, named Lockjaw, rubbed against him some more, along with his Bidoof, named Werewolf.

"Greetings there oafish Ed boy," a familiar voice told him. Turning around, he seen one of his pals from Peach Creek, and it was none other than Rolf himself.

"Hello Rolf!" Ed exclaimed, waving at Rolf, and then noticing the two Pokémon following Rolf. "Those are some cool Pokémon Rolf!"

"Thank you Ed boy, for as Rolf has been raising Pokémon for nearly two weeks now," Rolf said as he and his Pokémon were now closer to Ed and his Pokémon.

"You're Torchic is so awesome Rolf, I wish that I had one!" Ed exclaimed as he picked up Rolf's Torchic and held him to his face. Because Torchic were chickens, Ed had an immediate liking to them. In fact, he would have picked one as his starter if Rolf didn't get it first.

"Ed boy, be careful, Helios does not like it when others-" was all he could say before his Torchic spat out an ember on Ed's face, making his head catch on fire.

"I'm extra crispy now, cool," Ed commented as his head was burning, and yet he couldn't feel it. Luckily, Rolf patted down on Ed's head, putting out the fire before it could severely burn him.

"Unlike your Pokémon Ed boy, Rolf's Pokémon are not so docile," Rolf said as he grabbed his Torchic out of Ed's hands. "Now, would nincompoop Ed boy like to accompany Rolf to the mines?"

"Sure Rolf, that sounds fun!" Ed eagerly exclaimed as him and his Pokémon now joined up with Rolf to travel for a while.

After a nice twenty minute walk, Ed and Rolf and finally made it to the Oreburgh Mine. The outside of the mine had a ton of piles of coal, vents, drills, bulldozers and other construction equipment laying about. There was even a mine cart track, which while being outdated, still seemed to be in apparent use. And of course, there was a lot of miners working about, and some citizens entering the mine to train. See, Roark, being the foreman, was nice enough to allow townspeople to enter the mines for training. Although some of the miners didn't like this, they had to let them in anyway or else be fired.

"Rolf shall be departing for the mines to capture a beast!" Rolf exclaimed to Ed as he and his Pokémon ran off into the mine with some other civilians.

From a distance, a few miners could see Ed just standing there with his Pokémon. The miners chuckled at Ed because they thought he was really goofy looking and mentally ill. "Oh God, since when to they let kids like him get to carry around Pokémon?" asked one of the miners.

"He looks kind of strong though," another miner said.

"I gotta idea what to do with him," a higher ranking miner with a Nosepass said.

Nosepass is a rock type Pokémon composed of hard, angular, bluish-colored rock. It closely resembles an Easter Island Head, as their body is in the main shape of one. Their most prominent feature are their bright red, triangular noses, which are highly magnetic. They also have arms and legs, but don't appear to have any joints and have small, circular holes on the undersides. Nosepass has similar circular holes on where one might expect its ears to be, and its eyes, covered by dark, somewhat mask-like markings, seem perpetually closed in appearance. Nosepass's nose also functions as a electromagnet that points north. Two Nosepasses cannot face each other since they all have the same polarity. Nosepass's magnetism is stronger in cold seasons. It's also said to be unmoving and always facing north, although this is untrue, as they can turn around and hop about. However, if a Nosepass is standing still, it will always by default face north. And when endangered, Nosepass may protect itself by raising its magnetism, drawing iron objects to its body.

"So, what should we do with him?" one of the miners said.

"The usual prank we do with those muscle head type guys," the higher ranking miner responded.

As Ed and his Pokémon were standing around, a couple of the miners and the higher ranking miner approached Ed. Ed turned around and looked at them with a silly looking grin on his face. "Son, do you know how hard the Machop around here work?" the higher ranking miner asked Ed.

"There's Machop here?" Ed asked as he looked around and then seen some Machop helping the miners mine for coal. "Those Pokémon are so cool!"

"Yeah, well we got a few extra ones laying around here and there, and we'll let you have one," a miner told him, getting Ed excited. "But first, you gotta lift all that coal into that truck." The miner pointed at a heap of coal that was around two stories tall and mostly likely weighed, in total, about two to three tons.

"You gotta pick up all of that coal at once and put it in that truck," another miner told Ed as he pointed at a rather huge truck. "Oh, and you can't drop a single piece of coal."

"Aye captain!" Ed exclaimed as he saluted the miners in a goofy manner and than ran up to the heaping pile of coal with his Pokémon following him. In one swift swoop, Ed got his hands underneath the pile of coal and then lifted the whole mound. All of the miners proceeded to drop their jaws as they watched Ed carry than load of coal. Although Ed swerved around and almost dropped some of the pieces, he made a dash for it with the coal, and tossed it all in the truck. None of the pieces of coal fell out of that truck.

And so with this task completed, Ed danced in joy, and Lockjaw and Werewolf decided to dance along with him. As the boy danced, he approached a group of Machop, and one of them seemed to take a liking to Ed the minute it starred into his eyes. The Machop approached Ed, and Ed asked it, "What is your name, Machop?" The Machop then talked back to Ed, making some strange reptilian growls. "It is settled then. Your name is Freak."

As Ed and his three Pokémon, Lockjaw, Werewolf and the newest member of his team, Freak, skipped and danced into the mine itself, the miners still had their jaws dropped. One of the miners even fell to the ground and had a seizure because he could not handle what was going on right now. But then, suddenly, some men in black business suits and wearing sunglasses knocked the other miners out by hitting them in the back of their heads with some baseball bats.

"This mine is ours," one of the men in a black business suit said.

"Once we take over this place, we'll have enough coal to power all of our airships!" another one said.

"You two, hush, there's no need to talk about our plans in the middle of public," an Asian woman in a blue business suit and with crazy black rocker hair said. "Now come on grunts, let's get in that mine, for Neo- KGB!" The Neo-KGB grunts cheered as they proceeded to storm into the mine and reek havoc and chaos.

* * *

"Now Onix, use rock throw!" Roark commanded as his Onix picked up a huge piece of coal with its tail and then threw it at Houndour.

"Do a barrel roll!" Kevin exclaimed as his Houndour rolled out of the way and dodged the incoming boulder. "Now, run up to it and use bite!" Houndour now began to dash towards Onix at full speed now, preparing to bite the giant rock snake.

"That strategy isn't going to work again," Roark told him. "Now, use bind!" Onix stretched its massive rocky tail out at Houndour and then wrapped around the demon dog. The bind tightly squeezed Houndour, causing it to squeal in agony.

"Come on Houndour, use smog!" Kevin commanded as his Houndour released some smog from its mouth. Roark's Onix ended up breathing in the toxic gas, now becoming poisoned.

"Onix, use your dragon breath!" Roark exclaimed as his Onix shot out a green beam of air at Houndour.

"Use ember to make an explosion!" Kevin ordered as his Houndour fired out an ember from its mouth, making direct contact with the dragon breath. As a result, another explosion was created, and due to there being some extra smog floating around in the air, the blast was enormous, even covering up the Onix.

After the smoke and dust cleared up, Roark's Onix was covered in blast marks, and Kevin's Houndour was released from its grasp. However, Houndour rolled to the ground, covered in blood and having some wounds on its chest. Kevin rushed up to his Houndour to check if it was okay. Houndour looked up at Kevin and tried to give him a lick, but then things started to become blurry for Houndour, and he passed out.

"Kevin's Houndour is unable to battle, Roark's Onix wins the fight!" the referee exclaimed as he waved his flags.

"Hah, about time that dumb mutt faints," Eddy commented from the sidelines.

"You made me proud in that fight, now come on, you need some rest Houndour," Kevin told his Houndour as he returned it into his Poké Ball. "Now, it's your time to shine, Beedrill!" Kevin exclaimed as he threw out a Poké Ball and out came his Beedrill.

Beedrill is a fully evolved bug and poison type Pokémon. Beedrill mostly resembles a bipedal wasp, however it only has four legs instead of six. Beedrill's head is round with a slightly pointed mouth, with large, shiny red eyes and antennae in the shape of the number seven. Its legs are connected to its body by its thorax, and the first two are tipped with long, conical stingers. It stands on its other two legs, which are long, segmented and insectoid in shape. Beedrill has rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on its striped abdomen. Beedrill are known for being extremely quick Pokémon, and can inflict quite a bit of pain onto their opponents. It generally feeds on nectar and smaller bug Pokémon though.

"Where on Earth did Kevin get that Beedrill from?" Double-D asked.

"Remember the one he caught that was chasing Jimmy and Sarah around the cul-de-sac one day?" Nazz asked him. It was an incident that he'd never forget. Jimmy and Sarah were screaming in terror as that Beedrill chased them around. Ed was trying to fight off the Beedrill himself, not having any Pokémon with him at the time. And Eddy was rolling on the ground, laughing. But then, Rolf trapped the Beedrill in his house, and then Kevin came in and caught it with a Poké Ball he found laying around his house. After that, Kevin just decided to keep that Beedrill in its Poké Ball, making sure that it wouldn't attack anyone again. "Well, that's the same Beedrill. His mom transported it to him earlier this morning, because both of his parents didn't want it around."

"Oh my, that Beedrill is a brutal Pokémon, and even at a type disadvantage, it will most likely put up a good fight against Roark's Onix," Double-D commented. Suddenly, some sharp rocks that were just laying on the floor of the gym earlier began to jump at Beedrill.

"Beedrill, use iron defense, quick!" Kevin exclaimed as his Beedrill quickly enveloped itself in a cloak of iron. The sharp rocks deflected of the Beedrill, falling to floor and breaking.

"It appears as if Kevin's Beedrill has retained a move from its previous evolutionary stage," Double-D commented.

"Impressive, you've destroyed my stealth rock trap, I haven't had a trainer do that in awhile," Roark said to Kevin. "But now, Onix, use rock throw!" Roark's Onix began to pick up a huge chunk of coal and threw it at Beedrill.

"Use your iron defense again!" Kevin commanded as his Beedrill donned the iron cloak again, causing the chunk of coal to shatter on impact and not do any real damage on Beedrill at all. "Now, use fury attack!" Beedrill instantly went right in front of Roark's Onix and jabbed it with its stingers, doing moderate damage.

"Use dragon breath, now!" Roark ordered as his Onix shot a green beam of air at Beedrill, sending it flying into the wall. The impact caused Beedrill to crash through the wall, doing some hefty damage on it.

"Come on Beedrill, use your fury attack again on that Onix!" Kevin exclaimed as his Beedrill instantly popped out of the wall and then began to rapidly jab at the Onix again. These jabs weren't doing all that much damage on Onix though, due to the fact that rock type Pokémon weren't damaged that much at all from normal type attacks.

"Okay, now use rock throw again!" Roark exclaimed as his Onix picked up another boulder and threw it at Beedrill.

"Use iron defense again!" Kevin said as his Beedrill became surrounded in an iron cloak again, deflecting the rock as it shattered on impact. "Now, use fury attack again!" Beedrill once again jabbed at the Onix with its powerful stingers. However, this time, it was still in its iron cloak, making its stingers actually do quite a bit of damage on the Onix this time around. In fact, the fury attack and iron defense combo caused the Onix to collapse to the ground of the gym, causing a great big thud and a lot of coal and dust to fly everywhere.

After the dust cleared up, Roark could see that his Onix was panting, and pretty close to exhaustion, but wasn't seriously damaged enough to faint yet. So, Roark told his Onix, "Use your last amount of strength to use rock throw one more time!" Onix used its tail to grab a huge piece of coal and tossed it at the Beedrill.

"Defend yourself with iron defense!" Kevin ordered as his Beedrill became surrounded in its iron cloak once more. But, this time the rock actually managed to knock Beedrill to the ground. Beedrill ended up landing on Onix's head, smashing both Pokémon together, and causing both of them to knock each other out.

"Both Roark's Onix and Kevin's Beedrill are unable to battle, this fight ends in a tie!" the ref exclaimed as he waved his flags at both sides.

"Nice job Beedrill, you were a beast in that battle," Kevin said as he returned Beedrill into his Poké Ball.

"You fought pretty hard out there Onix," Roark said, returning his Onix into its Poké Ball. Now both trainers only had one Pokémon left for the battle.

"Alright, let's do this Treecko!" Kevin exclaimed as he threw out his last Poké Ball, which his Treecko came out of.

"A grass type?" Roark asked. "So, I guess this means that playing around is over then, huh? Now, show me what you're made of, Cranidos!" And out of the Poké Ball came none other than Roark's main Pokémon and thump card, Cranidos.

Cranidos is a gray, dinosaur-like rock type Pokémon. It physically resembled an extinct dinosaur species called the "_Pachycephalosaurus_". The back half of Cranidos's body has a large, spiky pattern of blue and it has a short tail. Cranidos also has stubby arms with three claws, which, despite apparent stubbiness, are still viable for usage in attacking. Cranidos has a hooked beak, red irises, and a hard, dome-shaped head that is colored blue with four spikes on its back. Cranidos has feet with three claws forward and one backward. Their main form of attacking is with their iron hard head, charging head first into battle. It could use various elemental attacks though, but was much weaker when using those types of moves.

"Oh my, a fossil Pokémon!" Double-D exclaimed in excitement. "Personally, I find fossil Pokémon to be very interesting, and I hope that I myself find a fossil during my journey here in Sinnoh."

"For once Kevin's got the type advantage, but that Cranidos looks awfully powerful," Nazz commented.

"Treecko, use absorb!" Kevin said as his Treecko shot a red beam at the Cranidos, draining some of its energy.

"Use headbutt, now!" Roark exclaimed as his Cranidos charged on at Treecko while it was still draining its health. The powerful headbutt made contact with Treecko, sending it flying into the metal bleachers surrounding the arena. Treecko then fell down from the wall, now bleeding from the severe damage from the headbutt.

"Oh man, this is gonna be bad," Kevin commented to himself as he watched his Treecko struggling to get back up. He knew now that for sure this would be no easy battle for him to win.

* * *

Back in the Oreburgh Mine, Rolf and his Poochyena, Cerberus, were going up against an Onix. This Onix looked like it was a teenager, not yet being full grown, and only being about twenty-four feet long. However, it was still a fairly strong Onix, and because of that, Rolf wanted to capture it. "Cerberus, bite onto the beast!" Rolf exclaimed as his Poochyena ran up to the Onix and bit it on the tail.

The Onix tried to shake off the Poochyena by nearly smashing it against the wall of the mine with its tail. However, Poochyena released its bite on Onix and was swung onto the head of the Onix. Now Poochyena bit onto the rocky spine on its head, causing the Onix to shriek in pain. Knowing that the Onix was now weakened and off guard, Rolf threw a Poké Ball at it, absorbing the Onix and causing his Poochyena to fall to the ground, unharmed of course. Then, after the Poké Ball wiggled around and beeped quite a bit, it finally made a clicking noise, indicating that Rolf had caught the Onix.

"Cool Rolf, you caught an Onix!" exclaimed none other than Ed, who had been watching Rolf capture the Onix, along with Lockjaw, Werewolf and Freak.

"Ah, thank you Ed boy, and it would appear to Rolf that there is a newcomer among your party as well, yes?" Rolf asked, noticing the Machop that Ed had with him.

"Oh, some miners just wanted me to lift some coal for them, and they let me have Freak!" Ed exclaimed. "Isn't he awesome Rolf?"

"Rolf would concur that this Machop of yours looks fairly strong, yes," Rolf told Ed.

"Look May, it's your boyfriend and that weird foreign kid," said none other than Lee Kanker, giggling a bit. She and her sisters, Marie and May, began to approach Ed and Rolf.

"Oh no, Kankers!" exclaimed Ed as he cowered behind Rolf. His three Pokémon began to surround Ed in order to protect him from any possible oncoming danger.

"Hey, I got a Bidoof too, sugar lumps," May said as she opened up her Poké Ball, which her Bidoof came out of. May's Bidoof was female, and had fewer tufts of fur on its tail than a male Bidoof would. Her Bidoof gazed at Ed's Bidoof amorously, causing Ed's Bidoof to appear confused.

"Hold it witches, Ed boy is not amused by your childish and femininity behavior," Rolf told them sternly as he started to roll up the sleeves on his shirt, revealing his muscular arms.

"Your both fourteen, you two should like girls by now," Marie told Rolf and Ed. "We're not exactly amused by your childish and dumb behavior either."

"We came to tell you two that some creeps in business suits are destroying this place," Lee said. "We seen them coming in and holding the miners hostage, and since we're in the mine right now, that's no good for us."

"What are you suggesting to Rolf and Ed boy, an alliance to be formed?" Rolf asked the Kanker sisters.

"Well, if you two don't wanna be held captive and maybe even killed, then yeah, I think it would be smart for you two to team up with us, but hey, that's just me," Marie said. Rolf and Ed really didn't get that much time to make up their decision. For as right after Marie proposed a temporarily alliance with them, about ten Neo-KGB grunts showed up.

"Freeze you five, you're not going anywhere," one of the Neo-KGB agents said. The Neo-KGB grunts began to approach the give young trainers as they were about to hold them hostage.

"No way are we going anywhere with you creeps," Lee said. "Now get ready to fight, Cyndaquil and Doduo!" She threw out two Poké Balls, which her Cyndaquil and Doduo came out of.

"Come on Chikorita and Bidoof, get them!" May said as her Bidoof got in front of her and she threw out a Poké Ball, which her Chikorita came out of.

Now realizing that he had to team up with three people he was terrified of, Ed knew that now was the time to ignore his petty fear of the Kanker sisters and start getting ready to fight the Neo-KGB grunts. "We shall attack, Lockjaw, Werewolf and Freak!" Ed exclaimed as his Turtwig, Bidoof and Machop began to get ready to do battle.

Rolf, like Ed realized that now was not the time to feel hatred to the Kanker sisters, but instead to do combat with these Neo-KGB agents. Rolf already felt like they were familiar foes to him, due to him having an encounter with two of their agents already. "Begin to brawl, Helios, Cerberus and Onix!" Rolf exclaimed as he threw out his three Poké Balls, which his Torchic, Poochyena and Onix came out of. "Hmm, Rolf has not yet named you, Onix."

"Ooh, name it "Glock", Rolf!" Ed exclaimed.

"Glock?" Rolf asked. "Do you like the name "Glock", Onix?" Rolf's Onix nodded, confirming that it wanted to be called "Glock" now.

"Alright, now let's show ourselves, Totodile, Spearow and Cubone!" Marie exclaimed as she threw out her three Poké Balls, which her Totodile, Spearow and Cubone popped out of.

Spearow is a very small normal and flying type Pokémon. Spearow are brown avian Pokémon with rough plumage on its head, with a beak shape similar to that of raptors, being short but hooked. It's underside is beige in coloration, with a patterning of two thin stripes. Spearow's light-pink feet have three talons, and its wings are a pinkish-red with lighter edges. It's back is black in coloration, and it has three brown-colored tail feathers. Spearow are also hardy, tough and easily angered Pokémon, not afraid of picking fights with other Pokémon or humans, regardless if they're bigger than it is.

Cubone is a small, brown theropod-like ground type Pokémon that always wears a skull (supposedly the skull of its dead mother) like a helmet. The skull masks its true face from view, which makes it a puzzlement for many trainers and researchers. It carries another bone, which it uses to attack in self-defense with. Cubone has a plump body with a paler-colored underbelly, with strong, clawed limbs to carry its bone as a weapon around wherever it goes. Cubone has a single, nailed toe on each foot, with two spikes on its back. A small tail is also present for balance, but it can be used for attacking. Most Cubones are also loners, disliking new company or making friends, and have almost non-existent social skills.

"Oh damn, those Pokémon actually look like they can put up a fight," a female Neo-KGB grunt said.

"We defiantly don't have enough Pokémon do a successful mobbing on them," another Neo-KGB grunt said.

"Is there a problem, grunts?" asked the high ranking Neo-KGB agent, in her blue business suit. Accompanying her were fifty other Neo-KGB grunts that seemed to follow her every command.

The Neo-KGB grunts, now realizing that they defiantly had greater numbers on their side, were now sure of their selves that they could take down those Peach Creek kids. "Not at all, ma'am," a Neo-KGB grunt replied.

"That's Agent Anastasia to you, grunt," Agent Anastasia told the lower ranking grunt. "Now come on, let's show these punks what the Neo-KGB is!" As she yelled that out, the Neo-KGB grunts cheered and released their Pokémon to attack, mainly Sableye, Mawile, Gulpin, Baltoy, Corphish and Makuhita. Agent Anastasia also threw out a Poké Ball, which her Rhyhorn popped out of.

Rhyhorn is a small rhinoceros-like ground and rock type Pokémon with a body of gray, rocky plates, a ridge on its back, and visible fangs protruding from its upper jaw. Rhyhorn has four short legs with two claws and a triangle-shaped head with a single, short horn. Rhyhorn has small triangular openings on the sides of its head, which can be presumed to be ears. A Rhyhorn's most well known method of attack is to charge straight into things. A charging Rhyhorn can knock a trailer flying. One can also say that a Rhyhorn has rocks for brains because it can only remember one thing at a time. A perfect example of this is whenever a it starts charging, it'll forget why it did so in the first place.

Makuhita are medium-sized yellow fighting type Pokémon that are known for their bulkiness. They have a black chest area and have hands that resemble black gloves. They also have red circles on their cheeks and slit-like eyes. It has a knot on its head, possibly making it resemble a punching bag. Makuhita are constantly training to be the best fighters they can be and they are more then willing to throw their weight around.

Sableye are very diminutive hominid-like dark and ghost type Pokémon with dark purple bodies. Their bodies are adapted for cave life as they are flexible enough to fit into small crevices while being tough enough to survive cave-ins. Their most distinguishing features are their gemstone-like eyes, which allow them to see in very little light. They have gemstones on their chests, which grow as a result of its crystal and mineral diet. They are able to feed on such hard foods because of their sharp razor teeth, which are designed to crunch up rocks. Sableye, contrary to popular belief, are friendly Pokémon, although they are known to play tricks on travelers to get their attention since they get lonely easily.

Mawile are short yellow and black steel type Pokémon. Their legs have yellow coverings that give the appearance of a dress or bellbottom pants, and their feet and arms are black. Their most famous feature, though, is a pair of huge, black, toothy, jaw-like horns with a yellow spot on its surface that grow from the backs of their heads. They are able to open and close these jaws at will and use them to bite or ward off potential threats. Mawile also has drooping black extensions from the sides of its head which can be presumed to be ears and red eyes. Rather than attacking an opponent head on, this Pokémon lives up to its nickname, the deceiver. It will turn its back to its foes and cleverly use its dual horns which are disguised as a pair of huge jaws, making it look much more vicious and powerful than it really is.

Gulpin is a round, green, blob-like poison type Pokémon. It has a black parallelogram on its back and a yellow feather on its head. Gulpin's face consists of puckered lips and slanted eyes that are always closed. It has two stubby appendages that are the same shape as its lips. Gulpin is known to eat in large quantities, most likely because its powerful stomach can handle anything. And they swallow anything their own size with their mouths, which when opened are as big as their bodies.

Baltoy are small, tan-and-red figurine-like ground and psychic type Pokémon that is made out of clay or mud. It balances on a single foot. To maintain this balance, it has two arm-like appendages that even out its center of gravity, therefore making it more stable. Baltoy has a single spike-like protrusion on the top of its head, and its red body markings make its abdomen somewhat resemble a Poké Ball. Baltoy's eyes appear to have arching red eyebrows, and seem perpetually closed or encased in goggles. A Baltoy also levitates in the air constantly, even during its sleep.

Corphish are a water type crustacean Pokémon with a red shell. However, the joints to its limbs and the underside to its body and pincers are cream in coloration. They possess four pairs of limbs in total: two pincers and three pairs of legs used for walking about. Their eyes are saucer-like, with small pupils, and it has a crest of three spikes on its head. Its tail is fairly short and lobster-like. Corphish try to compensate for their small size by being stronger than any other Pokémon on their territory. A little known fact is that Corphish is not actually native to Japan, but the United States of America, where they were imported from sometime during the 19th century.

Notwithstanding the fact that the Peach Creek kids were completely outnumbered, there was one thing they had on their side: strength. Rolf stood valiantly, which Ed copied. The Kankers tried to look ferocious, indicating that they were not going to hold back anything during this epic battle. Then, in a flash, Turtwig, Torchic, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Machop, Doduo, Cubone, Spearow, Poochyena, Onix and the two Bidoof's began to charge into combat. Knowing that while fighting off a legion of Pokémon may be no easy feet, there was defiantly a chance of success at least.

* * *

"Cranidos, use headbutt again!" Roark exclaimed as his Cranidos began to charge at Kevin's Treecko once more.

"Get out of the way, now Treecko!" Kevin commanded as his Treecko unexpectedly seen the Cranidos getting ready to heatbutt again. Swiftly, it jumped out of the way, causing Roark's Cranidos to smash its head into the wall of the gym. Then, Treecko landed on Cranidos's back, and began to perform a direct absorb attack on it, painfully leeching away any health that the Cranidos had.

"Thrash about, now!" Roark ordered as his Cranidos began to quickly move its body around in jerky attacking motions. The power of this attack was enough to knock Treecko off of Cranidos, causing Treecko to tumble and skid across the gym's floor.

"Pound it good Treecko!" Kevin ordered as his Treecko got up and began to beat down on Cranidos with its tails and fists, knocking Cranidos to the ground.

"Pursuit it, now!" Roark exclaimed as his Cranidos got back up and became surrounded in dark energy as it charged at Kevin's Treecko.

"Use quick attack to strike back with!" Kevin exclaimed as his Treecko quickly assaulted at the Cranidos, striking it in one of its knees, knocking it off balance and removing it of the dark aura around it. "And again!" Kevin said as Treecko carried out another quick attack, knocking down the Cranidos. Then, Treecko decided himself to execute an absorb on the Cranidos, as he hooked on with the ridges of his pads onto the Cranidos's head, doing an immense amount of damage.

"Heatbutt that Treecko into the wall, Cranidos!" Roark told his Cranidos as it got up off the ground and charged into a nearby wall. The impact of the headbutt did a lot of damage to Treecko, making it black out for a couple of seconds before it realized just what was going on. Cranidos subsequently started to bash its head on Treecko, which felt like it was getting hit constantly with a metal wrecking ball.

"Come on Treecko, retaliate that with a nice pounding!" Kevin told his Treecko as it abruptly dodged one of the arriving heatbutts and then decided to do some ass whooping. With all its might, Treecko whacked and slammed at the Cranidos with its tails and fists over and over again. Although pound was a normal type move and that normally wouldn't do a lot of damage on a rock type like Cranidos, Treecko's pound attack was scoring critical hits all over on Cranidos.

"That's it Cranidos, finish this with skull bash," Roark ordered as Cranidos lowered its head and then bashed at Treecko.

"Take that Cranidos down now!" Kevin exclaimed as Treecko held onto the head of the Cranidos as it was charging into another wall. Cranidos however kept on charging, even though Treecko was trying to stop it. Then, just as Treecko was mere inches away from the wall, it finally managed to shove Cranidos to the floor of the gym. And to get the job done, Treecko preformed one last absorb attack, draining all the remaining health out of Cranidos, finally knocking it out.

"Roark's Cranidos is unable to battle, Kevin's Treecko wins the battle!" the referee exclaimed as he waved his flags at Kevin.

"Yeah, go Kevin!" Nazz yelled from the sidelines, causing Kevin to blush a little.

"Excellent job chap!" Double-D also yelled.

"Blah, I could've did that," Eddy said to himself.

"Cranidos, you really did give it your all out there, so you've earned a little rest," Roark said as he returned his Cranidos into its Poké Ball.

"Treecko, you're a real winner," Kevin said as his Treecko ran back to him and started to cling onto his chest. "So for now, you need a little rest, alright?" he said to his Treecko as he too returned it back into its Poké Ball.

"Kevin," Roark said as he walked up to him. "For beating me, you've earned the Coal badge, now here, take it," Roark said as he handed Kevin the Coal Badge.

"Thank you," he replied back with as he shook his hand and then put the Coal Badge is a case. Nazz then came rushing down from the bleachers and then went up to Kevin.

"You were awesome out there Kevin," Nazz told him.

"Thanks," he replied. "Hey, where did Rolf go?"

"Oh, he went to blow off some steam," Nazz told him, confusing Kevin since he didn't think Rolf was in a bad mood today.

"What happened?" he asked, as Nazz pointed at Eddy, who was walking down the bleachers. "That punk? Shit, the kid's not worth any of our time."

"Exactly, so come on, let's go find Rolf," Nazz told him as the two walked out of the gym in order to find Rolf's whereabouts.

Soon, after Nazz and Kevin left, Eddy jumped down from the bleachers and into the arena of the gym. He walked up into the blue corner of the gym, being the next challenger now. "Alright, can we have a battle now?" Eddy asked Roark.

"Sorry kid, but I gotta go heal up my Pokémon and then make a phone call, so can you wait half an hour?" Roark asked as he walked off into a disclosed room in the gym.

"Damn it!" Eddy exclaimed as he stomped on the floor with rage.

"Just be patient Eddy!" Double-D yelled at him from the bleachers. However, Eddy knew for a fact that he was defiantly going to wait more than a half an hour for his battle with Roark to begin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Well, I hoped that you enjoyed possibly the longest chapter of any story that I've ever written before. The next chapter should be up sometime around August or later than that. It's unlikely that this story will be updated around July. Also, in the eighth chapter of this fanfiction, you readers out there can make one OC trainer to battle against a character in this story. The character I like will be in it for the battle. Extra characters may be used later on in the fanfiction, but for now, only that one trainer I like will be in it. However, there are some rules for it. _

_One, the trainer must have four Pokemon, each from different generations and of different types (ex, trainer can have Numel, but not Baltoy since they both share the ground type and generation they were introduced in). Two, the Pokemon must be in their most basic evolutionary stage (ex. trainer can have Pichu, but not Pikachu, trainer can have Eevee, but not Leafeon, etc). Three, no fifth gen Pokemon yet, sorry, but they don't have English names or full movesets to work with yet. Four, no legendary Pokemon. Movesets are unnecessary though, and will be provided by me. Anyway though, here's the character sheet to fill out. Just put it in the review so I can see it.  
_

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Appearance:_

_Pokemon 1:_

_Pokemon 2:_

_Pokemon 3:_

_Pokemon 4:  
_


	6. Conflict

**Author's Note:** _Hey fellas, Neo H.B.B. Sam here, and surprisingly, I've managed to get the sixth chapter up in July after all, although it is shorter than the previous chapter. Anyway, I'm no longer accepting OC trainers, and won't be unless I need to. However, I will say that Lieutenant Shroom has won the OC trainer contest, and as a reward, his OC trainer will battle Eddy in the eighth chapter. Ckelef1, Lando and PoopSaga6 will receive runner up prizes as their OC trainers will get cameo appearances. Also, PoopSaga6, Pokemon do in fact eat other Pokemon, and this has been referenced in the games, anime and manga before. You know, a Growlithe would eat a Zigzagoon, just like how a wild dog would eat a raccoon. And as a future reference, mammal Pokemon will not lay eggs in this story, even though they do in the games, anime and manga. Really, would it make sense for something like a Chimchar to lay an egg, when having it give live birth would make much more sense? But anyway, enough logistics and stuff, please, just read and review this chapter, and I hope that you enjoy it. Although as a warning, Eddy does battle in this chapter, if that displeases any of you here. So yeah, now enjoy the story._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6- Conflict

"Fuck you dad," said a teary eyed and very distraught Roark. This was just how every conversation he had with his father ended up. Roark and his father never really had a good relationship with each other, with his father being quite the abusive person to him, especially as a child. Oh the beatings, humiliation, verbal abuse and even molestations his father did to him when he was young. And even now, at twenty-seven years old, Roark was still mistreated greatly from his father. Hell, even though he was an adult, it wasn't uncommon for his dad to go to Oreburgh to assault his son physically, emotionally, mentally or even sexually. And right now, he was being verbally abused by his father on the phone, for the seventh time this week. Roark wondered to himself why he still even had contact with his horrible father.

"Come and say that to my face you retarded pussy," his dad told him. "Fuck, I knew I should have killed both you and your mother at the same time when I had the chance. Dumb bitch deserved to have my Pokémon murder her ass to death."

"Don't ever say that again you monster!" Roark shouted, causing his dad to laugh over the phone. His father always did love seeing Roark get riled up, or anyone he pissed off in that manner.

"Alright, I got my laugh out of you for today," his dad said to him. "Now I gotta go fuck some bitches, unlike your faggot ass. I feel like having my own Pokémon maul me to death every time I remember that I have a gay, autistic son like you."

"I am going to fucking kill you dad!" Roark yelled over the phone.

"Oh, so now you think that your sorry uncoordinated ass can beat me, the self-proclaimed 'Ironman' up?" his dad asked. "Yep, that's it, I've made up my mind. After I get done screwing around with this whore I have with me right now, I'm gonna rape you and your faggot ref boyfriend. Who knows, maybe I'll do a little ass kicking if I'm in the mood."

Roark couldn't feed into his dad's abuse anymore. That's when he hung up the phone, while hearing his father sadistically laugh as usual. Then, he couldn't help but fall on the floor and begin sobbing uncontrollably. He never wanted to live tormented by his dad constantly, and Roark would never enjoy the suffering. He could never bring himself to defeat his dad once and for all, because his dad was physically, mentally and emotionally better that he would ever be.

"Roark baby, you're Pokémon are all heal-" his boyfriend, the ref for his gym said before noticing Roark weeping on the floor uncontrollably, again. Setting down Roark's Pokémon, he rushed over to Roark and picked him up, while Roark hugged onto him. "What did your father say this time?" he asked with concern. He knew just how bad of a person Roark's father was, despite the fact that his dad's public image portrayed him as a noble, hardworking man, when in reality his father was a bad and abusive person.

"He said that I was a disgrace to gym leaders everywhere for loosing to some people already this morning, called both of us faggots, bragged about murdering my mom, made fun of my autism and then said that he was going to rape and beat us!" Roark explained, still crying on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"There now Roark, your dad's getting to be quite old, I'm sure he won't pose as much of a threat anymore," his boyfriend said softly to him. "I know that you've gone through more abuse than anyone should have to endure in their life. You father is a horrible homophobe and he should rot in hell. But, always remember that one day, he will go down."

"Fuck man, you just don't understand," Roark sadly told him. "Sure, my dad might be in his fifties, but he still scares me. God, he makes me want to kill myself."

"Roark, never say that again!" his boyfriend exclaimed, shocking Roark. "You're better than your dad and always will be. Who cares if he's one of the most powerful people in Sinnoh. You're the most nicest, friendliest, caring, smartest and sexiest person I've ever met. Don't ever let him or anyone else tell you otherwise."

"You're right, who cares what that chump thinks," Roark said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "If he tries to give us hell, then we'll at least try to give him a little hell back."

"Now that's the Roark I like to hear from," his boyfriend said. "Now come on, there's been a trainer waiting out there for at least forty-five minutes right now. Let's make this battle today's win, shall we?"

"Alright then," Roark said, walking over to his Poké Balls and picking them up from off the table. "I better get to battling now."

"Oh Roark," his boyfriend said, causing Roark to turn around and have his boyfriend kiss him on the lips. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks," Roark said as the two walked out from the room and into the arena of the gym to do battle with the challenger we know as Eddy.

* * *

Meanwhile, there where two young trainers out on Route 207. It had a rocky, rough, rugged and hilly terrain, and mountain Pokémon tended to live around it. There where even caves that Zubat would roost in during the day and then come out at night. And Geodudes and Machops were quite common on this route as well, since it was their dominant type of area to live in. However, these trainers weren't looking for any of those Pokémon. Instead, they were looking for a Pokémon called Ponyta.

Ponyta was a medium sized fire type Pokémon with a physiology similar to that of a horse. However, its mane and tail are made of flames rather than the usual horse hair. Its fur is cream all over and it is capable of leaping tall buildings in a single bound. They are known for having hooves harder than diamond being great at wielding fire.

The trainer after her was a redheaded girl from Peach Creek named Sarah, and accompanying her was her best friend Jimmy. Even though Sarah already had a fire type Pokémon on her team already (Charmander), she thought that Ponyta was an absolutely beautiful Pokémon and she just had to have it. Most young trainers like Sarah and Jimmy tended to catch nearly anything they seen, while older trainers were more likely to only capture Pokémon that they thought would make great additions to their teams. And even then, Sarah only had three Pokémon with her so far, and Jimmy only had his Squirtle and Nidoran .

"Sarah, I thought I seen one!" exclaimed Jimmy as he pointed at a Pokémon in the distance. Sarah looked over at the Pokémon, but it only turned out to be a Kricketune, which while being a rare Pokémon on this route, was not the one she was looking for.

"Jimmy, that's only some weird bug," Sarah told him, causing Jimmy to jump in terror and fall in Sarah's hands.

"Creepy crawlies Sarah," Jimmy said shaking, while Sarah put him down. Jimmy was known for being quite the coward, fearing bug type Pokémon and most evolved Pokémon, which Kricketune was both of.

"Oh relax Jimmy, that's just some harmless bug," Sarah said to him. "And if it did try to get us, my Charmander would just burn the dang thing on fire."

"Okay then Sarah," Jimmy said, still shaking in fear, before noticing something else and pointing at it. "Hey Sarah, is that a Ponyta?"

"It is Jimmy!" exclaimed Sarah as she seen the Ponyta in the distance, eating some grass on a hill. Quickly, Sarah and Jimmy ran up to the Ponyta and it noticed the two children. Getting territorial, the Ponyta began to tap its hoofs on the ground as a warning to them to get away. To Sarah, this message meant that it wanted to fight. "Okay then, come on out, Magikarp!" yelled Sarah as she threw out a Poké Ball and out come a Magikarp.

Magikarp is a reddish-orange water type Pokémon that was a medium-sized carp. Its notable characteristics include large, heavy scales. Magikarp's fins are primarily white, but it has two stiff, three-peaked fins on its back and stomach which are both yellow. It also has long yellow barbells and is known for its immense splashing power. However, while Magikarp are hardy Pokémon that are capable in surviving in any water, may it be fresh, salt, or heavily polluted water, most trainers overlook them because they are pathetically weak in battle, doing nothing but flop around. Sarah only got one because that mentally insane fisherman she and Jimmy met earlier had forced her to keep it after she fished it up. She was then going to release it behind his back, but she took pity on the poor Pokémon and decided to keep it around anyway, hoping that it would grow in strength.

"Now Magikarp, attack!" Sarah exclaimed, but her Magikarp just hopped around and did nothing. The Ponyta then charged at the Magikarp with full speed and sent the poor fish flying, making it hit a nearby wall. This knocked out the Magikarp in one hit, which was no difficult feat since Magikarp are so incredibly weak. "Oh great, now return!" Sarah said as she absorbed her Magikarp back into its Poké Ball.

"Sarah, it's looking angry at us," Jimmy said as he pointed at the Ponyta again, showing that it was breathing fire from its mouth and nose, indicating that it had the intention of greatly harming anyone in its way.

"Get it Nidoran!" exclaimed Sarah as she threw another Poké Ball, this time having her Nidoran come out of it. "Quickly, use Head Smash, now!" she exclaimed as her Nidoran became surrounded in a whitish-blue aura and its body to turn black and white. Both Pokémon charged at each other head on, with Nidoran easily knocking the Ponyta into a wall and then having it fall to the ground. However, the Head Smash attack was so powerful that it had also injured Nidoran , making him collapse and faint. Although Nidoran was now knocked out and Sarah only had one Pokémon left, the Ponyta was now struggling to get back up, and it was actually poisoned since it made contact with the horn of Nidoran , which was quite venomous.

"Now's your chance Sarah!" Jimmy exclaimed. Quickly, Sarah returned Nidoran into its Poké Ball and then she threw another Poké Ball at the Ponyta, absorbing it into the Poké Ball. The Poké Ball then rolled around and made beeping noises for a bit, before finally clicking, indicating that Sarah had captured her Ponyta.

"Yay, I caught a Ponyta!" Sarah exclaimed as she jumped for joy, now having caught her fourth Pokémon.

"Hey Sarah, that Ponyta looked really hurt," Jimmy told her. "Maybe you should heal it."

"That's a good idea there Jimmy," Sarah said as she opened up her Poké Ball, which Ponyta came out of, still laying on the ground, poisoned. Sarah then searched through her bag and pulled out a potion and an antidote, which she sprayed on the Ponyta, healing it. The Ponyta was now strong enough to get back up again and was no longer poisoned.

"I wonder what the Pokédex says about Ponyta," Jimmy said as he opened up his Pokédex as it began to speak some information about Ponyta.

"Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon. One can tell how much this Pokémon trusts its trainer if they pet the fire on it. If it burns them, it means that they don't trust their trainer yet," the Pokédex told Jimmy as he then closed it and put it back in his bag.

"Do you wanna see if it trusts you yet Sarah?" Jimmy nervously asked.

"I guess that I can give it a shot Jimmy," Sarah said as she put her hand on the fire going down her Ponyta's back. The loudest scream one would ever hear echoed throughout the route, alarming the Zubat's to fly out of their caves and the Geodudes and Machops to run in terror. Even the Kricketunes, who had poor hearing, could hear this painful scream, causing them to also hop away in panic. And poor Jimmy just about had his little ears bleed. That scream of Sarah's put banshee screams to shame that day.

* * *

But back at the Oreburgh gym, Eddy is laying on the floor, bored out of his mind and getting quite impatient at waiting for so long. "Ugh, hey Double-D, do you know how long the guy's been taking?" Eddy yelled as he decided to get back up and stretch his back.

Checking his watch, Double-D told him, "It's been forty-five minutes since Roark's battle against Kevin, Eddy."

"Forty-five fucking minutes! Damn, if he doesn't show up soon, why I aught to-" Eddy said, before noticing that Roark and the referee were walking into the arena of the gym. "About time, I was almost about to go crazy or something," Eddy said as Roark got into the red corner of the gym and the ref stood near the middle next to the wall and soon began to explain the rules.

"This will be a three on three knock out battle between the challenger…" the ref said, but then got lost on not knowing who the challenger's name was. "Sorry, but what's your name?"

"Ugh, it's Eddy," he told him. "And I know what the rules are, I watched you say them during the battle before. The gym leader can't switch Pokémon, it's a three on three battle, victory is determined when the opponent's team is completely knocked out of killed, and so on. Now, can we get on with it already?"

"Very well then," the ref said well mumbling something else that no one else in the gym could hear at the time. "Now, may the battle begin!" he exclaimed, waving two flags in the air.

"Alright then, come on out, Geodude!" Roark yelled as he threw out a Poké Ball, and out came his Geodude.

"Give him hell, Seedot!" Eddy yelled as he also threw out a Poké Ball, which his Seedot came out of, while shuffling its feet quickly on the floor of the gym. "Now, use bullet seed to shoot the hell out of that dumb rock!" Eddy exclaimed as his Seedot began to spin around very rapidly and then fired medium-sized seeds in the shape of bullets at the Geodude.

"Protect yourself, Geodude!" Roark commanded as his Geodude crossed its arms in front of its body as it glowed a light green color, before being surrounded by a green force field. The bullet seed from Eddy's Seedot then just merely bounced off this green force field, and thus no damage whatsoever was done to Geodude at all. "Now, use Fire Punch!" Roark exclaimed as his Geodude's fist ignited on fire as it levitated towards Eddy's Seedot, ready to knock it out.

"Quick, use bide!" Eddy ordered as his Seedot became outlined in white as it endured the fiery punch from Roark's Geodude, and directly head on at that.

"Ooh, now's a good time to set up a stealth rock, Geodude!" Roark exclaimed as his Geodude materialized sharp rocks from its hands and then threw them near Eddy's Seedot, not hitting it, but only surrounding it.

"Unleash the bide!" Eddy yelled as his Seedot's body glowed white and then fired a white beam back at Roark's Geodude from its body.

However, since bide is only a normal type move, it didn't do all that much damage against a rock type Pokémon like Geodude. In fact, Roark's Geodude was still fine, and not that badly damaged. "It's time to use rock throw!" Roark ordered as his Geodude began to pick up the coal from the gym and started to swiftly throw them at Eddy's Seedot.

"Start dodging, now!" Eddy commanded as his Seedot started hopping and spinning around everywhere in the arena of the gym, nimbly evading all of the chunks of coal that Roark's Geodude was throwing at it. But, it didn't take long nevertheless for a piece of coal to actually hit Seedot though, and at that point Seedot fell flat on the ground of the gym. And then it was pelt by even more pieces of coal, and soon enough, Eddy's Seedot was covered in coal, and when it got out of the pile of coal, it fell down again, this time knocked out.

"Eddy's Seedot is unable to battle, Roark's Geodude wins this fight!" the ref exclaimed as he waved his flags.

"Nice job out there Geodude," Roark complemented to his Pokémon as he gave it a thumbs up, which the Geodude returned back to Roark.

"Damn it Seedot, you had the type advantage, you should have won that fight," Eddy said as he held up a Poké Ball and returned Seedot back into it.

"You know Eddy, having the type advantage doesn't necessarily guarantee victory!" Double-D shouted from the bleachers of the gym.

"Shut the fuck up Double-D," Eddy told him angrily, pissed off that it looked like he was loosing right now. "Okay, Zigzagoon, get the job done right!" Eddy exclaimed as he threw out another Poké Ball, this time with his Zigzagoon popping out of it. Suddenly though, as Zigzagoon was now in the arena of the gym, the sharp rocks began to pierce the Pokémon, with them stabbing into her body, causing Zigzagoon to bleed.

"Looks like my stealth rock worked!" Roark exclaimed. "Now Geodude, use rock throw!" Roark ordered as his Geodude picked up to coal from the floor of the gym and began chucking them at Zigzagoon.

"Headbutt that motherfucker!" Eddy ordered as his Zigzagoon started charging towards Geodude. The coal thrown at it was shattered upon impact with her head. And then, she smashed her head on Geodude, sending it flying into the wall of the gym and surprisingly doing some hefty damage on it. However, now Zigzagoon's head was bleeding heavily as well, and now the poor girl was severely damaged.

"Geodude, use your Fire Punch now!" Roark exclaimed as his Geodude's fist ignited on fire as it levitated towards Zigzagoon.

"Kick some stuff in its face," Eddy commanded as his Zigzagoon kicked up some dust into the face of Geodude, which also put out the fire on its fist. You could say that this attack was like a variation of Sand Attack. "Now, finish it off with one last headbutt!" Eddy yelled as his Zigzagoon jumped in the air, did a front flip and then crashed her head onto Roark's Geodude. The impact of this attack not only cracked Zigzagoon's skull (which killed her), but also actually managed to crack the body of Geodude in half, effectively slaying it as well.

"Both Geodude and Zigzagoon are deceased, the fight has resulted in a tie," the ref stated as he waved both of his flags in the air.

"Geodude, no!" Roark exclaimed, now greatly saddened that his Geodude was dead. "You… you've killed a gym leader's, no, you killed my Pokémon. For that, you shall pay," Roark said sternly.

"Oh shut your fucking mouth you big baby, my Zigzagoon died in that battle too you know," Eddy told him, only making Roark even more mad. "Now come on, let's get on with the rest of this battle, bitch."

"Don't talk to Roark like that," the ref said as he picked up the slain Geodude and Zigzagoon as he took both their bodies off the battle arena. "Now, may the battle continue."

"Eddy, aren't you ashamed of yourself for killing his Pokémon?" Double-D asked him.

"Hey, I don't ask my Pokémon to kill their opponents, but if they do anyway, then that's fine by me," Eddy told him. "Anyway, Chimchar, let's fuck things up," Eddy said as he threw out one last Poké Ball, which his Chimchar came out of as it made its battle cry. The stealth rock did nothing to Chimchar, since all the sharp stones were still stuck in Zigzagoon's dead body.

"Show no mercy, Onix!" Roark yelled as he threw out a Poké Ball, with his Onix coming out of it. On instinct, his Onix let out a loud screech, but this didn't even make Chimchar flinch, having no effect on the fiery primate whatsoever. Already, Roark and his Onix could tell that they were in for quite the fight, and Eddy smirked in response.

* * *

Over in the Oreburgh Mine, Ed, Rolf, May, Marie and Lee were using their Pokémon to stop the Neo-KGB and their Pokémon from taking over the mine. Rolf's Torchic, named Helios and Lee's Cyndaquil were burning away at their Mawiles with their embers, while Ed's Machop, named Freak was karate chopping them, which was knocking them out in great numbers. Rolf's newly captured Onix, named Glock, was throwing rocks at all the Gulpin with its tail, and Marie's Cubone was whacking at them with its bone club, which was efficiently knocking them out. Then, Rolf's Poochyena, named Cerberus was biting at the Baltoy, and being immune to their psychic powers, she wasn't damaged one bit.

Marie's Spearow was flying around the mine and pecking away at the Makuhita, doing super effective damage on them. Ed's Turtwig, named Lockjaw and May's Chikorita were firing their "Razor Leafs" at the Corphish, causing them to bleed and pass out. And over in the darker part of the mine, Marie's Totodile and Lee's Doduo were taking out the Sableye, and although Sableye had no elemental weaknesses, they weren't all that strong, so the two Pokémon were easily defeating them.

Now, just who was going after Agent Anastasia's Rhyhorn? Why, none other than Ed's Bidoof, named Werewolf, and May's Bidoof. It was two pieces of vendor trash going up against a decently powerful rhinoceros made of rock. Things did not look good, even though it was two against one. "Just a couple of Bidoofs?" Agent Anastasia asked herself. "How pathetic. Now Rhyhorn, show them what your Rock Blast is capable of." Three turquoise rings now appeared around Rhydon and rapidly spun around her body. Then, the rings glowed a white color and were then fired at the two Bidoofs, directly hitting them both and causing them to skid across the floor of the mine.

In turn, the two Bidoofs curled themselves into balls and then rolled towards the Rhyhorn with incredible speed. This move they were doing was called "Rollout", and it was a rock type move. However, the two rollouts just merely bounced off Rhyhorn, and made the two Bidoofs fall to the floor again. At this point, the Rhyhorn began to stomp on both Bidoofs at the same time, causing tremendous amounts of pain. Soon, the Rhyhorn began to perform a move called "Dragon Pulse", which made it open its mouth for a turquoise colored energy ball to form around it. She then fired the ball at the ground, releasing a pulse full of draconic energy, which hurt the two Bidoofs even more.

When all hope seemed lost, something magical and special began to happen to those two Bidoofs that day. Their entire bodies began to glow completely white. No, they weren't dying. Instead, they were doing what most Pokémon do: evolve. It was more akin to metamorphosis than actual evolution, so it was as if the two Pokémon were growing up. And soon, their bodies, still covered in white energy, were changing. The two Bidoofs were growing bigger, and faster, and stronger too, and soon became on equal size with the Rhyhorn.

Now, they were no longer Bidoofs, but their evolution, Bibarel, a normal and water type Pokémon. They're large, bulky, brown beaver-like rodent Pokémon, and more bipedal than their pre-evolution. Bibarel have tan "masks", on their faces and rumples on the sides. There are tan "bibs" on their chests, and they have large, broad dark-brown tails with a wavy tan pattern on them. Their hind feet are bigger than their forefeet, with a tan colored paw pad on the underside. Bibarel, like their pre-evolution, have pronounced, sharp teeth, of which Bibarel uses to chew through wood. Most Bibarels are hard workers, and once they've set their mind on something, they won't stop focusing on it until the job is done.

"Impossible, they evolved?" Agent Anastasia asked herself. "No matter, Rhyhorn, use your Thunder Fang on them!" Her Rhyhorn's fangs began to glow yellow and spark with electricity, but suddenly, both Ed's Bibarel and May's Bibarel shot out high pressured water from their mouths, critically weakening the Rhyhorn, and causing it to fall to the ground.

"You know, that Rhyhorn would look much better with me than you," said Lee. "Now Cyndaquil, ride on top of Doduo and charge at that bitch!" Her Cyndaquil, now done knocking out the Mawiles, hopped on top of Doduo, who was also done with knocking out the Sableye. Her two Pokémon charged at Agent Anastasia, and her Cyndaquil soon jumped off the Doduo and quickly attacked her Poké Ball, shattering it, which shocked everyone in the mine.

"What have you done?" Agent Anastasia asked Lee.

"I broke your Poké Ball and now I'm taking that Rhyhorn for myself," she told her as she threw a Poké Ball of her own at the Rhyhorn, now technically not having an owner anymore since its previous Poké Ball was now broken into pieces. The Poké Ball then absorbed the Rhyhorn as it began to move around a bit and make beeping noises. Suddenly, it clicked, indicating that Lee had now caught and stole that Rhyhorn for herself, which made everyone's jaws drop.

"That was badass," Ed commented.

"I didn't even know you could do that," Marie also commented.

"Oh, you are so not getting away with this," Agent Anastasia said as she was about to throw another Poké Ball out.

"And you and your cronies aren't getting away with taking over this mine or hurting me, my sisters, and those two studs," Lee told her. "Now, attack her Doduo!" Her Doduo instantly jumped on top of Agent Anastasia and knocked the Poké Ball out of her hands. The two headed bird then began to rapidly peck and claw at her, causing her to heavily bleed and in a little while, Agent Anastasia passed out from the damage. Lee's Doduo then went back to her and went into her Poké Ball, which her Cyndaquil also did.

"Hey Lee, all their Pokémon are wiped out and my Bidoof evolved!" May exclaimed as her Bibaerl rushed up to her. "Oh, I'm so proud of you."

"Hey stretch, use that Onix of yours to stop the goons," Lee told her as the Neo-K.G.B. grunts were now trying to run out of the mine, carrying their Pokémon with them.

"Sounds like a plan, yes," Rolf replied. "Glock, throw your rocks and bind the no good grunts!" Glock roared as he chucked rocks at the exits of the mine, making it so that the Neo-K.G.B. grunts could not escape their punishment. Now, with them trapped like little rats, Glock began to wrap his body around the grunts, binding them and then chucking them at walls, knocking them out. Glock and the other Pokémon did this for awhile, beating up the grunts senseless until they were out cold, making sure that they couldn't get away from whatever punishment would be bestowed to them.

"Looks like you kids did pretty good," somebody said, causing the kids to turn around, revealing that it was one of the miners, a higher ranking one to be exact. He and the other miners were tied up with rope, who the Neo-K.G.B. must have been holding hostage earlier. "Can you kids help us get out of these ropes?"

"Sure, so Totodile, scratch at the rope!" Marie ordered as her Totodile was clawing away at the rope, freeing the miners from their binds. Her Totodile then jumped around the mine and freed the other miners this way, and soon enough, they were all free and no longer restrained by the rope.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," the higher ranking miner said. "One second I was with my buds and Nosepass, and then suddenly I was out of it. Damn, I don't know if I'd still be alive if it weren't for you kids."

"A simple thank you would do, yes miner?" Rolf suggested.

"Oh, a lot more than a thank you is required for our gratitude for you kids saving our butts," the higher ranking miner told Rolf, but then felt around his waist and noticed something was missing from him. "Shit, those bastards must have stole Nosepass!" he exclaimed, now saddened by the loss of his first Pokémon.

"Hey, look what Lockjaw found!" Ed exclaimed as Lockjaw was carrying the Poké Ball that Agent Anastasia had before Lee's Doduo knocked it out of her hands. Ed's Turtwig then approached the higher ranking miner and dropped the Poké Ball down from his mouth.

Crossing his fingers, the higher ranking miner opened up the Poké Ball and none other than his Nosepass came out of it. Crying in joy, he hugged his Nosepass and said, "Nosepass, I thought you were gone for good back there!"

"Ah, how sweet," May commented, which got the other miners to chuckle a bit. The higher ranking miner then noticed them laughing a bit, and instantly stopped hugging his Nosepass and put it away in his Poké Ball again.

"Well, that was somewhat emotional, but anyway, I want you kids to have these," the higher ranking miner said, pulling out none other than some Coal Badges from his pocket.

"Hey wait, you're the gym leader of this town?" Lee asked.

"Actually, I'm not, Roark is, but he is currently at the gym right now," the higher ranking miner told her. "But, Roark has plenty of these laying around, and I think he'll find it understandable if I hand these out to you kids for saving this place."

"Yes, I got the Coal Badge!" Ed exclaimed as he took the Coal Badge as he, Lockjaw, Werewolf and Freak jumped for joy.

"Relax there big boy, you're not the only one with that badge," Marie told her as now she, May, Lee and Rolf also had the Coal Badge as well.

"That makes me feel half-baked," Ed replied.

"Hey boss, now we can't get out with all the exits blocked," one of the miners told the higher ranking miner, causing them to glare at Rolf and Glock, making them nervously sweat.

"Do not worry, for as Rolf and Glock shall dig us out of these mines," Rolf told him as he and Glock began removing the rocks in front of the exits. His other Pokémon, Helios and Cerberus, also helped him get rid of the boulders. And of course, the kids and their Pokémon decided to help dig out of the mine too, with the miners and their Pokémon also joining in.

* * *

Over in the Oreburgh Gym again, Eddy's Chimchar and Roark's Onix were staring at each other eye to eye, fiercely ready to kill each other. Eddy and Roark had the same looks in their eyes as well, and the intensity of this battle had increased tenfold. Soon, Roark decided to make a move, by saying to his Onix, "Onix, use your rock throw!" His Onix picked up a heavy piece of coal with its tail and chucked it at Chimchar with a lot of power.

"Use Mach Punch to counter it!" Eddy ordered as his Chimchar's fist glowed blue as he speedily went up to the huge piece of coal and punched it, shattering it into pieces.

"Impossible, a Chimchar shouldn't learn that move until it evolves," Roark told Eddy.

"Stop boring me with details, because Chimchar's gonna do that attack again!" Eddy exclaimed as his Chimchar's fist glowed blue once more as it ran up to the Onix, ready to punch it so hard that it would black out.

"Quick, use Dragon Breath!" Roark exclaimed as his Onix breathed out a thick, green beam of air that consisted of draconic energy.

"Just run through it!" Eddy exclaimed as his Chimchar ran through the Dragon Breath by jumping in the air and then spinning, pushing the attack of him as he moved. Then, he made contact with Onix's body, and managed to spilt it in half, horizontally. The lower half of Onix's body had shattered into pieces, although an Onix can live from that, due to their great regeneration skills, which would grow the lower part back.

"You're ruthless!" Roark commented. "Now that leaves me no choice but for Onix to use Iron Head!" Roark's Onix now jumped in the air as its body becomes surrounded in a white aura, making it appear black and white as it propelled itself at Chimchar.

"Mach Punch it direct on!" Eddy commanded as his Chimchar's fist glowed blue once more as it rushed at Onix and punched it directly in the head. The two attacks caused an explosion when they made contact at the same time, which caused both Pokémon to fly back towards their trainers. Eddy's Chimchar rolled on the floor of the gym, with blood and dirt on it, although it was still okay. Roark's Onix on the other hand was destroyed, or at least its head was. Once it landed on the floor of the arena, the Onix's head had shattered into bits of rubble, killing it, and that was something an Onix couldn't regenerate, encase you thought it could still survive from such a powerful attack.

"Roark's Onix is deceased, Eddy's Chimchar wins the fight," the ref said as he waved his flags, although then said to Eddy, "Could you please stop killing his Pokémon though? Listen, I know, it's legal, but he's been-"

"Hey, that's private!" Roark told him as he and the referee rolled Onix's dead body off the arena of the gym and onto the sidelines, which was no easy task, but thankfully, Onix's body was cylinder shaped, and that made it somewhat easier to move around. "Onix, rest in peace," Roark said softly, shedding a single tear.

"Wow, for a first gym battle, this is pretty easy," Eddy commented. "You're quite the half-assed gym leader, Roark."

"Eddy, don't make me come down there!" Double-D yelled in anger, so far displeased at his friend's behavior, as usual.

"And what, act like the pussy you are?" Eddy told him, which made Double-D sit down. Even though Eddy was more powerful than he was, he knew that the day would come when he'd finally stand up Eddy for good and make him behave. But, only time could tell when that day would come.

Roark then looked at Eddy and then realized that for some reason, he just now seemed to be familiar to him. He looked like this one trainer he watched his dad battle before, and he was quite brutal in battle as well. The trainer had even killed a few of his father's Pokémon even before defeating him, which shocked both him and his dad at the time, who was still the gym leader in Oreburgh before transferring to a different city. What was his name again? Roark couldn't fully remember, except for vaguely remembering his last name for some reason. He now remembered it as "McGee", and then asked Eddy, "Hey, is your last name McGee?"

"Yeah, how did you know, stalking me in my sleep like some gay pedophile or something?" Eddy asked him back, smirking.

"No!" Roark yelled. "I just remembered a trainer with that last name before, do you know him?"

"Hell yeah I know him," Eddy told him. "He's my disowned douche bag of a brother. Fuck him, I hate talking about that bastard."

"I knew it, that explains so much!" Roark exclaimed. "That's why you remind me so much of him!"

"Up yours buddy!" Eddy said angrily. Roark couldn't help but get amused, since he was glad to not be on the receiving end of being toyed with for once. "I'm nothing like that motherfucker!"

"Yeah, and you're not getting mad now," Roark sarcastically said. "Now, finish this battle now, Cranidos!" Roark exclaimed as he threw out a Poké Ball, which his Cranidos came out of, roaring like the dinosaur it was.

"Chimchar, kill it," Eddy coldly said as his Chimchar's fist glowed blue as it began running up to Cranidos.

"Use your Head Smash, now!" Roark yelled as his Cranidos body became surrounded in a whitish-blue aura and its body to turn black and white. It then propelled itself like a jet engine towards Chimchar, and both Pokémon had their attacks collide. Another explosion occurred, and both Pokémon flew back towards their trainers, with Chimchar rolling back to Eddy while covered in more blood and dirt this time, although now some of the skin on his hand had ripped off, showing some bone now.

Cranidos on the other hand had its head crack, which shocked Roark due to the fact that a Cranidos skull was supposed to be harder than diamond. And a little ape just shattered it like it was mere glass? Then, portion of its head began to fall off and break when it landed on the floor, showing it's small dinosaur brain. Falling down due to the power of the attack, his Cranidos was now laying on the floor, unconscious and nearly dead.

"Roark's Cranidos is unable to battle, Eddy wins this battle!" the ref exclaimed, waving his flags in the air, but then telling Eddy, "You're a complete monster in battle, you know that kid?"

"It's better than being a complete pussy like this gym leader was," Eddy told him as he walked up to Roark and told him, "I won fair and square bitch, now hand over my badge!"

Roark looked into Eddy's eyes as he reminded him of his own father and of Eddy's brother. He knew that this kid was not a good person, and if league rules didn't force him to hand out his badge after being defeated, then he wouldn't have, but alias, he had no choice. "Fine, take this stinking badge," Roark coldly told him, smacking the Coal Badge into Eddy's hands.

"Thanks, now get out of my way," Eddy said as he pulled Roark's head down and kneed him in the head, knocking Roark to the floor and causing him to cover his face in pain.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on-" the ref said as he ran up to Eddy, before he was punched in the face, knocking him down and causing him to cover his face in pain.

"What a couple of queers," Eddy commented before turning towards the bleachers and yelling, "Coming Double-D?"

"You are a despicable monster," Double-D told him as he came down the bleachers. "And that's putting it mildly."

"Why thank you," Eddy told him as he then said to his Chimchar, "Damn, you owned it up pretty good in there, so get some rest, will ya?" He then absorbed Chimchar back into its Poké Ball as he and Double-D left the gym.

After opening the doors of the gym and leaving, two other people entered the gym. One of them was an older man with a muscular physique, grayish-maroon hair and a beard, a wife-beater shirt, torn up gray pants, brown boots, a brown cape and he carried a shovel. However, he quickly turned around after seeing Roark and the referee in distress, saying to himself, "Shit, it looks like someone already fucked around with those two faggots. Oh well, I'll just wait outside for a bit."

The other person though was a fifteen year old boy. He wore a t-shirt with a Confederate flag on it, torn up jeans, spiky wristbands and black skateboarding shoes. He also had short dark red hair, and seemed to be quite trashy. He was however tall and muscular, minus the gut that he had. He had a small, fiery pig following him as his first Pokémon, although it wasn't his only one. "It's been a while since I've been out and about, eh?" he asked his Pokémon in a southerner accent, with it making an oink as a response. The boy then walked inside the arena of the gym, only to find the gym leader and the ref both distraught, and in pain. "Pardon me, but I came here for a gym battle," he told them.

"Can't you see that I'm not in the mood right now?" Roark told him as he wiped the tears off his face, still upset at how Eddy had murdered his Geodude and Onix, and left his Cranidos for dead. Today just wasn't his day, and that's putting it really mildly.

"Can't you tell that Travis Liam Winston isn't leaving without a battle?" Travis asked, with him and his Pokémon giving him menacing looks, ready for a gym battle with Roark, whenever that may be.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Well, that was chapter six for you, and I hope that some of you like the return of my OC Travis from my previous (and somewhat noobish) fanfiction, "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Last Stand". Travis won't be a major character, but he'll show up every now and then. Now though, with school and football coming up, I'm going to be busy in real life for awhile, so don't expect the seventh chapter till possibly October even, at latest (or maybe even November if I forget about this story). Sorry about me going to be too busy in real life to update this fanfiction for awhile, but there's always Paoace12 and The Hurricane Fighter's EEnE/Pokemon crossovers to read and enjoy. Well, I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter, so please read and review as always, and constructive criticism is highly appreciated. _


	7. Eddy VS Kevin & Jonny VS Kankers

**Author's Note:** _Wow, it's sure been forever since I've last updated this story. Only now during my Christmas Break have I actually found the time to write and finish up this chapter. Anyway though, there are only a few things that I have to say. One, to my fans who don't have accounts on this site, I recommend you guys getting them so I can answer any questions you might have without me having to address them in these notes of mine. Two, I'm getting real fucking sick and tired of some people (you know who you are) that bitch to me about how I'm making this story more ballsy and violent than a usual Ed, Edd n Eddy and Pokemon fanfiction. If you can't accept the fact that Pokemon bleed and die and aren't made of sugar and rainbows, then seriously stop reading my story and go back to watching the kiddy crap Pokemon anime. And pokemontrainer Enrique Ramirez, your character is not being put in my story at all, mainly due to the fact that I've currently stopped accepting OC's and that your OC is a complete Gary Stu. Also, fifth generation Pokemon will appear in my story more as this fanfiction continues and the battles in this chapter will get violent, encase you're of the faint of heart and can't stand violence for shit. Well, read, enjoy and review (in-depth constructive criticism is highly appreciated that doesn't involve me toning down my story)._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7 – Eddy VS Kevin & Jonny VS Kankers

Up in the skies of Sinnoh, a fat man is sitting up in an office, inside his gigantic air fortress that's hovering above the region. He gazes out at the windows from his office, looking down from them, getting a good aerial view of Sinnoh. As he takes a bite out of a chilly dog he's eating, he says, "Luxray, don't you think that today's quite jolly?"

Luxray is a fully evolved electric type Pokémon. Its appearance resembles that of a fully-grown lion. Luxray has three rings on the backs of its legs and has red eyes. It has a spiky black mane that covers its head down to its legs. Then, Luxray's back legs are black and blue and it has a black tail with a star-like shape on the tip. Also, Luxray have extraordinary eyesight, which is so powerful that they can see through most objects, as if they have x-ray vision. Of course, Luxray are extremely vicious and predatory, although when tamed and trained correctly they can become very loyal and faithful, protecting their trainer from danger. However, a Luxray is a proud creature, and abusing one can turn it vengeful and antagonistic.

As the fat man was petting his Luxray, a man in a business suit barged right into his office, getting the two's attention. "Sir, I have some not so good news," he told his boss.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, turning around to see the man. His Luxray then jumped off his desk and began to stare at the man, encase he were to pull something funny on his master.

"Well, Agent Anastasia and her grunts failed in their mission in taking over the Oreburgh Mine," he told him, informing him about what had happened to some of the Neo-KGB. "They were all arrested and taken into custody."

"How could that incompetent fool fail taking over those mines when I gave her sixty grunts?" the head of the Neo-KGB asked as he petted his Luxray.

"Apparently, five trainers and their Pokémon managed to defeat Agent Anastasia and her grunts," the Neo-KGB grunt told him. "What's worst, one of them stole Agent Anastasia's Rhyhorn, which has now made our organization look weak."

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted her with this task," the boss of the Neo-KGB said. "Oh well, it's only the Oreburgh Mines, we still have other places to get resources from. But, do you know who these trainers are that defeated my grunts?"

"Actually, no sir, but sources indicate that they all came from some small hick town in Georgia called "Peach Creek", which is over in America," the Neo-KGB grunt said. "You know, the country that the Unova region is in."

"What a shame, being defeated by those Americans," the boss of the Neo-KGB said. "I want you to tell that other grunts that I want their identities now."

"Yes sir!" he Neo-KGB grunt said as he rushed out of his boss's office to inform the other grunts of a new plan.

"You know Luxray, we really haven't been on the surface of Sinnoh for awhile," the boss of the Neo-KGB said, petting his Luxray. "Perhaps if things get exciting enough down there, we'll have to stir up the old place ourselves, eh Luxray?" His Luxray only made a cry in response as the fat man continued petting his electric lion, while gazing down from his air fortress at Sinnoh itself. Sinnoh, despite its freezing temperatures at times, was truly a beautiful place, and he knew it. That was one of the reasons he wanted control over the region so much, but of course, that wasn't the only reason. What was his real reason you ask? Sorry, but the boss of the Neo-KGB is no idiot to just blurt out his real plans like most villainous teams do. You would just have to wait and find out for yourself.

* * *

Back on the ground of Sinnoh and in Oreburgh City, Double-D and Eddy had just exited a Pokémon Center, and now all of Eddy's Pokémon were fully restored to their full health. It had only been a half an hour since Eddy had slaughtered Roark's team (except for Cranidos, who barely survived the carnage) and won his Coal Badge. Now, the two boys where walking back towards the Oreburgh Gate to leave this shabby mining town and head towards the next town with a gym in it.

"You know Eddy, shouldn't we wait for Ed to return?" asked Double-D, worried where his friend went off to. "I mean, he's been gone for at least two hours now. Perhaps we might have to go look for him."

"Double-D, Ed's a big boy, he knows what he's doing," Eddy told his friend, although Eddy knew just as well as Double-D did that Ed could barely take care of himself.

"Well, you know what happened the last time we let Ed roam around on his own, don't you Eddy?" Double-D asked. You see, when the Ed boys where rushing through Jubilife City, Ed had wandered off on his own for three hours. When he returned, there was a pack of Growlithe, Poochyena and Houndour chasing him. Luckily, Double-D's Piplup and Eddy's Chimchar took care of savage carnivores. But still, crazy things happened when Ed was left all alone to himself.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Eddy replied. "But don't worry, he's bound to show up sooner or later. Now come on, let's get through that stinking tunnel, and maybe along the way to the next gym, I can get a little lady action, if you know what I mean."

"Eddy, you cannot be serious!" Double-D yelled. "There is no way I am going to let you take advantage of a woman for your own sexual gain along our journey through Sinnoh!"

"Blah, you're just pissed because you can't get any of your own," Eddy replied, causing Double-D to blush in anger. "Ha, I knew it! Damn Double-D, you're gonna be a virgin for life!" Eddy exclaimed, laughing in a mean spirited manner.

"Better die a virgin than die a thug," Double-D told himself, but Eddy heard him and then shoved him up against a wall to some apartment building.

"Listen man, I ain't no thug, mugger, or wangster!" Eddy exclaimed. "And if I come off as one to you, then you got some serious issues. I'm a fucking monster, and if you don't think so, then you obviously live in some delusional world."

"With that attitude, I'm sure you're just turning away more readers, just like you did in the previous chapter with your treatment towards Roark," Double-D told him, breaking the fourth wall to get his point.

"Blah, I say it was the shit his dad said to him that got people to start calling wahmbulances and whatnot," Eddy replied as he too broke the fourth wall, and the soon stopped holding Double-D against a wall.

"Hey guys, check out what I got!" yelled a familiar voice to the two boys. It was none other than their friend Ed, who was carrying a Coal Badge in his hand as his Turtwig (Lockjaw), Bibarel (Werewolf) and Machop (Freak) fallowed him.

"See, I told you Ed would come back and wait, what's that Ed has?" Eddy asked, seeing the Coal Badge in Ed's hand. As Ed and his Pokémon approached Double-D and Eddy, he then asked him, "Hey Ed, how the hell did you get your hands on that badge? I'm pretty sure that you have to beat Roark to get that."

"Oh, well you see, some bad guys showed up in the Oreburgh Mine, so me, Rolf and the Kankers used our Pokémon to defeat them!" Ed exclaimed. "Then, I was rewarded this neat looking badge by one of the miners. Isn't it cool guys!"

"Wait, did those bitches get badges too?" Eddy asked.

"Um, I think so," Ed replied.

"Damn it!" Eddy yelled. "That means like what, eight or nine people got their first badge already! We're really falling behind boys, so let's get this show on the road," Eddy said as he began to run towards the Oreburgh Gate.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, douche?" yelled none other than Kevin as he called out Eddy, with Rolf and Nazz right behind him. Eddy immediately stopped in his tracks and turned around, seeing his rival. Running into Kevin was defiantly something Eddy wasn't planning, but now it looked like he had to confront his rival since he just called him out.

"What do you want, asshole?" Eddy asked, as Kevin walked up to him.

"So, I heard that you picked a fight with my boy Rolf here earlier today?" Kevin asked.

"It is true, hooligan Ed boy decided to knock Rolf down a flight of seats in the gym, so there was a fight, yes," Rolf confirmed. "And Rolf did not start it, but instigator Ed boy did! The ruffian Ed boy must be punished for his unnecessary attack on Rolf! Now, let Rolf deal with this "punk" as you say." Rolf began to roll up the sleeves on his shirt, showing off his huge biceps.

"Hey now Rolf, I know that you'd like a piece of Eddy, but your Pokémon are still worn out from fighting those freaks in the mine earlier," Kevin told his friend as he held him back. "I think I'll battle this little bitch and show him not to mess with the wrong people."

"Kevin you fuck face, let Rolf fight his own battles!" Eddy exclaimed.

"You know Eddy, I also heard about how you killed Roark's Goedude and Onix, and then left his Cranidos for dead," Kevin said. "Seriously, what the hell man? I know you watched me battle him, and I didn't have to kill any of his Pokémon. That's just being a pussy right there."

"I am not a pussy!" Eddy yelled angrily as he stomped his foot on the ground, pouting.

"Eddy, you just need to stop," both Double-D and Nazz said in unison, shocking the two and causing them to look at each other awkwardly.

"Listen, I know you want to fight me badly, so come on, let's battle right now!" Kevin exclaimed as he held up a Poké Ball in his hand.

"Oh, I've been wanting to kick your ass ever since we got here Kevin," Eddy said as he chucked a Poké Ball out into the area, which his Seedot came out of. "Seedot, let's make up for your crap in the gym battle earlier and win this battle!" His Seedot began to spin around like a top, hoping to please his master in this battle.

"Houndour, let's teach Eddy a lesson he'll never forget," Kevin said as he threw out his Poké Ball, which his Houndour came out of, running up to Kevin and licking him in affection. "Okay boy, we got a battle to win," Kevin told his Houndour as he began to face Eddy's Seedot.

"I'll go ref this battle," Nazz said as Double-D handed her two flags. "Alright, this is a battle between two boys from Peach Creek, Kevin and Eddy! Whoever can knock out, or kill their opponent's team while having at least one Pokémon left standing wins. And both trainers may switch Pokémon at anytime during the battle. Now, let the battle begin!" As she yelled this, a crowd of people began to surround the kids from Peach Creek, always liking a good battle.

"Alright Seedot, use Bide!" Eddy exclaimed as his Seedot became outlined in white, ready to endure any attack Kevin's Houndour had up its arsenal.

"Use Howl to boost your attack!" Kevin exclaimed as his Houndour howled up at the sky, pumping it up to fight more.

"Come on, keep holding it in Seedot, Kevin's bound to attack you sometime," Eddy told his Seedot as he was still outlined in white, trying to absorb energy.

"Now, use Nasty Plot!" Kevin ordered as his Houndour began to think of some devastating things to do to Eddy's Seedot, pumping him up even more.

"Unleash the Bide!" Eddy exclaimed, but his Seedot just lost its white outline and collapsed to the ground, somewhat exhausted from trying to endure some attacks that never came. "Hey, you were supposed to attack Seedot! What the hell, Kevin?"

"I'm not a moron Eddy," Kevin told him. "I know what Bide does. Now, Houndour, use Ember and finish this!" His Houndour began to shoot bolts of fire from his mouth, as it seemed like a herd of fireballs were going to hit Seedot.

"Quick, get up and get out of there!" Eddy exclaimed as his Seedot got back up and jumped in the air, dodging the Ember attack. "Now, use Bullet Seed!" His Seedot began spinning quickly around and around as he fired glowing yellow seeds at Houndour, directly hitting the hellhound, but not doing much damage.

"Bite that Seedot now!" Kevin exclaimed as his Houndour jumped up in the air and bit Seedot as it was spinning around. Houndour soon fell back down and slammed Seedot to the ground, doing a hefty bit of damage. "Now, let's use Smog and see how that goes." Houndour now began breathing out poisonous fumes from its mouth and nostrils, intoxicating Seedot and a few nearby onlookers.

"Dang it, Seedot's fucked!" Eddy yelled, but suddenly, something amazing began to happen for him. His Seedot began glowing white, and at first Eddy thought it was simply using Bide again. However, his Seedot became completely surrounded in white energy as its body began to change. Seedot's body began to grow bigger, so big in fact that Houndour had to spit him out of his mouth or else it would've broke his jaw trying to bite down on him. Seedot soon began to spurt out arms and legs, and then a leaf was on its head. A head and body began to form, with a long nose coming out of Seedot's face.

Then, Seedot was done being covered in this mystical energy as he was no longer a Seedot anymore, but a Nuzleaf, the evolved form of Seedot and is a grass and dark type Pokémon. Nuzleaf now has a far more humanoid appearance than Seedot. Its light-brown thighs are bulky and patterned with thin lines, and it has two small black dots on its chest, resembling nibbles. Nuzleaf's nose is pointed and it has a light brown "mask", with a pointed pattern extending to the back of its head and a leaf on the top. Nuzleaf's hate it when their noses are pinched, since a Nuzleaf's nose contains a sensitive pressure point that disrupts the nerves in its body when touched and weakens the Nuzleaf greatly.

"Oh my, Eddy's Seedot evolved!" Double-D exclaimed as he checked his PokéDex to see what information it had on Nuzleaf.

"Nuzleaf, the Wily Pokémon. Nuzleaf are known for forming tribes in the wild and disrupting travelers and people trying to settle in their areas. It is also said that the nose on a Nuzleaf increases its accuracy in battle, acting as a scope," the PokéDex told Double-D as he then put it back away in his bag.

"Awesome, my Seedot evolved!" Eddy exclaimed as his Nuzleaf began to make its battle cry, causing the crowd to roar with excitement. "Now, show me your moves!" His Nuzleaf now used a move called "Growth", increasing Nuzleaf's size and pumping him up for battle even more.

"It's still a grass type, so your Ember should still do the trick," Kevin commanded as his Houndour released another barrage of bolts of fireballs at Nuzleaf, only for Nuzleaf to jump in the air and dodge the embers again. Nuzleaf then used an attack called "Razor Leaf", which made him fire sharp leaves out of the leaf on his head at Houndour, which made a few cuts on the dog.

"Excellent, now use Nature Power!" Eddy exclaimed as his Nuzleaf landed on some sand and began to focus on the environment it was in. Subsequently after that, shockwaves came out of the ground from where Nuzleaf stood as it was causing an Earthquake attack. The earthquake hit Houndour, sending it flying into a building and doing some hefty damage. However, Earthquake is extremely powerful and the only draw back it has is the severe damage it causes to the environment. Close by buildings were falling apart, the ground now had cracks in it, parts of the mountainside had broken and now the crowd once watching the battle now ran in panic, since earthquakes were very deadly.

"That attack could have killed someone!" Kevin yelled.

"Well I had no idea that Nuzleaf would cause an Earthquake when I told him to use Nature Power!" Eddy told Kevin. "Now, let's finish this off with a Razor Leaf!"

"Quick, bite Eddy's Nuzleaf and maul him!" Kevin commanded as his Houndour rushed up to Eddy's Nuzleaf as it was about to use Razor Leaf. Houndour bit onto body of Nuzleaf and shook him around for a bit before slamming him into the ground and then using "Ember" on it, finally knocking out Eddy's Nuzleaf.

"Eddy's Nuzleaf is unable to battle, Kevin's Houndour wins!" Nazz exclaims as she waves her flags.

"Shit, and I thought that you evolving would have you win for once," Eddy said as he returned his unconscious Nuzleaf back into his Poké Ball.

"Great job boy!" Kevin exclaimed as his Houndour went up to Kevin and licked him in affection.

"Okay, Zigzagoon, let's fuck Kevin and his Pokémon up for good!" Eddy yelled as he threw out a Poké Ball, which his Zigzagoon came out of as she let out her battle cry. "Come on girl, you know how to fight." Both trainers and Pokémon began to stare at each other, as the intensity of the battle had increased three times as much.

* * *

Meanwhile, a trainer was feeding his Pokémon on Route 203. Route 203 was west of the Oreburgh Gate that connected to Oreburgh City. The route was known for being quite a relaxing, natural and decent-sized route. It had a lot of tall grass, some forest, a good sized pond and a few hills. Some Pokémon that can be found here include Starly, Bidoof, Cubone, Seedot, Ralts, Magikarp and Zubat (although the Zubats would only come out at night and the Magikarp only lived in the pond).

"Alright, are we ready to set out for the next town guys?" asked the trainer, named Jonny as his Ivysaur, Sudowoodo and Kricketune were eating some food. His Pokémon then nodded back to him, confirming to their master that they were ready to go. But, just as Jonny was about to return them into their Poké Balls, three girls showed up near him as they began to look at his red motorcycle he stole earlier.

"Look at this hotrod!" exclaimed none other than May Kanker as she was with her sisters as usual. This time, they were checking out Jonny's motorcycle, expecting it and seeing how good it was.

"That's a nice color this baby has," Lee Kanker commented as she felt the motorcycle.

"Boy, I bet that one Kevin kid get would get jealous if he seen this ride," Marie Kanker commented as she then looked over at Jonny, Plank and his Pokémon, who were staring at Marie and her sisters. "Um, do you got a problem kid?"

"Two actually," Jonny replied. "One, stop touching my ride, and two, I challenge you three to a triple battle. You can't turn down my challenge either, since when two trainers lock eyes with each other, they must battle."

"I'm pretty sure that we have more Pokémon than you do combined," Lee told him. "You aren't going to win that easily against us."

"Yeah, me, Lee and Marie all have three Pokémon each, and you only have three," May told Jonny.

"That doesn't matter, whoever's team is completely knocked out first looses," Jonny replied. "Now, let's get this battle started!"

"Bring it on bitches!" Plank yelled.

"Well, we can't say that we didn't warn you kid," Marie said as she then held up a Poké Ball in the air. "Let's fight, Cubone!" she exclaimed, throwing out her Poké Ball, which her Cubone came out of, swinging his bone club around and then uttering a cry.

"Rhyhorn, show me that it was a good idea to snag you!" Lee exclaimed as she tossed out a Poké Ball onto the field, which newly stolen Rhyhorn came out of as it roared, being ready for battle.

"Misdreavus, let's get them!" May exclaimed, flinging out a Poké Ball, which her newly caught Misdreavus came out of, making a loud banshee screech.

Misdreavus is a dark bluish-green colored ghost type Pokémon. It has a red "necklace" which is used to absorb fear as nourishment (most ghost types are phobovores, meaning that they feed off the energy produced by someone's fears) and flowing hair which it can manipulate. Misdreavus's eyes are yellow with red irises. And like most other ghost type Pokémon, Misdreavus is not really a ghost, but a living gas-being. All ghost type Pokémon though produce heavy amounts of strange ectoplasm which floats in the air and turns into mist, giving Misdreavus the ghostly aroma it has.

"_Oh man, I'd like getting a Cubone, since it seems like a Pokémon I could really relate to," _Jonny thought to himself. _"But of course, I know better than to steal a Kanker's Pokémon."_

"Boy, focus on this battle now, you're starting to zone out," Plank told his best friend.

"Oh yeah, Ivysaur, Sudowoodo and Kricketune, let's battle!" Jonny exclaimed as his Ivysaur, Sudowoodo and Kricketune all jumped in front of him, ready to battle the Kanker sisters in a triple battle. "Alright, now attack!"

"Cubone, use Bone Club on that Sudowoodo!" Marie exclaimed as her Cubone jumped at Jonny's Sudowoodo and whacked it across the face with its bone, sending it flying into a nearby tree, which caused to tree to collapse to the ground, and right on top of Sudowoodo as well.

"Come on Sudowoodo, get back up and use Wood Hammer!" Jonny yelled as his Sudowoodo emerged from the rubble of the fallen tree as its hands/clubs glowed a turquoise color. Rushing up to Marie's Cubone, Sudowoodo managed to slam down on the little Cubone as if it were a nail in the ground. Due to the super effective damage, Marie's Cubone was knocked out.

"Oh no, Cubone, return!" Marie exclaimed as she returned her Cubone back into its Poké Ball.

"Misdreavus, use Astonish on that Kricketune!" May yelled as her Misdreavus floated towards Jonny's Kricketune and made a terrifying face while screaming loudly, making transparent shock waves come out of her body and scare her opponent.

"Kricketune, use Fury Cutter, now!" Jonny ordered, but his Kricketune flinched in fear, and as a result, couldn't make its attack.

"Alright, now use Psywave!" May commanded as her Misdreavus became outlined in a light blue glow as she fired light blue shockwaves at Kricketune. The attack ended up doing a critical hit on Kricketune, causing the grasshopper to faint from the psychic attack.

"Kricketune!" Jonny exclaimed as he seen his Kricketune laying on the grassy floor of Route 203, unconscious. "Boy, you did good, so get some nice, good rest," he said, returning Kricketune back into his Poké Ball.

"Kid, we told you not to mess with us Kankers," Lee told him. "Now, Rhyhorn, use Dragon Pulse on his Ivysaur!" Her Rhyhorn began to form a turquoise ball of energy around her mouth as she then shot the draconic sphere directly at Ivysaur.

"Quick, dodge it and use Seed Bomb!" Jonny exclaimed as his Ivysaur jumped out of the way from the Dragon Pulse attack, causing it to miss. Then, Ivysaur fired out a big, glowing white seed from the bud on his back at Rhyhorn. Upon landing on the rocky rhino, the Seed Bomb attack exploded right on her face, knocking Lee's Rhyhorn out.

"Mamma's gonna have to work with you later," Lee said as she returned her cataleptic Rhyhorn back into her Poké Ball.

"Great work Ivysaur," Jonny complimented, only for a sudden Shadow Ball to hit Ivysaur, sending him flying into a tree, causing the tree to fall over right on Ivysaur, doing considerable damage.

"Nice sneak attack Misdreavus," May also complimented as her Misdreavus giggled, enjoying to see nearly anyone in pain, since like most ghost type Pokémon, Misdreavus was quite sadistic.

"Sudowoodo, Sucker Punch now!" Jonny exclaimed as his Sudowoodo quickly rushed up to Misdreavus and punched the ghost as his clubs/hands were cloaked in dark energy. May's Misdreavus was sent flying as it crashed into the side of a nearby hill, which ended up knocking her out.

"Misdreavus, that looked like it hurt!" May yelled. "Quick, get some rest now!" May exclaimed as she returned her Misdreavus back into her Poké Ball.

"So far, I've knocked out three of you guys Pokémon and I still got two left standing," Jonny told the Kankers as his Ivysaur and Sudowoodo jumped right in front of their master. "So far, it looks like we're in the lead, huh buddy?"

"Damn right son," Plank said as he and Jonny fist bumped each other, despite the fact that Plank has no hands.

"Don't get so cocky kid, we still have six Pokémon left combined!" Lee exclaimed. "Now Doduo, make mamma proud!" Lee exclaimed as she threw out a Poké Ball, which her Doduo came out of as she screeched with both of her heads.

"Spearow, get ready to fight!" Marie exclaimed as she tossed out a Poké Ball which her Spearow came out of as it flew around, cawing.

"Okay Bibarel, let's do this!" May exclaimed as she chucked out her Poké Ball, with his Bibarel popping out of it as she made her battle cry.

"Ivysaur and Sudowoodo, charge into battle now!" Jonny yelled as his Ivysaur and Sudowoodo began to run up towards Doduo, Spearow and Bibarel, ready to fight even more in this awesome battle.

* * *

"Charge and use Headbutt now girl!" Eddy yelled as his Zigzagoon lowered her head as she began to charge at Kevin's Houndour at full speed.

"Stop it with Ember!" Kevin ordered as his Houndour began to shoot many small balls of fire from his mouth at Eddy's Zigzagoon. The Zigzagoon however endured the embers as she charged right through them, for as nothing would stop her from taking out her opponent. "Quick, bite its head!" Kevin exclaimed as Zigzagoon charged at Houndour, only for Houndour to grab her with his jaws. Zigzagoon however kept on moving forward, despite having Houndour biting onto her head. She started running, pushing back Houndour as he tried to hold his ground. However, the speed and power exerted by Zigzagoon was too much for Houndour to handle, so he ended up loosing balance as he was slammed into a nearby rock wall, doing a considerable amount of damage and also forcing him to release Zigzagoon from his canine jaws.

"Ha, now just keep on using that head of yours to knock that dumb mutt into submission," Eddy said as his Zigzagoon kept on slamming her head into Houndour's body, causing wounds and cuts to form on both her head and on Houndour.

Kevin, realizing that Houndour was significantly weakened from the headbutting, decided to just have Houndour inflict a status condition on Zigzagoon before fainting. "Release some Smog boy!" Kevin shouted as Houndour breathed out some toxic gases from his mouth, which Zigzagoon ended up breathing in, causing her to be poisoned.

"Yeah, like that's going to stop Zigzagoon from knocking your stupid dog out," Eddy told him. "Now girl, finish it off with a Headbutt!" Eddy cried out as his Zigzagoon jumped in the air, did a front flip, and then smashed her head down on Houndour's head, leaving big cracks on both of their skulls. The prevailing headbutt was strong enough to knock out Houndour, leaving him pretty badly beaten up.

"Kevin's Houndour is unable to battle, Eddy's Zigzagoon wins!" Nazz exclaimed as she waved her flags.

"You tried really hard out there Houndour, now let's you rested up," Kevin told his Houndour as he returned him into his Poké Ball. "Now it's your turn to fuck shit up, Beedrill!" Kevin yelled as he chucked out another Poké Ball onto the field, which his Beedrill popped out of, buzzing around.

"It's just some dumb bug, you got this one in the bag Zigzagoon," Eddy reassured his Zigzagoon as she started to shake around a bit, looking really unstable. "Hey, are you okay girl?"

"Eddy, you're really pushing your Zigzagoon too far," Double-D told him. "It's extremely possible that she's reached her limits."

"Nonsense, now give it your all Zigzagoon!" Eddy yelled as his Zigzagoon began to charge at Beedrill, ready to headbutt it just like it did with Houndour.

"Beedrill, act fast and use Iron Defense!" Kevin commanded as his Beedrill became enveloped in a cloak of iron. Because of this, Zigzagoon's attack merely glanced off the iron hard Beedrill as she fell to the ground, now with the cuts and wounds on her head growing bigger and becoming covered in even more blood. "Now, use Pin Missile!" Kevin yelled as the stingers on Beedrill glowed white as they fired small needles at Zigzagoon.

"Deflect them with Sand Attack!" Eddy ordered as his Zigzagoon kicked up some sand off the ground, which hit the Pin Missile attack, causing the needles to fall to the ground. "Now, hit it hard." Zigzagoon rushed up to Beedrill and jumped in the air, crashing her head into Beedrill and also slamming it to the ground, doing some great damage.

"Show it your Fury Attack!" Kevin exclaimed as his Beedrill began to rapidly jab its stingers at Zigzagoon, making several cuts and stab marks on Zigzagoon and also sending her flying into a nearby house, causing her to crash through it.

"Come on Zigzagoon, show that Beedrill what you're really made of!" Eddy yelled as his Zigzagoon came out of the house as she carried a purple sphere around her neck that was tied onto a necklace. "Hey, what's that you have there girl?" Eddy asked.

"Rolf knows that to be a Life Orb, yes," Rolf told Eddy. "It strengthens your beast, but at the cost of its own life, a curse Rolf says!"

"Yeah whatever," Eddy told him. "Now, let's Headbutt that Beedrill!" Eddy exclaimed as his Zigzagoon sprinted towards Beedrill to hurt it once more.

"Use Poison Sting and fast!" Kevin shouted as the tip of his Beedrill's stinger became the color purple, indicating that it now contained poison. As Zigzagoon came dashing towards Beedrill, the giant hornet held its stinger up, the Zigzagoon made contact with Beedrill and sent it crashing to the ground, knocking it out. However, thanks to Beedrill utilizing its Poison Sting attack, Zigzagoon was also impaled in the process, killing her.

"Kevin, you told me that you wouldn't kill any Pokémon at all during our journey in Sinnoh!" Nazz yelled, causing Kevin to cower a little.

"Nazz, it was an accident, I swear!" Kevin told her. "I didn't mean to kill Eddy's Pokémon, I mean it!"

"Yeah, and it's not even that big of a deal anyway since Zigzagoon will just come back like an hour later or something," Eddy told Nazz as he returned his deceased Zigzagoon back into her Poké Ball.

"Do you even understand what death means?" Nazz sternly asked him. "It means that your Zigzagoon won't come back to life, ever!"

"Oh please, Zigzagoon's died countless times but somehow just keeps coming back," Eddy told her. "Sure, any other Pokémon would stay dead, but for one reason or another, Zigzagoon doesn't. I don't know why, but I don't exactly mind it either."

"Fine, be in denial for all I care," Nazz replied. "Anyway, this battle ends in a tie since both Pokémon are unable to battle."

"Beedrill, you showed me a lot of effort out there, and that was good, but let's try to be careful with the stingers next time," Keivn told his Beedrill as he returned it back into its Poké Ball. "Now Starly, get in there and fight!" Kevin yelled as he tossed a Poké Ball onto the field, which his Starly came out of, chipping.

"I hate birds, which I why I prefer bats, such as my Zubat!" Eddy exclaimed as he threw out his Poké Ball, which his Zubat came out of, as it flew to some shade in order to get away from the sun. "Come on Zubat, you're gonna have to fight in the sunlight," Eddy told his Zubat as he flew back to Eddy, although his skin was steaming a bit due to the fact that Zubat's generally aren't meant to be out in sunlight.

"Pass the popcorn please Freak," Ed said on the sidelines as he, Lockjaw, Werewolf and Freak were watching this intense battle. Just as Freak passed him the bag of popcorn, a wild Psyduck suddenly came out of nowhere and stole the bag of popcorn, wagging its tail at the four boys as it ran off.

Psyduck is a water type Pokémon that resembles a yellow duck with a vacant stare. It has a small tuft of black hair at the top of its head. Psyduck walks on its hind legs, and has arms rather than wings. Its arms are useful in using its powerful psychic abilities. Psyduck's appearance, according to the PokéDex, is meant to trick enemies into thinking that it is weak, when the reality is that a Psyduck can be a rather strong foe to deal with. It has arms with three claws on each to deliver scratches if threatened. A Psyduck can also utilize water and even psychic type attacks quite efficiently, despite not being a psychic type Pokémon nor evolving into one.

"Hey, give me back my popcorn, you um, foul fowl!" Ed yelled as he, Lockjaw, Werewolf and Freak chased down the Psyduck as it was running from the four.

* * *

"Bibarel, fire your Charge Beam!" May yelled as her Bibarel became surrounded in yellow sparks as it fired a massive blast of electricity at Ivysaur and Sudowoodo.

"Jump guys!" Jonny commanded as his Ivysaur and Sudowoodo both jumped in the air and dodged the Charge Beam attack. "Now, Ivysaur, use Seed Bomb and Sudowoodo, use Rock Slide!" Ivysaur shot out a glowing white seed from the bud on his back that landed on Bibarel, exploding in her face and doing a good deal of damage. Then, Sudowoodo's body glowed blue as he materialized some rocks to hurl at Spearow, Doduo and Bibaerl.

"Get out of there and attack that Ivysaur!" Marie ordered as her Spearow flew out of the way from the incoming boulders and soon pecked out Ivysaur's eyes while in the air. This caused Ivysaur to come down flying to the ground, crashing and doing some real damage to him.

"Doduo, jump up at use Drill Peck on that Sudowoodo!" Lee yelled as her Doduo jumped out of the way from the incoming Rock Slide attack as she began spinning around and around, like that of a drill. She then hit Sudowoodo and caused him to fall down to the ground like Ivysaur, although Sudowoodo wasn't too badly hurt from the attack.

"Alright, now use Aqua Tail!" May commanded as stream of water began to spiral around her Bibarel's tail. Then, May's Bibarel slammed her tail on Sudowoodo's body, causing severe amounts of damage and making Sudowoodo's body crack, which is a bad thing to happen for any rock type Pokémon. The damage was so bad that it managed to knock Jonny's Sudowoodo out cold, putting him out of commission for the remainder of this battle.

"Look what's happened to Sudowoodo!" Plank exclaimed to Jonny. "How could let him get beaten so easily like that?"

"Hey, Sudowoodo did the best he could buddy," Jonny told Plank as he returned Sudowoodo back into his Poké Ball. Now things really didn't look good for Jonny since he only had Ivysaur left to battle with, and to make matters worse, the Kanker sisters all had more Pokémon left to battle with. However, Jonny wouldn't give up this easily, and he was now more determined to win than ever before. "Ivysaur, now use Sunny Day!" Jonny exclaimed as his Ivysaur got back up and fired a beam of light into the sky, causing the clouds to disappear and for the temperature to raise, which in turn made the sunlight seem more intense as well.

"What's changing the weather going to do for you bub?" Lee asked. "Anyway, Doduo, make mamma happy and attack that weird plant-animal thing." Just as her Doduo was about to attack Ivysaur, he jumped out of the way and into the air, evading the incoming attack.

"Now, use Solar Beam!" Jonny ordered as the bud on Ivysaur's back began to absorb in a lot of sunlight as he pointed his bud at the three Pokémon on the ground. Then, a great light green beam was fired from the bud and hit Spearow, Doduo and Bibarel, knocking all three Pokémon out cold because the attack was too powerful for them to withstand.

"Oh no, Bibarel!" May exclaimed as she returned her Bibarel back into her Poké Ball. "You're gonna pay for this, so go Chikorita!" May yelled as she tossed out a Poké Ball which her Chikorita came out of, roaring.

"You really shouldn't have picked a fight with us kid," Marie told Jonny as she returned Spearow back into its Poké Ball. "Now, come out and play Totodile!" Marie yelled as she threw out a Poké Ball which her Totodile popped out of, laughing and dancing as most Totodile usually do.

"Don't worry Doduo, it's not you who mama's mad at right now," Lee said as she returned her Doduo back into her Poké Ball as well. "Go and beat this guy Cyndaquil!" Lee yelled as he chucked a Poké Ball onto the field, with her Cyndaquil coming out of as he made some fire come out of his back.

"I guess we'll see who has the better starter Pokémon now," Jonny told them. "Now bring it on."

* * *

"Confuse that dumb bird with your Supersonic!" Eddy yelled as his Zubat began to use his echolocation to bounce off of Kevin's Starly, and the sound waves were modified in order to confuse its foe.

"Come on Starly, use your Wing Attack on that stupid bat!" Kevin yelled, only for his Starly to fly towards the ground and hurt itself due to the fact that it was in a state of confusion and as a result the poor Starly couldn't understand anything that was going on. "Damn it, you gotta snap out of it Starly!"

"Ha, this looks like a good time to use your Wing Attack, eh Zubat?" Eddy asked his Zubat's wings glowed white as he flew towards Starly and attacked it with his wings, doing some damage to it.

"Starly, use Quick Attack and hit that fucking bat!" Kevin ordered, only for his Starly to fly up in the air and crash towards the ground again, injuring itself once more.

"Let's just keep up at using Wing Attack and see what happens," Eddy said as his Zubat assaulted Starly once more with another Wing Attack, doing even more damage.

"Starly, I hate to see you get hurt so badly like this," Kevin told his Pokémon. "So please little dude, get up and fight!" As hard as his Starly tried, all he could do was fly for a bit and fall down once more, a truly sad sight to see.

"Oh man, this is starting to get real fun, for me that is!" Eddy exclaimed as his Zubat was going to strike at Starly, until the bird began to glow white, at which point he flew away from it, angering Eddy. "Hey now, what's the big idea Zubat, backing away like some pussy?"

Suddenly, Kevin's Starly became completely surrounded in white energy as its body began to change, indicating that it was evolving. Its body grew bigger as it was now two feet tall now. Its beak, talons, wings and tail feathers grew longer as well, and what's more, the crest on its head grew bigger and sharper looking too.

Kevin's Starly was now no longer and Starly, but a Staravia, the normal and flying type evolution of Starly. Staravia has an small M-shaped pattern on its chest, unlike the simple white dot it had as a Starly. It also has a gray-colored spot on its forehead, and a spiky pattern of white on its face. The nails of Staravia's claws are now black in coloration, and they also have a crest on top of their head. As a result, they are much more mature and aggressive than their previous form. However, like Starly, Staravia tend to travel in large flocks in the wild, making them an even bigger threat when encountered.

"Alright man, you evolved!" Kevin congratulated as his newly evolved Staravia began to fly in the air normally now, no longer confused. "Now, show me what you can do to Eddy's Zubat!" Kevin ordered as his Staravia flied up really high into the air and then began to dive down like a missile, with its body bursting into blue flames. Then, opening up its wings, it's body also became surrounded in a blue aura, ready to slam down hard on Zubat.

"Oh crap that's not good," Eddy commented. "Zubat, quick, counter it with your own Brave Bird, or should I say, Brave Bat!" Eddy ordered as his Zubat too flew up really high into the air as it began to dive towards Staravia like a rocket, with its batty body igniting into blue flames. Opening its bat wings, it, like Staravia also became surrounded in a blue aura as well.

Soon, both Pokémon collided, causing a massive explosion in the air, resulting in a great amount of debris being scattered across parts of Oreburgh City. Kevin, Eddy, Nazz, Double-D, Rolf and Ed (wherever he was) covered themselves from the powerful explosion in order to protect themselves. Then, the debris and dust began to clear up, and both Staravia and Zubat were both hovering in the air, and while both Pokémon were badly hurt (they were both covered in bruises, cuts, wounds and blood), they were still ready to give it their all to fight.

"It's nice to see that you can handle whatever that Zubat of Eddy's has to deal out," Kevin complimented. "Now, finish it off with an Aerial Ace!" Kevin commanded as his Staravia flew straight at Zubat as its body became surrounded in white streaks.

"Take it down with Leech Life!" Eddy ordered as Zubat flew underneath Staravia and began to bite onto it, sucking the blood out of its body, which was draining its health. As a result, Staravia, due to blood loss, became dizzy and started falling towards the ground, with Zubat still holding onto to it with his mouth. Then, Staravia crashed right into the ground, and because Zubat was still attached to Staravia, feeding off of its blood, both Pokémon were knocked out from the impact.

"Both Staravia and Zubat are unable to battle, this fight ends in a draw!" Nazz exclaimed as she waved her flags.

"Well, you didn't do too bad out there Staravia, so return!" Kevin exclaimed as he returned Staravia back into its Poké Ball.

"Come on Zubat, that was pathetic!" Eddy told it. "Now just get back in your damn Poké Ball and learn how to fight better," Eddy said as he returned his Zubat back into his Poké Ball.

"You know Eddy, maybe you should stop treating your Pokémon and everyone else like shit," Kevin told him, only for Eddy to reply back with the finger. "Fine, then let's end this battle now, Treecko!" Kevin yelled as he chucked out his last Poké Ball, which his Treecko came out of, standing proud.

"It looks like your Treecko is about to get burned, literally," Eddy told him. "Now, destroy Kevin and his Treecko, Chimchar!" Eddy yelled as he tossed out his last Poké Ball as well, which his Chimchar popped out of, shrieking and beating his fists across his chests like the savage animal he was.

"This battle shall end soon Double-D Ed boy," Rolf told Double-D.

"I just hope that they don't try and kill each other again," Double-D replied.

"Hey guys!" Ed exclaimed, getting Rolf and Double-D's attention.

"Ed, where on Earth have you been?" Double-D asked him.

"Yes, do tell strong as an ox Ed boy," Rolf also asked.

"Oh, this Psyduck stole my popcorn earlier, so me, Lockjaw, Werewolf and Freak got back our delicious popcorn and then caught Psyduck!" Ed exclaimed happily as he opened up a Poké Ball which his newly caught Psyduck came out of. "What should I name her guys?"

"Rolf suggests "Sapphire" as a name, yes?" Rolf suggested.

"Cool, Sapphire it is!" Ed said as he picked up his Psyduck, now named Sapphire as he spun her around in his hands.

"It's nice to see that there is still some innocence left in this world we live in, huh Rolf?" Double-D asked him.

"Yes it is sock for head Ed boy," Rolf replied. "But, you know as they say, innocence never lasts, yes."

* * *

"Chikorita, use your Razor Leaf attack now!" May ordered as her Chikorita began shooting out sharp leaves from the big leaf on top of her head like throwing stars.

"Get out of there Ivysaur!" Jonny yelled as his Ivysaur jumped up high in the air, evading the attack.

"Now Totodile, hit it with your Water Gun!" Marie exclaimed as Totodile shot out a decent blast of water at Ivysaur, launching him in the air some more.

"Ha, we got them right where we want them Ivysaur," Jonny said. "Now, use Seed Bomb and blow them to smithereens!" As Ivysaur made his descent towards the ground again, he began to form a glowing white seed from the bud on his back.

"Get right underneath it and use Eruption!" Lee yelled as her Cyndaquil rushed below Ivysaur and suddenly, flames ignited on Cyndaquil's body as a geyser of red-orange lava came blasting out of Cyndaquil's body, directly hitting Ivysaur, lighting him on fire and sending him flying into a nearby hill, doing critical amounts of damage.

"Oh man Jonny, it looks like Ivysaur is really screwed over now," Plank commented as Ivysaur was literally on fire with plenty of nasty looking burn marks all over his body. "He's looking worse than the time he got in a fight with that Chimchar of Eddy's."

"I know Plank, things aren't looking good," Jonny replied.

"Maybe it's time that you give up before your Ivysaur dies," Marie told him.

"The hoe has a point Jonny," Plank said to him, getting Jonny's eyes to widen with some shock. "Yeah, I know losing sucks, but having your starting Pokémon die would suck even more. I mean look at the poor thing, it's practically crippled!"

"I get what you're saying buddy," Jonny said back to his friend before sighing. "Ivysaur, do you want to keep going or not?" Jonny asked his Pokémon, though his Ivysaur astonishingly got back up and shook his head, despite the condition that he was in right now. Despite being nearly dead, Jonny's Ivysaur really did not want to loose, no matter what the cost was. Some call this a strong will to go on, while others say that it's nothing but stubbornness and pointless determination. Either way, it shows that Jonny's Ivysaur is not one to call quits easily.

"Alright girls, that thing wants its death wish to come true, so let's grant it's wish!" Lee commanded in a loud tone of voice.

"Got it, now Chikorita, use AnicentPower!" May yelled as her Chikorita started to glow white as a silver energy ball formed in front of her, which was then shot straight at Ivysaur.

"Jump and use Sludge Bomb!" Jonny ordered as his Ivysaur did a small hop over the incoming attack and released a toxic purple ball of sludge from the bud on his back. The Sludge Bomb landed on Chikorita and exploded on impact, covering Chikorita in hazardous ooze and poisoning her. "Now, finish it off with Venom Shock!" Jonny exclaimed and his Ivysaur shot out two purple rods from the bud on his back as they shocked Chikorita, doing even more damage than usual since Chikorita was currently poisoned. And thanks to the severity of the attack, May's Chikorita was knocked out.

"Oh no, baby return!" May exclaimed with genuine care as she absorbed her unconscious Chikorita back into her Poké Ball.

"Don't worry May, Totodile's gonna make up for Chikorita's loss with Metal Claw!" Marie yelled with anger as her Totodile's claws turned into iron as he began jumping and slashing around towards Ivysaur.

"Retaliate with Vine Whip!" Jonny shouted as his Ivysaur unleashed two green vines from the bud on his back as they wrapped around Totodile. "Now, obliterate that Totodile!" Jonny fiercely commanded as his Ivysaur began smashing Marie's Totodile into the nearby ground, trees and even rocks, which was so brutal that it not only knocked out Marie's Totodile, but left his entire body crippled as well.

"Crap Totodile, that was really bad!" Marie shockingly exclaimed as she returned her Totodile back into his Poké Ball.

"That's it, Cyndaquil, let loose your Extrasensory attack as cruel as you can!" Lee yelled violently as her Cyndaquil's eyes glowed a golden color as a multicolored circular beam fired from his eyes, trying to bend Ivysaur's body.

Even though Extrasensory was a psychic type attack and Ivysaur was part poison type, Ivysaur was surprisingly remaining unaffected by the psychotic attack. Extrasensory would only bend Ivysaur's body if its mind was weak enough to allow it. Ivysaur on the other hand was a strong minded Pokémon who did not give up easily or at all. Rushing through the multicolored circular beam, Ivysaur hit Cyndaquil hard with a Take Down attack, sending him flying into his trainer Lee as he ended up getting knocked out as well from the hard knock down.

"Wow, I'm impressed with your Ivysaur, Jonny," Plank commented. "It took an ass whooping and managed to deal out one as well. Now that's what I call a good Pokémon."

"Thanks buddy," Jonny replied back sincerely. "Now Ivysaur, you've showed me how important effort and willpower is, so you deserve as nice long rest and a trip to the Pokémon Center once we get back to Jubilife City," Jonny told is Ivysaur as he returned the worn out beast back into his Poké Ball.

"Okay, so you proved that your Pokémon could beat ours," Marie said to Jonny now that their battle was over. "What did you expect to get out of it?"

"Just to remind you skanky hoes where you belong, that's what," Jonny said as he got on his red motorcycle with Plank, put his helmet on and rode off towards the city, leaving a cloud of exhaust gas behind. The Kanker sisters breathed in the exhaust gas and started coughing on it as Jonny went off in the distance, flipping the three girls off as he laughed, now feeling a great pride in himself for having such awesome Pokémon that could own the Pokémon that the Kankers had.

* * *

"Alright Chimchar, use Ember and incinerate that dumb gecko!" Eddy yelled as his Chimchar shot small bolts of fire towards Treecko.

"Dodge and use Pound!" Kevin commanded as Treecko leaped in the air, evading the embers as he whacked Chimchar across the head with his tails, knocking him to the ground and giving Chimchar a black eye.

"Get the hell back up and use Fire Punch," Eddy ordered as his Chimchar jumped back up and ignited his fist on fire, soon punching Treecko in the face really hard, sending him flying into the wall of a house and leaving a burn mark on Treecko's face.

"Oh man Treecko, let's start using some speed with Quick Attack!" Kevin exclaimed as his Treecko got back up and rushed towards Chimchar at fast speeds.

"Block it with Fast Guard now!" Eddy cried out as his Chimchar quickly put his arms up to block and then dodged the incoming Quick Attack with relative ease. "Now, counter with an Acrobat attack!" Chimchar then began to jump around from building to building in Oreburgh City and then soared up high in the sky, ready to land on Treecko with an amazing aerial attack.

"Fuck, try using Bullet Seed to hold it off!" Kevin yelled as his Treecko started to rapidly spit out glowing orange seeds from his mouth towards Chimchar, although this was doing minimal damage. "Crap, now try using DragonBreath instead!" This time, a beam of greenish-yellow air came blasting out of Treecko's mouth and ended up hitting Chimchar, making him loose his balance. However, Chimchar still managed to land directly on Treecko, making both Pokémon laying nearly unconscious on the ground.

For awhile, it seemed like this battle was a draw, something both trainers would hate. Conversely though, a miraculous thing began to happen. The abilities of both Treecko and Chimchar began to activate. Treecko's ability Overgrow made him have a green aura around him, with grass and small plants beginning to grow around wherever he moved. Chimchar's ability Blaze though made it possess a fiery aura and for fire to form wherever he was. Both abilities were deadly and increased the power of both Pokémon by tenfold, which was starting to give them ridiculous power levels.

"Alright, now things are looking good," Eddy commented. "Chimchar, burn the fucking lizard with Flamethrower," Eddy ordered as a powerful beam of flames came rushing out of Chimchar's mouth.

"Treecko, act fast with SolarBeam!" Kevin yelled as Treecko quickly harnessed the power of the sun into solar energy which he blasted at Chimchar's Flamethrower, causing a massive explosion which left a huge crater in the ground and both Pokémon unharmed somehow.

"Use ThunderPunch now!" both Eddy and Kevin commanded simultaneously, resulting in both Pokémon charging electricity into their fists and having them rush at each other with tremendous speed, with both of them punching each other in the face at the same time, causing another explosion that left both Pokémon with crippled heads this time that were bleeding and bruised up pretty badly.

"Unleash your Brick Break now!" Eddy viciously commanded as his Chimchar violently punched Treecko in the core of his body and broke some ribs, crippling his torso.

"Let's get some revenge with Crunch!" Kevin ferociously ordered as dark energy surrounded Treecko's jaws as he bit down hard on Chimchar's right leg, crippling it.

"Rolf cannot stand to look much longer!" Rolf exclaimed as he was shocked by the horrible brutality of this Pokémon battle.

"And of course the readers will complain about it being too violent, which is something that I can understand, even though this battle is being portrayed with some realism," Double-D commented.

"Cripple its arm with Crunch too!" Kevin also exclaimed as Treecko used Crunch on Chimchar's left arm, crippling it as well.

"Crush its tails with Blaze Kick!" Eddy cried out as Chimchar's left leg caught on fire and then struck down on Treecko's tails, crippling both of them. Right now, both Pokémon were complete messes, with both of them being covered in blood and having certain body parts crippled, which was defiantly a serious thing in any Pokémon battle. In fact, if Treecko and Chimchar were to fight anymore, both of them would probably die.

"Alright, that's it, I'm calling this battle a draw!" Nazz yelled as she waved both of her flags in the air, ending the battle. "I can't stand how horribly abused both of your Pokémon are! Especially you Kevin, I mean really, what the fuck?"

"Nazz, I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the heat things really and I had no intention of killing Eddy's Chimchar, I mean it!" Kevin exclaimed as he tried to convince Nazz that he was not doing anything wrong.

"Bullshit, I bet that if your Treecko was just like that bike of yours you used to love to death, then you wouldn't be pushing him this far!" Nazz yelled, showing that she was fed up with Kevin and was no longer putting up with his crap. "And don't even get me started on how you can't stand losing."

"Nazz, although you have all right to be mad, I would control yourself if I were you," Double-D said to try and calm the situation down.

"Stay out of this Double-D and just help Treecko and Chimchar," Nazz told him as Double-D decided to take Eddy and Kevin's Poké Balls and return the two Pokémon back into them so that they could heal.

"You would listen to a girl Double-D," Eddy said as he laughed at him.

"And you," Nazz coldly said. "I used to feel bad for you and even liked you at times. But ever since we've been in Sinnoh, you've became nothing more but a clone of your brother! You also used to be a caring person too, but now you treat everyone around you worse than shit! What do you have to gain from acting like this, all of us respected you after the incident with your brother! Why are you acting like this, it's nearly ruining the lives of around who once cared about you?"

"That would be none of your damn business bitch," Eddy rudely told her as he avoided the questions that Nazz asked him.

"Hey, don't you call Nazz a bitch Eddy!" Kevin yelled as he was about to punch Eddy before Nazz slapped him across the face and had him land his head on a tough piece of rubble, knocking Kevin out.

"Oh man that was hilari-" Eddy tried saying as Nazz punched him in the face and had Eddy's head also land on a solid piece of rubble, knocking him out as well.

"Damn Nazz that was awesome!" Ed exclaimed joyful until Nazz have him a hostile glare. "Uh oh," Ed said before he punched himself in the face to avoid the wrath of Nazz, knocking himself out.

"Well, it's best if we get going then I suppose," Double-D quietly said as he attempted to drag away Ed and Eddy's unconscious bodies, although he was doing it fairly slowly since Double-D was lacking in physical strength and that Ed & Eddy weighed quite a bit.

Rolf then picked up Kevin's fainted body and then asked Nazz, "What now temperamental Nazz-girl?"

"Take Kevin with us and let's just get out of this town," Nazz told him as the group continued their journey across Sinnoh. If anything was learned today, it's that Pokémon battles can get anything but friendly and to not mess with Nazz when she's pissed off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ That was chapter seven for you, and hopefully you liked all the action I put in it. Please remember to give me a review that would help me improve this fanfiction, besides well, toning it down for the kiddies. And in the next chapter there will be a battle between Eddy and Lieutenant Shroom's OC Lucas Acheron, which should hopefully turn out good. Who knows at this point when chapter eight will come out though. Really, it all depends on my mood and if I have enough free time to write anymore. Oh well, and if you can't stand waiting for me to update my fanfiction, then take a look at Paoace12's and The Hurricane Fighter's crossovers to pass the time. Or, you can even make your own, which I might review depending on well, my mood and free time available to me. So yeah, I hoped that this chapter was awesome for you guys, and that you'll like the next one as well._


	8. Crossing Acheron

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys, it's me, Neo H.B.B. Sam again with the eighth chapter of this story. This chapter contains a special guest OC, Lucas Acheron, made by Lieutenant Shroom from a contest that I held awhile back. Anyway, for the time being I am no longer accepting anymore OCs_. _Maybe in the future I'll take in some more OCs, but for now, you guys really better not send me anymore of them. Anyway, as a warning for those who are probably too young to even be on this site but are still here anyway, this chapter does contain ultra violence and strong themes. So if you can't handle it, then go back to watching The Wiggles or some shit like that. Also, I just want to say that most of my descriptions about the Pokemon in my story do come from Bulbapedia, so credit to them on the descriptions. So yeah, read, enjoy and give me a review with some well done constructive criticism in it._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8 – Crossing Acheron

It was now around noon and fifty degrees Fahrenheit and three Pokémon trainers, Ed, Double-D and Eddy, were walking along the lower part of Route 204. Route 204 was a decent sized route, with many ponds, groves of trees and a rocky outcropping in the middle of the route with a path inside it, called the Ravaged Path. Some known Pokémon that lived on this route included Starly, Bidoof, Budew, Ralts, Seedot, Zubat, Psyduck and Magikarp. Now, the three Ed boys were walking up this route to find their way towards the Ravaged Path and make their way through the rest of the route and to the next town.

"Damn sockhead, how long have we been traveling this route again?" Eddy asked his nerdy, but knowledgeable friend.

"Well Eddy, we've only been on this route for a couple of hours now," Double-D replied. "It will take at least a couple of days to get through this route on foot."

"If only we could plow through Sinnoh like Jonny," Ed commented in his usual goofy voice.

"Sorry that I didn't decide to steal us some rides after I got out of jail like that little punk did," Eddy sarcastically told him, although Ed didn't catch the sarcasm as usual.

"It's okay Eddy, next time when you're in jail and get out, you can go get us a spaceship!" Ed replied in joy.

"And what practical use would a spaceship give us in traveling across this region?" Double-D asked Ed, even though he didn't expect a good answer in return. "Honestly, in my opinion, walking around this region on foot seems like it would give us the best experience possible. Sure, a bike would be nice at times for getting through the longer routes ahead, but anything more than that seems like overkill. Really, I feel as if unless something happens to that motorcycle of Jonny's that he'll breeze through Sinnoh before any of us will."

"There's no way in hell I'll let Jonny get all eight badges before I do!" Eddy exclaimed with rage. "If he does than I'll fuck him up so hard that he'll be using diapers to shit in for the rest of his life."

"Oh look, a trainer is in front of us," Ed told Double-D and Eddy like a true Captain Obvious as there was in fact a trainer standing right in front of the three boys. He had longish black hair with a dark red hat covering it and his body was pretty average for a kid, although something about him just came off as having that "mystic" feeling to it. His attire was that of a grey t-shirt under a black zip-up jacket, black jeans and white pair of athletic shoes.

"What the hell do you want son?" Eddy asked the boy as he stood there, glaring at the three trainers, which somewhat disturbed all three Ed boys.

"I'm just another Pokémon trainer looking for a battle," the trainer told Eddy. "Name's Lucas Acheron, from Snowpoint City, and I challenge you to a four on four Pokémon battle. It'll just be a usual knockout and or death match, whichever way you want it, and I don't really care anymore at this point in my journey. I'm not a big fan of switching though, so none of that crap, alright?" Lucas hometown, Snowpoint City, was the chilliest of cities in Sinnoh and perhaps one of the coldest cities on the planet, with snowfall occurring eleven out of the twelve months of the year there. It mainly had a fishing, tourism and shipping based economy and the gym leader there was known to specialize in the ice type. Of course, Snowpoint City was far, far up north, and it would be awhile before Ed, Double-D and Eddy would ever reach it.

"Do I have to battle this guy? Eddy whispered to Double-D. "He seems kind of weird."

"Don't you remember Eddy, as league rules state, no challenge can be denied, and plus he seems like a decent guy," Double-D replied back in whisper. "Just don't go insane as you usually do in battle though."

"Yeah, but I'm not really in the mood to battle right now, I just want to get the next town or whatever and then battle once we get up there," Eddy told him. "Can't I just say that my Pokémon are hurt from my last battle with Kevin?"

"Eddy, it's been three days since that fight against Kevin and your Pokémon are perfectly fine now," Double-D stated.

"Sorry, but are we going to battle or not?" Lucas asked. "I mean if you have a legitimate enough reason not to battle, then we won't. But otherwise, I really want to battle soon. I only got two badges and I want some more experience for my upcoming battle in Oreburgh City." Lucas then showed the three boys that he had the Icicle and Forest Badge. The Icicle Badge was shaped like an iceberg or two icy mountains depending on your viewpoint and the Forest Badge was shaped like three trees of a forest, with the trunks whited out.

"Damn and I only have the Coal Badge!" Eddy exclaimed in shock, now suddenly realizing that this trainer would be a harder opponent to beat than he previously thought.

"Oh goody gumdrops, this is gonna be fun!" Ed gleefully exclaimed as he threw out all four of his Pokémon from their Pokéballs. Out came Lockjaw the Turtwig, Werewolf the Bibarel, Freak the Machop and Sapphire the Psyduck, all surrounding Ed as they waited for their next order of business. "Come on guys, we have front row seats to this super-duper fun fight!" Ed happily exclaimed as he pulled out five chairs from his jacket via hammerspace as he and his Pokémon sat down on them, expecting a pretty good fight to occur.

"Shit, I really can't turn this fight down now," Eddy said to himself, now that he seemed too expected to battle. "Anyway, I am Eddy Skipper McGee from Peach Creek, Georgia of the United States of America and I accept your challenge! Eddy yelled with a cocky tone of voice.

"Hooray!" Ed cheered, along with the rest of his Pokémon.

"I guess I'll be the referee I suppose," Double-D said as he pulled two flags from his backpack as he walked towards the middle of the battlefield. "This will be an elimination match between trainers Lucas Acheron of Snowpoint City and Eddy Skipper McGee of Peach Creek, Georgia. There will be no switching between Pokémon for either trainer during this match. Whoever's team can knockout or sadly slaughter the rest of his opponent's team first wins this battle. Now, let this battle begin!" Double-D exclaimed as he waved his two flags in the air, which indicated that the battle had begun.

"Now, come out and fuck shit up Zubat!" Eddy yelled as he threw out a Pokéball, which his Zubat was released from as the blue bat began flapping its wings in the air, hovering. Although Zubat did not like being out in the sun, he had built up a tolerance to sunlight like most domesticated nocturnal Pokémon usually do. "Alright, now since I'm such a nice guy, you can choose whatever Pokémon you have to go up against my Zubat here first." It was a given that Eddy was cocky and full of shit at times, but this was starting to take the cake.

"Very well then," Lucas said as he grabbed one of his Pokéballs. "Let's do this, Radar!" Lucas exclaimed as he tossed the Pokéball out onto the field and out came a Chinchou, who had her antennae glow as she quickly hopped into a nearby pond to have an environmental advantage.

Chinchou is a small, round, blue fish-like Pokémon of the water and electric types. It has a pair of tiny white fins and two small blue feet. Chinchou has two antennae that are positioned on its rear like two tails. There is a yellow teardrop-shaped orb at the end of each antenna. A Chinchou produces most of its electricity in the orbs dangling off there antennae. Sometimes a Chinchou will produce so much electricity that it will even give itself a shock, although this doesn't happen too frequently. Chinchou's eyes have unique pupils that are shaped like plus signs.

"Oh man, that thing only looks like it can put up a fight in the water," Eddy commented. "Zubat, get it on with Air Cutter!" Eddy ordered as Zubat flapped his wings really hard and fired light blue 'S' shaped energy disks that were homing in on Radar.

"Zap it with Thunderbolt!" Lucas commanded as Radar unleashed a powerful bolt of yellow electricity towards Zubat that destroyed the incoming Air Cutter attack and ended up directly hitting Zubat, doing critical damage. Zubat began to plummet towards the ground and tried getting back up, only doing so much as twitching since he was now paralyzed.

"Double dammit!" Eddy yelled in frustration. "I didn't actually expect you to counter my Zubat like this! Shit man, and here I thought I was in for an easy fight."

"Well I'm not fucking stupid," Lucas told Eddy. "I've already had two other Pokémon of mine die from some stupid mistakes I made in the past. Those Pokémon were a Gligar and a Snover encase you were curious. Now even though I believe that when a Pokémon dies that their soul returns to an unborn egg of their species, I still love my Pokémon like a good trainer should and I'm not gonna risk any of them dying on me."

Gligar is a ground and flying type Pokémon that is small, purple and looking quite a bit like a bat, despite being an arthropod. It has blue wings, which are similar in function to flying squirrels, and have pointed purple tips at the edges of the membranes. Gligar has pincers on its forelegs, and a segmented, insect-like tail with a stinger on the end. Gligar has short hind legs, and feet that appear segmented with a large, single claw each. Additionally, Gligar has long, pointed ears and triangle-shaped eyes, fangs and a large tongue which is often seen out of its mouth. Most Gligar are nocturnal and live in hot arid climates up in the mountains. Like Zubat, a Gligar can use echolocation and despite being of the ground and flying typing, Gligar learn more bug and normal type moves than anything else.

Snover on the other hand is a grass and ice type Pokémon that is a white and brown mammalian-reptile that resembles a snow-covered fir tree to blend in with its environment. It has two legless feet that slightly resemble tree roots. Snover has a short, stubby tail and two small spikes on its back that resemble mountains. Its hands are green with four fingers. The eyes that Snover has are white with green pupils. It appears to have a hat that resembles a group of three mountains. To tell the difference in gender between Snover, two-thirds of a male Snover's main body is brown, while in a female, only the lower third of its body is brown. Generally most Snover are inquisitive, curious and eager, which causes them to become too adventurous for their own good sometimes. But for the most part though, a Snover can hold its own fairly well unless going up against a fire type Pokémon, at which case it's fucked.

"In that case, I guess you won't mind missing your Pokémon too much after this battle's done with!" Eddy exclaimed as he just got done using a Parlyz Heal on his Zubat as Lucas was speaking to him. "Now, bite out that fucking fish's eyes." Zubat quickly flew towards Radar and managed to bite onto her eye. Radar squirmed around in pain and released some electricity in order to get Zubat off her. While Radar did manage to get Zubat off her, it did come at the unfortunate cost of losing one of her eyes. Screaming in agony, Radar unleashed all of her electricity at once, which was quite a blinding sight for everyone due to the high amount of light being produced.

At this point, Zubat swallowed Radar's eye, but soon began to choke on it. The extreme quantities of electricity ended up directly striking Zubat. To Eddy's Zubat, he felt like a death row inmate in an electric chair set to "overkill" mode as he was being electrocuted horribly. Soon, after all the blood and some fish guts got done pouring out of Radar's eye socket, the surge of electricity stopped and now Zubat was laying on the ground, fried like a baked potato and still having Radar's eye in his mouth. Radar soon got out of the water and walked towards Zubat as she pulled out her eye out of Zubat's throat with one of her antenna. She then zapped Zubat one more time with a Spark attack, ensuring that Zubat was out of commission for this fight.

"Eddy's Zubat is unable to battle; Lucas's Chinchou is the winner of this fight!" Double-D exclaimed as he waved his flags in the air.

"What the fuck Zubat!" Eddy exclaimed with the rage of a thousand freshly raped inmates. "I knew you should've gone for the brain or something," Eddy said as he then proceeded to return Zubat back into his Pokéball for some well needed rest.

"I can't believe you decided to target Radar's eye!" Lucas exclaimed with quite a bit of shock. "Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you kid? You're a complete monster!"

"It's not like I haven't heard that before," Eddy told him in a douchebag tone of voice. "Now, let's see if you can win for once, Nuzleaf!" Eddy yelled as he tossed out a Pokéball onto the field, which his Nuzleaf came out of, as he shouted a war cry of sorts.

"Uh oh, it looks like we're in some trouble now Radar!" Lucas exclaimed, knowing that a grass type Pokémon like Nuzleaf could easily dominate against a water and electric type Pokémon like Chinchou. "Anyway, let's do the unexpected with Signal Beam!" Lucas shouted as Radar formed a white ball of energy in front of her antennae as a rainbow colored sphere was fired from the sphere.

"Jump outta the way and use Razor Leaf!" Eddy commanded as Nuzleaf dodged the incoming attack by hopping into the air as he shot out a couple of very sharp leaves from the big leaf on top of his head. The Razor Leaf attack ended up cutting off Radar's antennae, causing some blood and a bit of electricity to flow out of her body before she started screaming the pain once more. However, because Radar no longer had her antennae, she could no longer use electric-based attacks, causing quite a predicament for her. "That a fucking boy Nuzleaf! Now come on buddy, finish it off with a Bullet Seed!" Like a rapid-fire machinegun, Nuzleaf began shooting Radar with a bombardment of glowing yellow seeds from his mouth at a high velocity. The attack was too much for Radar to handle, so she collapsed to the ground, covered in blood and unconscious.

"Lucas's Chinchou is unable to battle, Eddy's Nuzleaf wins!" Double-D yelled as he waved his flags in the air. "You know Lucas, I'll happily heal up your Pokémon for you after this battle if you want," Double-D told him.

"Sure, that would be really nice, thanks," Lucas replied as he returned Radar back into her Pokéball.

"Why the hell would you help out this guy?" Eddy asked in frustration. "We don't even really fucking know him!"

"Eddy, talk like that and your Pokémon aren't getting healed after this fight," Double-D assertively told him, which finally got Eddy to shut his fat fucking mouth for once.

"Anyway, come on out, Sporeboy!" Lucas hollered out as he threw a Pokéball onto the field, which his Paras, named Sporeboy, came out of, rubbing his pincers together.

Paras is a bug and grass type Pokémon that is a coconut crab-shaped insectoid creature, with the unique feature of having mushrooms known as tochukaso growing from its back. They grow from spores that are doused on this Pokémon's back at birth by the mushroom on its parent's back. Though tochukaso are parasitic in nature, Paras manages to make use of the mushrooms by creating a semi-symbiotic relationship; the mushrooms draw their nutrients from the host Paras's body in order to grow, and Paras is able to use the mushrooms spores along with its own pincers for self-defense. Paras may have fairly long life spans, because the tochukaso is known for having properties that are beneficial for longevity. The mushrooms on Paras's back are often prized by collectors.

"Holy crap man, a bug, I'm scared shitless," Eddy sarcastically told Lucas in a dull tone of voice. "Nuzleaf, get in a Faint Attack now!" Eddy ordered as Nuzleaf pointed somewhere in shock, getting Sporeboy's attention for him to turn around and look. Seeing nothing in that direction, Sporeboy turned back around, only to get swiftly punched in the face by Nuzleaf, sending Sporeboy flying into his trainer, knocking them both down.

"That was a dirty move," Lucas told Eddy as he got back up, with Sporeboy still latching onto him. "Now, get back at it with X-Scissor!" Sporeboy quickly jumped off his trainer and latched onto Eddy's Nuzleaf, tackling him to the ground. Then with the homicidal rage of a thousand mentally ill serial killers, Sporeboy began to repeatedly hack and slash at Nuzleaf's body with his glowing blue claws. Green blood began to gush out of Nuzleaf's body as Sporeboy soon made his way to Nuzleaf's pancreas. Enraged, Sporeboy then tore the pancreas to shreds, destroying it and causing Nuzleaf more pain then from getting hit by a bulldozer.

"Come on Nuzleaf, do something!" Eddy yelled, panicking about the situation that his Nuzleaf was in since he was getting severely injured, which meant that he couldn't battle for Eddy as efficiently.

"Enough messing around Sporeboy, let's get the job done now!" Lucas yelled as Sporeboy then shoved his pincers down Nuzleaf's throat and began choking him. To make matters worse, Sporeboy's ability had activated, which was called Effect Spore. This ability released spores that could cause poison, paralysis or sleep. In Nuzelaf's case, the spores cause him to become paralyzed, which made things even worse for him. Soon, after a good minute of being choked, Nuzleaf finally passed out, from lack of oxygen and blood loss.

"Eddy's Nuzleaf is unable to battle, Lucas's Paras wins this fight!" Double-D declared as he waved his flags.

"This is too cool, huh guys?" Ed asked his Pokémon, who all nodded in agreement.

"Well, on the bright side, you aren't dead yet," Eddy told his knocked out Nuzleaf as he returned him back into his Pokéball. "Now, it's your time to shine, Zigzagoon!" Eddy shouted as he threw out a Pokéball onto the ground, which his Zigzagoon came out of, chasing her own tail for fun.

"Alright Sporeboy, rush up to it and use X-Scissor!" Lucas ordered as Sporeboy rushed up to Zigzagoon as his pincers glowed blue once more.

"Dodge and use Simple Beam!" Eddy commanded as Zigzagoon jumped out of the way from Sporeboy's attack and then fired a maroon-colored beam from her mouth at Sporeboy. This move didn't do any damage towards Sporeboy. Instead, it just messed around with his brain, and managed to change Sporeboy's ability from Effect Spore to Simple, which just doubled the effects of stat modifying moves and critical hits.

"I'll admit Eddy, that was a rather cleaver move you pulled there," Double-D complimented.

"I know, I did that so that fucking bug couldn't inflict my Zigzagoon with any status condition or whatnot," Eddy replied. "Now, use Headbutt and knock that fucker out!" Zigzagoon immediately started rushing up towards Sporeboy with her head lowered and ready to do some real damage.

"Quick, counter with Metal Claw!" Lucas exclaimed as Sporeboy's pincers were covered in a metal coating as his attack clashed with Zigzagoon's Headbutt. A small explosion was created, and both Pokémon were sent flying in opposite directions. Zigzagoon hit a nearby tree, causing it to fall down on top of her, doing some moderate damage and some of her organs to rupture. Sporeboy on the other hand was smashed into a mossy rock, and managed to turn it to rubble, at the cost of doing some really good damage to himself. However, thanks to using Metal Claw and his new ability Simple, Sporeboy's attack had now sharply increased, with his pincers becoming sharper and deadlier than before.

"Not bad Zigzagoon, but now let's go for another Headbutt!" Eddy ordered as Zigzagoon, with all her determination and effort, went rushing towards Sporeboy once more and crashed her head into Sporeboy, doing critical damage. Now, with all his remaining energy, Sporeboy's pincers glowed blue for one last time as he stabbed Zigzagoon in the belly using X-Scissor. After that though, Sporeboy fell to the ground, now unconscious from suffering too much injury.

"Lucas's Paras is unable to battle, Eddy's Zigzagoon wins!" Double-D shouted as he waved his flags. Despite being the victor of this fight, Zigzagoon was now a bloody mess, with some blood pouring out of her belly and from other various places around her body as well.

"You were a beast in that battle Sporeboy, now you deserve some well-earned rest," Lucas told his Paras as he returned him back into his Pokéball.

"Shit Zigzagoon, I don't want you dying on me now," Eddy told her as he grabbed a large bandage from his pocket and stuck it on the wound were Sporeboy had stabbed her. He then pulled out a super potion (a reddish-orange colored spray-bottle containing healing remedies) and sprayed it on Zigzagoon, restoring a good amount of her health. Honestly, Eddy might seem like the biggest dick you'll ever meet, but deep down, somewhere in his little body is a tiny part of him that still cares about those who matter to him. And it defiantly mattered to him if Zigzagoon would help Eddy win this fight or not, since Eddy loved winning, whatever the cost may be.

"Alright, now it's time to go reaping, Reaper!" Lucas yelled as he made a horrible pun and threw out a Pokéball onto the battlefield, revealing his Pokémon to be a Duskull, which just stared ominously at Eddy and his Zigzagoon.

Duskull is a medium-sized ghost type Pokémon that seem to resemble most of the stereotypical appearances of the Grim Reaper. Duskull have a mask that looks likes human skull with a single red eye and floats between the eye sockets. It also has a greyish-black robe with crossbones on its back. Unlike most other ghost type Pokémon, Duskull is generally considered to be more defensive. There are also folklore stories about Duskull "spiriting away" (which is a kid-friendly term for killing) disobedient children and enjoying the sounds of crying children. While the fact that Duskulls enjoy the sounds of crying children is true (most ghost Pokémon seem to feed off of emotions to survive somehow), recent studies show that a Duskull has no preference on if a child is naughty or nice, since it will actively feed off the emotions and even kill any child given the chance. Luckily, a trained Duskull can be taught not to act so dastardly, and instead become somewhat decent and even friendly towards children and other people and Pokémon as well.

"Wow, that's actually a pretty cool looking Pokémon," Eddy commented towards Lucas. "But anyway, rush towards that spook and use Headbutt!" Eddy exclaimed as Zigzagoon rushed towards Reaper and tried to smash her head into him. However, what Eddy didn't realize was that ghost type Pokémon were immune to normal type moves such as Headbutt. So, Zigzagoon just phased through Duskull and crashed towards the ground, giving herself a minor concussion.

"I thought that you would've known that ghost type Pokémon were immune to normal type attacks and vice versa," Lucas told Eddy, which made Eddy frustrated with himself for not knowing this. "Now, burn it with Will-O-Wisp!" A light-blue ball of fire formed in front of Reaper as he shot it towards Zigzagoon, hoping to inflict a burn.

"Counter it with Sand-Attack!" Eddy exclaimed as Zigzagoon kicked up sand off the ground, putting out the Will-O-Wisp. "Now, get back at it with Pin Missile!" The fur on Zigzagoon's body became spiky as she fired yellow needles at Reaper from her fur, doing some damage.

"Okay, let's see how Ice Beam will do!" Lucas commanded as Reaper formed a light blue ball of cold air in front of him as a beam was fired from it. The Ice Beam made a direct hit with Zigzagoon's torso, freezing her body and causing her to collapse to the ground.

"Shit fuck!" Eddy yelled, now enraged at the situation he was currently in with his Zigzagoon being completely frozen.

"Watch your fucking language mister," Ed told Eddy as he pulled out a bucket of popcorn from his jacket (via hammerspace of course) and started eating out of it. "There could be little ones reading this story, thinking its kid friendly because it's a combination of Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Pokémon, when it's really like Happy Tree Friends, looking oh so innocent but is really violent and immoral."

"Well that was some rather finely thought-out input Ed," Double-D told him, surprised at how much Ed made sense for once.

"Blah, I say it's their own fault for thinking that everyone likes portraying everything as super fucking kiddy to them," Eddy told Ed, not really caring that he had a good point for once. "Now, enough breaking that fourth wall, I want you do to something Zigzagoon!"

"It's too late now Eddy," Lucas told him sternly. "Now use Will-O-Wisp to finish this Reaper!" Forming another light blue ball of fire, Reaper shot it directly at Zigzagoon, melting the ice, but igniting her on fire.

Now burning to death, Zigzagoon had no choice but to go out with a bang. First she sharpened her claws as dark energy surrounded them, since she just used a move called "Hone Claws" to increase her attack and accuracy. Then, Zigzagoon charged towards Reaper as she stuck her claws out. They became surrounded in a black, ghostly aura with a purple outline on them in the form of even huger claws. She then slashed Reaper with both of her claws, as she perfectly executed a move called "Shadow Claw", which was a ghost type move. This meant that it did super effective damage on Reaper since ghost type Pokémon are the only other type besides dragon to be weak to their own type.

Due to the powerful slash of ghostly energy making direct contact with Reaper, the boney skull-shaped facial mask was now cut into pieces. Ghostly energy was being released into the air, a sign that Reaper was in critical condition and was on the verge of dying. Yes, ghost type Pokémon could die, just like any other Pokémon, since most ghost type Pokémon aren't even actual ghosts. Recent studies show that all ghost type Pokémon are gas-beings (which can possess solid objects like a coffin or armor for example), whose origins might come from an alternate dimension or are formed from natural gases exposed to an unknown type of energy, with the later most likely being true.

Anyway, because Reaper was nearly dead, Lucas had no choice but to return him back into his Pokéball. "You did your best Reaper, now don't worry, everything will be okay later," he said to him as he absorbed Reaper back into his Pokéball.

"Hey, I thought you said no switching unless one of our Pokémon was knocked out or dead first!" Eddy shouted, now confused as to why Lucas suddenly returned Reaper.

"I know I said no switching, but I just didn't want Reaper to die, unlike your Zigzagoon over there," Lucas told Eddy as Eddy looked over to see that Zigzagoon had perished from the fire covering her body. Her corpse was now nothing more but a burning piece of flesh and bone.

"Very well then, both trainers Pokémon are unable to battle, this fight results in a draw," Double-D declared as he waved his flags in the air.

"Damn, that sucks," Eddy said as he walked over to his deceased Zigzagoon and kicked her body into a nearby pond to put out the flames covering her body. He then rubbed his foot on the ground to put out the flames that caught onto his shoe. "Alright, now it looks like the both of us only have one Pokémon each."

"It would appear so," Lucas coldly said. "Now, let's get this battle over with, Raid!" Lucas yelled as he threw out his last Pokéball onto the field, which was a Stunky that made a hissing noise as Eddy.

Stunky is a small mammalian poison and dark type Pokémon that has dark purple fur with a white stripe running down its back. It does have feline-like features, including its whiskers, ears and overall facial structure. This Pokémon mainly sprays a foul smelling liquid from its hindquarters, which is purely defensive and cannot be repelled. However, before spraying, a Stunky will do a handstand, which it can hold for hours, showing their upper body strength. It's also not uncommon for a Stunky to use fire type attacks (which come out of the same place that its spray comes from) such as Flamethrower, Flame Burst, or even Fire Blast. But on average a Stunky will just use devious poison and dark type attacks to take out its enemies.

"I'll admit, you've gotten a lot farther than you should have in this fight, but then you haven't met my Chimchar either," Eddy told Lucas in a very serious tone of voice as he held up a Pokéball. "Your ride's over, punk. It's time for your Stunky to die." Eddy chucked out his Pokéball onto the field, which his Chimchar came out of, staring maliciously at Lucas and his Stunky.

"Woah, that Chimchar looks seriously fucking insane," Lucas told Eddy in fear. "I don't even want to know what you're going to order it to do."

"Time for talking's over," Eddy harshly told him. "Chimchar's going to take over this fight from here on out without my help."

At that point, Eddy's Chimchar rushed up to Lucas's Raid as his fist was charged with electricity. In an instant, Chimchar executed a perfect Thunder Punch on Raid, sending her flying into a nearby tree. The tree collapsed on Raid, doing some good damage to her. Then, before she could realize what was going on right now, Chimchar was right up in her face as he ignited his leg and unleashed a heavy hitting Blaze Kick on her. This attack managed to cripple her head and set her on fire, which was really brutal.

Panicking, Raid did a handstand and released her signature foul smell, which seemed to be the move called "Poison Gas", which was meant to poison an opposing Pokémon. Somehow, Chimchar was not fazed by this move at all. However, the attack ended up effecting Ed and his Pokémon, Lucas, Double-D and Eddy much more than it did with Chimchar. Lucas, Double-D and Eddy were covering their noses in disgust at the bad odor produced by Raid. Lockjaw, Werewolf, Freak and Sapphire ended up fainting from the attack though, since none of them could handle the gas at all.

"Smells like a slice of heaven," was all Ed had to say about Raid's Poison Gas attack.

Even though the scent of stench still filled the air, Chimchar knew that he still had some ass kicking to do. He then had his hand glow white as he tried karate chopping Raid with a "Brick Break" attack. Yet Raid managed to dodge this attack and then countered it as her tail became covered in a sleek, metallic covering as she then slammed her tail into Chimchar's stomach, sending Chimchar flying into a nearby pond, as she just used a move called "Iron Tail". Raid quickly rushed towards Chimchar as he was now submerged underwater as she began holding him down, trying to drown Chimchar.

This situation only fueled Chimchar's bloodlust even more now. As he elbowed Raid in the gut, this made her flinch as he now had time to get out of the water now. Chimchar was now no longer plunged underwater and he now grabbed Raid by her head and then chucked her out of the pond, sending her flying into the ground. He then jumped out of the pond and ignited his fist on fire for his "Fire Punch" attack. His fiery fist then made contact with Raid's skull, causing Raid's head to explode as her brain, eyes and other parts of her skull were sent flying everywhere. And of course, her ability "Aftermath" also kicked in, which caused her to spontaneously combust upon fainting or dying, which just sent more of her body parts, blood and gore flying everywhere.

"W-Well," Double-D muttered, lost for words as he was too shocked at the carnage he had just witnessed. "I think it's obvious who has won this battle now."

All Chimchar did now was lick the blood and gore off his face as Ed was squealing in excitement, Double-D was shaking, Eddy praising himself for winning this battle and poor Lucas was crying as his Stunky was now deceased forever.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the remains of Raid were buried somewhere in a closely by forest of Route 204 and Ed, Lucas and Eddy's Pokémon were fully restored back to full health, thanks to Double-D's medical knowledge of course.

"I just hope that Raid will enjoy her next life more than she did with this one," Lucas commented towards the three Ed boys.

"I must apologize for Eddy's horrible behavior in battle since he won't apologize himself," Double-D told Lucas as Eddy smacked him in the back of the head, knocking him down.

"Oh when will you learn to shut the fuck up Double-D," Eddy told him as Double-D managed to get back up on his feet.

"You know something Eddy," Lucas said, getting his attention. "It doesn't matter how strong your Pokémon are or how many battles you win. If you keep treating everything like shit and keep thinking you're the best when you're anything but that, then you will get yours. I don't know how you'll get what's coming to you, but it will hopefully teach you how to act like a human being."

"Beat it bub, your time to shine's over," Eddy replied to Lucas, practically ignoring everything he told him. "Don't make me have to personally kick your sorry ass."

And without a word, Lucas, with his Radar, Reaper and Sporeboy, left the Ed boys and continued moving south towards Jubilife City. Ed was waving good bye towards Lucas, hoping that one day they might meet again, even though the chances were slim at best. In the world of Pokémon, trainers really did come and go. It was a rarity to see the same trainer more than once, as surprising as that sounds.

"Alright, so what should we do now guys?" Eddy asked his two fellow Ed boys.

"Well Eddy, it is getting close to sunset," Double-D told him.

"You gotta be shitting me man, it was like what, noon when I battled that guy," Eddy replied. "Did it really take you that long to heal all of our Pokémon?"

"Actually, yes it did. You have no idea how hard it was for me to fix up that Duskull of Lucas, since I've never healed a ghost type Pokémon prior to that," Double-D said. "Any who, I say that we should find supplies for camp right about now."

"Like firewood, food and radioactive footprints made by giant mutated chameleons?" Ed asked.

"All of those minus the latter Ed," Double-D told him. "I suggest that we get going now before it gets dark fellows."

"Alright, but you know, I say that we have our Pokémon keep guard while we're looking for goods and crap," Eddy said as he threw out all four of his Pokéballs, which his freshly healed Chinchar, Zigzagoon, Zubat and Nuzleaf came out of. "You guys watch this spot while I go get us some goods for the night, got it?" Eddy asked, which all of his Pokémon nodded, so now Eddy ran off into the forest, in search of supplies.

"That impulsive little ruffian," Double-D commented as he threw out his three Pokéballs, which his Piplup, Ralts and Ledyba came out of. "You three stay put while I go after Eddy," Double-D told them as he ran off.

"Oh, you four better have some fun too!" Ed yelled, throwing his four Pokéballs into the air as Lockjaw the Turtwig, Werewolf the Bibarel, Freak the Machop and Sapphire the Psyduck popped out of their Pokéballs. "Have fun while I go off and play with Eddy and Double-D!" Ed exclaimed, running off in laughter as his four Pokémon just stared at him.

"Eddy is such a fucking asshole," Zubat told the other Pokémon now that all of their trainers were temporarily gone now. "I mean really, does that guy know how biting and swallowing an eyeball feels like? It's disgusting! In fact, because it made me feel like committing suicide, I'm gonna go find a way to kill myself now, if nobody minds," he said, flying off away from the other Pokémon.

"Go ahead pussy, it's not like any of us will give a fucking shit about your dumbass," Chimchar told Zubat as he was flying off. "Shit, we'll all be better off without that cocksucker around to flap his faggot wings."

"Hey, that's not very nice to say at all!" Piplup told Chimchar. "He's your teammate Chimchar, you should show some concern for him in his time of need." Like trainer like Pokémon, Piplup wasn't prideful like most of her species was. Instead she was just about as humble and having high morals like her master, Double-D.

"Maybe if I was a big fat fucking pussy penguin like you than I would," Chimchar told her. "But you know what, it would be best to keep your fucking faggot beak shut for once."

"Okay, that was defiantly uncalled for," Ralts said, who was in fact a homosexual, meaning that he preferred other boys over girls for some reason. "You really shouldn't hate on us so much like the monster you are."

"Yeah, that's right!" Ledyba said as he crashed to the ground right in front of Ralts, mainly because his cerebral palsy left him with horrible motor control.

"Oh look, a retard ladybug and a faggot… um, what the hell are you supposed to be again?" Chimchar asked Ralts.

"A hyper-advanced protist who takes a humanoid form to perfect his psychic powers, that's what you bigot."

"A bigot who could kick all of your asses and you know it at once," Chimchar said which was true. Out of all of the Ed boys Pokémon, Chimchar was defiantly the best fighter and could beat up multiple Pokémon at once without even losing a limb.

"You know what, I'm not even going to bother dealing with you anymore," Piplup told him. "Come on Ledyba, let's go look for Zubat before he does something that he'll regret." Holding Ledyba's hand, the two Pokémon set out to search for Zubat the nearby forest.

"Hey Nuzleaf," said Werewolf, who unlike most Bibarels, did not have a moronic tone of voice. In fact, he sounded more like Samuel L. Jackson than anything else. "Wanna come training with me the woods over there? I feel like I could work on a few things."

"Sure thing dude, hell who knows, Eddy might stop hitting me after battles if I get better," Nuzleaf replied, accompanying Werewolf into the woods.

"Chimchar," Zigzagoon said, getting his attention. "Can we go in the woods too? I want to hear some of your stories again."

"Sure, it's better than hanging around these cum lickers," Chimchar said as the two wandered off into a part of the woods as well. Out of all the Pokémon Chmchar had met, Zigzagoon was the only one who didn't piss him off. He didn't like her, but didn't mind her either. There was just something about her that made Chimchar tolerate her, a feeling which made Chimchar somewhat curious like the little killer chimpanzee he is.

"Well, now what?" asked Sapphire, since it was now only her, Lockjaw, Freak and Ralts left at the campsite which they were supposed to stay at.

"I say we have an arm wrestling contest," Freak suggested. "Back when I used to live at the Oreburgh Mine, me and all the other Machop there would arm wrestle for fun. I'll admit I wasn't half bad at it."

"Well gee, that sounds like something only you would be good at," Ralts told him. "My arms aren't even meant for physical labor since I just use my psychic powers to move stuff around. Sapphire has little wings and hell Lockjaw doesn't even have arms."

"Maybe I'll grow hands when I evolve," Lockjaw said, not realizing that his future evolutions did not have hands either.

"Oh, I highly doubt that will happen," Ralts told him.

"Machop shit!" Lockjaw yelled in frustration and disappointment.

"Want me to take a shit on you Lockjaw?" Freak asked, since it turned him on.

"No, last time that happened your no-no place got big and then Ed seen it and everything got awkward," Lockjaw told him, giving Freak a chill down his spine.

"Ugh, I did not want him to see that," he said. "Talk about an awkward moment."

"That whole conversation was awkward," Sapphire commented.

"You know what, I think I'll just go to bed now," Ralts told the three as he started to lie down and start reverting back to his true form, which was a microscopic protist. "Wake me up if something important happens."

"Like hot anal sex between me and some nice looking-" was all Freak could say before Sapphire shot a blast of water at him, knocking him out cold.

"I hate when he talks so perverted," Sapphire said.

"I only hate it when Ed treats us like toys instead of actual living creatures," Lockjaw said, which Sapphire nodded in agreement.

* * *

Over in a part of the woods, Werewolf and Nuzleaf were doing some training. Nuzleaf was using his Razor Leaf attack, firing sharp leaves at Werewolf. Werewolf on the other hand was using his Aqua Tail attack to deflect and destroy the leaves as his tail became surrounded in water and the water was in the shape of a large and long tachi (which was a type of Japanese sword).

"I have to say, this is some pretty good training," Werewolf said as he sliced a leaf in half with his Aqua Tail attack.

"I know, it's actually kind of nice just being able to train like this is peace," Nuzleaf replied, firing more leaves from his head.

"So Nuzleaf, how is it being on Eddy's team?" Werewolf asked, slicing up more leaves.

"Man, it's horrible," Nuzleaf replied, shooting out a few more leaves from his head. "I mean really, whenever I lose a fight, he beats me and he always acts so negative towards me. It's obvious he's favoring Chimchar & Zigzagoon a lot more than with me and Zubat, although that's not saying much. Hell I don't blame Zubat for wanting to kill himself, so that's why I'm not stopping him. Don't get me wrong, I like the guy, but I personally think that he has the right idea in mind to get himself away from Eddy for good."

"I'd like to say that Ed's a nice trainer, but he really needs to learn how to take care of himself and us," Werewolf said, cutting up more leaves. "The man has no respect for his own body, which you can tell just by getting one good whiff from him. He also can't think of us Pokémon as anything beyond fucking toys to him. If it wasn't for that Double-D fellow, me and the rest of Ed's team would have died from neglect by now. Hell it's a shame that we could probably take more care of him than he can with us."

"Oh what I would give to be one of Double-D's Pokémon," Nuzleaf said, shooting more leaves once again at Werewolf. "He's actually a rather smart and decent guy. Hell at least I wouldn't have to worry about getting beaten if I didn't please him."

"And he would take care of us and respect the fact that we're living creatures and not just tools," Werewolf replied, slashing the leaves up again. "Although he doesn't seem to be traveling with Ed and Eddy for those badges though. I kind of wonder why he's here if he's not getting those badges that every Pokémon trainer seems to be getting."

"I overheard from Eddy once that Double-D's just here for the experience and to learn about us Pokémon and whatnot, not for those badges" Nuzleaf told him, shooting out a couple of more leaves.

"Interesting," Werewolf commented, cutting up the leaves again.

"Werewolf, where are you my cuddly little beaver?" shouted Ed in the distance. The two Pokémon could now tell that there trainers were back and looking for them. "Ed wants to snuggle and cuddle you!"

"Hey Nuzleaf, you have ten seconds to show yourself before I punch you in the face again you little bitch!" Eddy yelled.

"Fuck, they're back already," Nuzleaf said. "We better hurry up and get going, and fast," Nuzleaf told Werewolf as he quickly ran towards Eddy.

"It's time for me to get mercilessly smothered again by some dumbass," Werewolf said as he too started running back to his trainer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Piplup and Ledyba were still searching for Zubat in the forest. It was about dusk now, and the sky would almost be completely black in a few minutes. That and it would only be a matter of time before their trainers would be out looking for them.

"Come on Ledyba, we really need to pick up the pace," Piplup told Ledyba as she held onto his hand and continued moving through the forest.

"Don't worry, Zubat will be okay!" Ledyba exclaimed as he started flapping his wings a little harder. Sadly, the poor Ledyba flapped his wings too hard and was sent crashing into the ground right next to a close by pond, with Piplup tumbling right behind him.

"Oh Ledyba, are you okay?" Piplup asked with quite a bit of concern for the special Pokémon.

"I'm okay, but Zubat doesn't look too good," Ledyba told her as Piplup looked over near the pond and seen that Eddy's Zubat was lying there with his back facing up, unconscious.

"Shit, this does not look good!" Piplup yelled as she ran over to Zubat and dragged him away from the pond. Immediately she rolled Zubat over and tried to push on his stomach to get the water out. When that wasn't working, she put her beak on Zubat's mouth and starting to perform CPR. This was only getting a little bit of water to come out of his mouth though, and no real progress on reviving Zubat was being made. "Oh no, we're losing him!"

"Let me help!" Ledyba shouted as he flew up in the air for a little bit, and then crashed directly on Zubat's stomach. Quite a bit of water was shot out of Zubat's body as he was starting to cough and breathe again.

"Zubat, you're alive!" Piplup yelled in joy and relief, now that the bat Pokémon was no longer in danger of dying. Hugging him, Piplup then began to notice that Zubat was struggling to escape from her.

"I was so close to getting away from Eddy forever!" Zubat exclaimed in distress as he released himself from Piplup's hug and then dived back into the water to drown himself one more. Piplup, realizing that Zubat was suicidal and insane, went into the pond and pulled him out of it. She, along with Ledyba, then held him down to prevent Zubat from attempting to kill himself again.

"Zubat, what the hell is wrong with you?" Piplup sternly asked him. "Don't you know that suicide is nothing more but a permanent solution to a temporary problem? You would have hurt all of those who care about you greatly if they found out you ended your own life."

"But no one gives a shit about me and I can't get away from Eddy at all!" Zubat yelled and the top of his lungs. "If I end myself Eddy won't give a fuck. That bastard will probably just replace my sorry ass if I died anyway. And you two only prevented my escape from this world just because you have high morals like your master and because Ledyba's retarded and doesn't know shit."

"Don't talk to Ledyba like that Zubat you jerk!" Piplup yelled as she smacked Zubat across the face with her flippers. Ledyba didn't seem to be offended at Zubat's rude remark, and just kept holding him town too.

"Okay, I'm sorry Ledyba, I didn't mean that at all when I said that. Still, I want to get out now. If I don't leave soon then who knows what'll happen," Zubat told the two Pokémon.

"What if you come back like Zigzagoon?" Ledyba asked as he wobbled a bit.

"I hope that doesn't happen to me because being immortal like her seems to be more of a curse than anything else really," Zubat replied.

"Listen Zubat, this is insane and weak of you to go kill yourself like this," Piplup told him, getting Zubat's attention. "You can't just drown yourself to get away from Eddy. It will just prove to him that you were worthless in his eyes. If you want to prove Eddy wrong about him thinking that you're a piece of shit, than you're going to have to achieve your dreams and goals. Tell me Zubat, what his your main goal in life, and don't tell me something like getting away from Eddy either."

"Well one day I want to evolve into a Crobat."

"Okay and how will you achieve that?"

"By happiness, which I don't have at all right now," Zubat said as he was now extremely saddened. If Zubat had eyes right now, tears would be pouring out of them. At this point everything about life seemed emptier than ever before. This only fueled his need to take his own life away more than before, which was not what Piplup was hoping for.

And just when the atmosphere seemed to be at its most depressing point for the three Pokémon, a glowing light was coming from the nearby pond. Piplup, Ledyba and Zubat looked over and seen that a small Pokémon egg that was dark blue with yellow spots on it was about to hatch. As light was being emitted from the pond, the egg hatched and out came a small, white jawless fish.

"Are you my mommy and daddies?" the freshly hatched Pokémon asked. This Pokémon was a Tynamo, a white, eel/lamprey-like electric type Pokémon. This Pokémon had as red cross shaped mouth and dark, oval-shaped eyes. Further down its body it has a yellow stripe and a long fin membrane, giving its body a tapered shape. Normally a Tynamo is commonly found in a group, but this one was all alone, which was highly unusual for its species. Despite being found in aquatic environments and being fish-like, it is not related to most other water type Pokémon and cannot learn any water type moves besides Rain Dance, and that's only when it evolves. Strangely enough, a Tynamo can levitate in the air due to the strong electromagnetic pulses it generates, although does need to go back into the water to breathe every so often.

"I'm a daddy?" Ledyba asked himself, confused about this Tynamo randomly showing up out of nowhere.

"Sorry, but none of us here are your biological parents," Piplup told the newborn Pokémon.

"What's a biological parent?" the little Tynamo asked, since he was just a baby Pokémon who obviously didn't fully understand what everything was yet.

"Look, I'm afraid to say it, but your parents must have left you or something," Zubat told the small Tynamo. "They just didn't give a sh-, I mean care about you. I mean why else would you be here all alone?" As insensitive as Zubat could be, he wouldn't swear in front of a child, since while that would be funny to have a little kid swearing, it would also be kind of sad.

"I have no parents?" Tynamo asked as tears were already coming out of the little lamprey's eyes.

"No, wait, Zubat didn't mean that at all, I hope," Piplup told the little Pokémon. "Look, we'll be your adoptive parents I guess since you can't be left all alone. Now you see I have a trainer named Eddward, although everyone calls him Double-D, and he can help take real good care of you. I'll go get him to come by soon."

"Believe me son; you'll be far better off with Double-D than my trainer, that's for sure," Zubat told Tynamo.

"Yay, I have a family!" Tynamo shouted as his tears went away and he was now filled joy. Everything seemed fine and dandy for the baby Pokémon.

"Piplup, Ledyba, where are you two?" none other than Double-D yelled, looking for his two Pokémon.

"Zubat you piece of shit, you better be dead when I find you because you'll wish that you were once I get my hands on you," Eddy yelled, also looking for one of his Pokémon.

"What's shit?" Tynamo asked, overhearing Eddy's foul language. His innocence was now already ruined with him learning his first curse word, and not even being five minutes old yet.

"It's a word that grown-ups use, not children such as you!" Zubat exclaimed. "Now come on guys, let's get back and tell Double-D about our new little guy we just found."

"Okay, now Ledyba, you watch Tynamo while we go and get Double-D," Piplup said as she and Zubat went off to their retrospective trainers. Ledyba just rested on the ground though, staring at Tynamo as he moved his wings and legs a little bit.

"Hey look man, a couple of Pokémon right on the ground for keeps," a man said as he and another person stepped out of the bushes and were revealed to be none other than Neo-K.G.B. members.

"It looks like a retarded Ledyba and a Tynamo," the other Neo-K.G.B. agent commented. "It looks like Unova Pokémon are everywhere here in Sinnoh now ever since the Japanese decided to import them from America a few years back."

"Dude, don't call that Ledyba retarded, it looks like it has cerebral palsy," the Neo-K.G.B. agent told his partner. "You know I have a daughter I'm trying to support who has cerebral palsy. Poor thing, I'd like to take it, but sadly I have no room left in my party for it and the boss won't let us carry more than six Pokémon at a time for some reason."

"Yeah, I say its best we leave that bug here then," the other Neo-K.G.B. replied as he then began to pick up Tynamo, scaring the poor little fish. "This Tynamo though will come in handy for powering the commander's airship. Plus, it's a Unova Pokémon. I grew up in Unova, my starter Pokémon was a Tynamo. It's a shame that I accidentally overfed him and he died." A tear went down the man's eye as he remembered the fond days of him being a kid with a little Tynamo of his own.

"Alright, then let's grab it and get out of here!" the Neo-K.G.B. agent exclaimed as the two ran off with the Tynamo. Tynamo tried to struggle out of his kidnapper's hands, but to no avail. Tears went down his eyes as he was being taken away from his family and that his life would now change forever.

And all Ledyba did was sit and watch as he did nothing about Tynamo being taken away from him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Well that's chapter eight for you, and I hope that you've enjoyed me introducing fifth generation Pokemon in this story. To clear some things up in this story, this crossover does take place in an alternate universe where Pokemon have always existed, and they do even live in the area around Peach Creek, Georgia. All of the characters have been known about Pokemon since they were little. And yes, this story does take place about seven years after Pokemon Red and Blue versions, so that makes it around the time of Black and White, which just came out today in America as of this chapter. Also, don't expect characters like Ash and Paul to show up, since they don't exist in this universe. Instead, this universe has more to do with the video games and magna a lot more than the anime. Well, that's all I have to say. Please give me a review with some good constructive criticism in it, just don't tell me to tone anything down, since that will only happen in the month of never. So yeah, until the next time I put up the next chapter (which will be awhile), later. _


	9. The War Begins

**Author's Note:** _Hey guys, it sure has been awhile since the last chapter. This chapter won't exactly be the longest or most action-packed chapter out that. However, that's mainly because of some computer problems I've been having recently, mainly due to the fact that I no longer use Microsoft Word and now use this shitty OpenOffice. The spelling/grammar checker wasn't even properly working, so my apologizes in advance if there are quite a few typos in this chapter. This chapter was going to be longer too, but I decided to cut it in half for two reasons. One, I just realized that if a chapter's too long, it might loose a reader's interest. Two, this way I can continue writing off of a computer that has a proper working writing program. So yeah, while this probably won't be the best chapter out there, just read, enjoy and please give me a review with some constructive criticism in it._

* * *

Chapter 9 – The War Begins

With a couple of days passing by since Eddy's battle against Lucas Acheron, the three Ed boys have found themselves on the upper part of Route 204. They had only exited the Ravaged Path some hours ago and the three were getting rather exhausted. Not only that, but Ed, Double-D and Eddy somehow managed to stray away from the main path of the route and now found themselves inside the nearby forest of the route. This forest was more like a bog actually, with thick trees and muddy water with insanely long and sharp weeds growing everywhere. And of course, Eddy was not pleased, as usual.

"This fucking sucks the big one," Eddy commented, ticked off about his current situation yet again. Eddy never exactly had good karma, and somehow that rubbed off even on his friends, despite the fact that they usually didn't do anything wrong unlike Eddy.

"Are you surprised at all about us ending up lost and in a rather cruddy state of affairs as usual?" Double-D questioned his friend, now quite exhausted from all of the traveling he and his buds have done today.

"Maybe Werewolf can help us!" Ed exclaimed in innocent optimism and joy as he threw a Pokéball into the air and coming out of the Pokémon was his Bibarel nicknamed Werewolf, chuckling. "Werewolf, can you help Double-D, Eddy and I out of this forest?"

Attempting to pick up a scent, Werewolf was searching for a familiar smell that could lead his master and his friends out of this marsh and back to the main trail of the route. However, when sniffing around, Werewolf noticed a rather erotic scent that was coming off in the distance. Suddenly becoming horny, Werewolf instantly rushed off in towards the direction of the sexy smell, leaving his master, Double-D and Eddy in the dust.

"What the hell was that crap?" Eddy asked, ticked at how Werewolf just bolted off without even letting the Ed boys know where he was going. "Stupid beaver should've been kept on a leash."

"Ed is coming Werewolf!" Ed yelled like a moron, running in the direction that Werewolf ran off to, only for Double-D to stick his arm in front of Ed, stopping the big lug.

"Hold on for a second Edward," Double-D said as he picked up a musky smell in the air that Werewolf gave off. "I don't think Werewolf is searching for a way out of this swamp."

"What do you mean Double-D?" Eddy asked, frustrated, but then he too started to smell the musky scent that Werewolf left, making him confused. "Hey what the heck is that?"

"Well Eddy, I do believe that Ed's Bibarel picked up the smell of a female Bibarel wanting to breed and is now in the mood to mate," Double-D told him, clearing up Eddy's confusion.

"What does that mean Double-D?" Ed asked, not knowing what it meant for Werewolf wanting to mate with a female of his kind.

"Well Ed, let's just say that Werewolf needs some alone time to start up a family." Talking to Ed was like speaking with a young child. You had to talk in a simple and understanding way in order for Ed to get what you were saying without him getting confused or ignoring you.

"My baby boy will need Ed's help!" Ed exclaimed, tackling Double-D and Eddy to the ground as he ran off to find Werewolf.

"Ed, wait!" Double-D exclaimed in concern as he got back up ready to chase down Ed, only for Eddy to get up and stop him.

"Double-D, relax, Ed's a big boy now and he's gotta learn how life really works sometime soon," Eddy told his friend firmly. "If the man wants to screw the chances of his Pokémon getting laid, then he can. That and you know when Ed runs off he comes back to us within an hour or two anyway. Besides, what's the worst that could happen to the guy anyway?"

"Well, you do make a rather fine point there Eddy," Double-D told his friend. "However, are you suggesting that we continue wandering throughout these marshlands and remain lost?"

"We'll get somewhere if we walk around enough," Eddy told Double-D in a smooth and cool tone of voice. "Now come on, let's find our way out of this dump." With Eddy taking charge, Double-D followed right behind his friend, hoping that somehow they would escape the confinement of this swamp. That is if they could find a way out of it first.

* * *

"May, your Bibarel has gone nuts!" exclaimed Lee Kanker as she dodged an incoming tackle from May's Bibarel. The three Kanker sisters, like the Ed boys, were also lost in a swampy part of Route 204. Right now, May's Bibarel was running around everywhere in a psychotic trance-like state. The Kankers would have used their own Pokémon to try and stop May's Bibarel, but it was obvious that the Bibarel was too crazy for any of their Pokémon to even try knocking her out.

"Do you know what the heck is up with her at all May?" Marie asked as she barely evaded an in-coming blast of water from May's Bibarel.

"I don't know guys, but she sure does remind me of how mom acts sometimes when certain 'friends' come over," May commented as she jumped out of the way of her own Bibarel's Rollout attack.

It was only then that it hit Lee and Marie that May's Bibarel wasn't really crazy at all, but in heat. She was in the mood for a little action so she could have some babies. And being horny always tended to make anyone, person or Pokémon think with their brain below the waist and not the brain in their head. Of course this changed the situation entirely, and Lee suddenly pulled Marie and May behind some bushes so that May's Bibarel could let out her energy.

"Alright May, your Bibarel is in the mood for a man to come around and make sweet love to her," Lee told her more innocent sister.

"Oh, so that's why she's been so darn hyper," May replied in her typical moronic tone of voice.

"Hey, I think I see another Bibarel coming!" Marie exclaimed as all of the Kanker sisters ducked behind the bush and then stuck their heads out through it, peaking to see what would happen.

It was none other than Werewolf himself who showed up, ready to get some. May's Bibarel instantly noticed the other Bibarel and suddenly stopped bouncing around everywhere. Werewolf approached May's Bibarel, wagging his tail around and lightly growling. He then went over to a nearby tree and cut it down with his razor sharp teeth. Then, as a part of the Bibarel courtship, Werewolf began to create a wooden sculpture with his incisors. After a good five minutes, he created a fine sculpture of May's Bibarel herself with his amazing carpentry skills. Now the act of mating was ready.

"Hold on for a second," Lee says as she throws a Pokéball right next to her, which her Rhyhorn comes out of, grunting. "Since mom says that the best way to find out if a man loves you is if he fights for you, then I think it wouldn't hurt too much to have Rhyhorn attack that stranger just to see what he's really like."

As Werewolf was about to mount May's Bibarel, Lee's Rhyhorn came charging through the bushes and rammed at Werewolf's chest with her horn, sending Werewolf flying into a dead and rotting tree, causing it to collapse right on top of him. Getting back up and cleaning off some of the blood on him, Werewolf surrounded his tail in high pressured water and leaped in the air, now using the move 'Aqua Tail'. Rhyhorn tried to counter this with a Rock Blast attack, with chunks of medium-sized rocks being shot out of her mouth. Of course, Werewolf sliced through these pieces of stone and then made his way towards Rhyhorn himself. Landing a direct hit on Rhyhorn's head with his Aqua Tail attack, going through the skin and skull of Rhyhorn's head. Obviously, such a vicious attack knocked out the brute of a Pokémon, leaving her lying unconcious on the ground, with quite a bit of blood rushing out of Rhyhorn's head.

"Damn, I guess that Bibarel is serious about this relationship," Lee commented as she aimed her Pokéball at Rhyhorn, returning her back into it without either Bibarel noticing.

"So now what?" Marie asked, being left dumbfounded at their current situation.

"I say we watch the love!" May said, not knowing how fucking moronic and perverted she just sounded.

"Hahaha no," Lee told her younger sister. "Mom says it's best to leave a couple to have their 'alone time' together so they don't have their moment ruined for them."

"Say what now?" May said, being too fucking stupid to understand what Lee just told her.

"In other words, let's get out of here for awhile so that your Bibarel and that Bibarel can have sex," Marie told May in an pissed off tone of voice.

"What's sex?" May asked as she was just that naive and innocent to not know of what sex was, despite being fourteen years old.

"Enough questions May, we need to leave those two beavers alone now," Lee sternly told May, grabbing her by the arm and starting to drag her along the ground, with Marie fallowing them.

And now with there being no more disturbances, Werewolf and May's Bibarel could do it like they do on the Discovery Channel.

* * *

Meanwhile in one of the many airships hovering in the skies of Route 204, hundreds of Neo-KGB grunts were running all over the place to their retrospective battlestations. Cannons were being loaded up with Pokéballs, the grunts were arming themselves with weapons and armor and it seemed like all preperations were being made for what appeared to be an up-coming invasion.

"Sir, the cannons have been fully loaded," a lowly Neo-KGB grunt told her superior.

"Excellent, but what's the status on our Tynamo powered engines?" the superior agent of the Neo-KGB asked.

"All Tynamo powered engines are running at one-hundred percent sir."

"Great, now the war can begin," the man said. His name was Socrates, a middle-aged man, and he was a high ranking agent of the Neo-KGB. He had the physical structure of a bodybuilder, only with his right arm and left leg made completely out of metal. However, Socrates had plenty of brain to back up his brawn as well. His skin was fairly toned as well and he had short white curly hair and a decent-sized white beard as well. Socrates wore a silver colored toga with a gold colored tunic underneath it.

"Socrates, the boss wants to talk with you," another Neo-KGB grunt said as the leader of the Neo-KGB himself appeared on a screen inside the airship.

"My good sir Socrates, when are you planning on beginning the invasion of Sinnoh?" the boss of the Neo-KGB asked, petting his Luxray. "You've been given months of preparation, and I think the time to strike would be now."

"I fully agree with that statement sir," Socrates replied. "I shall tell the squad leaders of the other airships to begin the attack in one minute."

"Good, and please, do not fail me my boy, or else my Luxray here will have himself quite the tender snack." The screen then faded to black as Socrates turned around towards one of the grunts.

"Tell the squad leaders of the other airships to begin the invasion in one minute," Socrates sternly told the Neo-KGB grunt.

"Sir yes sir!" the Neo-KGB exclaimed as she turned on the airship's intercom. "Attention, the invasion shall begin within one minute. Prepare to launch all cannons directly towards the ground of Route 204! I repeat, the invasion shall begin within one minute!"

Socrates smiled as he turned around walked over towards the window of his airship. Gazing down below at the swampy forest, he pondered about the invasion and how much of a success it would be.

* * *

Back down on the surface, Double-D and Eddy were still walking around in the swampy forest of Route 204. Still off the main road, the two were starting to get really aggravated. It didn't help that Ed was still off on his own, and without Ed around, Double-D and Eddy really started to get more serious, which wasn't always a good thing.

"My good God," Eddy stated as he just stopped in his tracks, with Double-D bumping into him and falling towards the muddy ground.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy," Double-D said to himself as he got back up and wiped the mud and dirt off of him. "What's so important that you had to stop dead in your tracks Eddy?"

"As if shit couldn't get any worse, look who we've just run into," Eddy said as none other than the Kanker sisters themselves were right in front of the two boys. Ever since the incident two years ago with Double-D accidentally becoming the school bully for a day and Eddy telling the Kankers off once and for all, the three girls never actively pursued the Ed boys or sexually assaulted them again. Of course, the Kanker sisters still liked the Eds, but just never made any moves towards them unless it seemed like the Eds themselves were the ones hitting on them, which was always an accident. Still, thanks to the amount of abuse the Kankers dealt to the Ed boys when they were younger, their views on the girls didn't really change that much at all. In fact, even Eddy was still a little bit scared of them.

"Why look, if it isn't Double-D and Eddy," Lee commented, getting the attention of her two sisters as the trio of girls walked off towards the two boys.

"Fuck off whores!" Eddy shouted at the top of his lungs, flipping the Kankers off with both of his middle fingers, enraged at the Kanker sisters mere presence.

"Ain't that a nice way of saying hello," Marie sarcastically commented.

"Hey, where's big Ed at?" May asked, confused as to why her 'boyfriend' Ed wasn't around while Double-D and Eddy were.

"Yeah, how come it's only the two of you?" Lee asked, equally confused.

"Well you see, Ed, Eddy and I somehow found ourselves off of the main road of Route 204 and ended up in this swampy forest. Ed then called out his Bibarel to try and find a way out of these treacherous marshlands. Unfortunately, a female Bibarel just so happened to be in the nearby area and Ed's Bibarel ran off to find her. And of course, Ed decided to follow his Pokémon and is now most likely to be lost," Double-D told the Kanker sisters. "Now Eddy and I have no idea where Ed or his Bibarel are, and we're just hoping that they turn up soon before something potentially bad could happen to either of them."

"Well that sure sucks, doesn't it?" Lee replied. She then just remembered how not too long ago that another Bibarel was mating with May's Bibarel, and that it could have easily been Ed's Bibarel. "Hey Marie, don't you think that Bibarel with May's Bibarel could be Ed's?"

"Maybe, but since those two are going to be quite 'busy' for awhile, it's best that we don't disturb them," Marie replied.

"I think that it's sweet with both me and Ed's Pokémon together!" May exclaimed, being completely oblivious as to what Werewolf and her Bibarel were really up to right now.

"Yeah, whatever," Eddy replied coldly. Oh how he hated meeting and talking with the Kanker sisters. There was only one person he despised more than these three girls, and that was his own brother. Of course, Eddy hadn't seen his brother for two years now, but he highly doubted that he changed at all.

"Hey you guys!" exclaimed a familiar voice to the children. With all five of them looking over at the person rushing towards them, it was none other than Ed himself. However, Ed didn't bring back his own Bibarel with him. Instead, he had Jimmy and Sarah, each being held in both of his arms. As he approached the five kids, Ed set Jimmy and Sarah down in front of them. Ed only then realized that the Kanker sisters were right in front of him, causing him to scream and hid behind a nearby tree. "What are such foul women doing here?"

"Great, now the brats are here as well," Eddy commented as he spit on the ground.

"It's not like we wanted to come and see you Eddy," Sarah rudely told him. Sarah was now on fairly good terms with her own brother and Double-D ever since the incident with Eddy's brother. However, since Eddy became a super asshole again once he heard about the journey to Sinnoh, much to everyone's dismay, she started to extremely dislike him again. "Me and Jimmy were just going to give Ed directions out of this swamp, but then he took us with him off of the main road just to bring you and Double-D out of here."

"Wait, Ed, you made it to the main road of this fucking route!" Eddy yelled, pissed off as usual. "And you brought back the faggot and redheaded bitch with you? You're the stupidest fucking retard in the world! Man Ed, you have five fucking seconds to run the fuck away before I fucking beat the living shit out of you."

"Hey potty-mouth, I think we have worse problems than you being lost now," Marie told Eddy as she pointed up in the sky.

Coming down from the skies like a swarm of paratroopers was tons of Pokéballs were being dropped from the sky. There had to be hundreds, thousands of Pokéballs just pouring down like rain from the airships above. To the kids, this obviously looked bad, and they just couldn't allow an invasion of Pokemon to attack.

So, Ed, Double-D, Eddy, May, Marie, Lee, Jimmy and Sarah all pulled out their Pokéballs, ready to summon their Pokémon for one hell of a battle.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Well, that was chapter nine for you, and I won't blame you if you feel like this chapter was incomplete or too short/uninteresting, because it kind of is. Oh well, hopefully I can write the next chapter of this story soon one day. For now though, my summer's been somewhat busier than previous summers. So yeah, just please give me a review with some constructive criticism in it, and I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter._


	10. The Invasion

**Author's Note:** _Alright, this chapter picks up exactly where the previous chapter left off at, essentially being a "part two". Thankfully, I managed to fix up some issues with OpenOffice, and it's working just fine now. Anyway, I'll now be starting work soon since I just found myself a job, so that might keep me busy from writing and as a result less free time to write this story. That and homework will defiantly affect how active this story will be in the not too far future. However, for now, just relax, sit back, and enjoy this wicked chapter. Remember as always to please leave a review with some constructive criticism in it when you're done reading. Of course, as usual, this will get fairly violent, so don't have a cow man. So yeah, get ready to read now._

* * *

Chapter 10 – The Invasion

Today was just one of those days. A World War Two veteran might compare it to the tens of thousands of paratroopers falling down onto the beaches to fight in battle. Only this was about hundred of Pokémon falling down from the sky in their Pokéballs to fight in a grotty swamp just to lead the way for an invasion of the Sinnoh region. Of course though, no invasion would be met without resistance. That's where Ed, Double-D, Eddy, Lee, Marie, May, Jimmy, Sarah and all of their Pokémon come in.

"Everyone, call out your Pokémon and fast!" Double-D exclaimed as he threw his Pokéballs in the air and out came his Piplup, Ralts and Ledyba. Now Double-D's Pokémon weren't exactly great warriors in battle, but Double-D wasn't just going to let him and his Pokémon do nothing. Him and his Pokémon would have to give all the support they could.

"Come on girls, our Pokémon need to rough up some assholes who think they can just send down a shit ton of Pokémon from the sky and expect to get away with it," Lee told her sisters as they called out their Pokémon. Out came Cyndaquil, Rhyhorn, Doduo, Totodile, Cubone, Spearow, Chikorita and Misdreavus from the Kanker sisters Pokéballs.

"Ed requires your assistance!" Ed yelled as he chucked his Pokéballs out onto the field and coming out of them was Lockjaw the Turtwig, Freak the Machop and Sapphire the Psyduck. Ed, like the Kanker sisters, had already dealt with Neo-KGB before, so he had a rough idea on what fighting them would be like. Of course, there wasn't nowhere near as much Pokémon that time him, Rolf and the Kankers fought them off in the Oreburgh Mine some days ago. Still, Ed would have to give it his all, whatever the cost may be.

"Alright you scrappers, it's time to show Uncle Eddy what you're made of!" Eddy yelled as he summoned his Chimchar, Zigzagoon, Nuzleaf and Zubat from their Pokéballs. Eddy wasn't too worried about this battle. He was fairly confident (perhaps even overconfident) that his Pokémon would kick ass and beat up whatever foes where in their way. That and Eddy was glad that he could let out some anger on some stupid Pokémon that he could really care less about.

"Sarah, I'm scared," Jimmy whimpered towards Sarah as he curled up near a dead tree, shaking ever so nervously. To be fair, most people would be freaking out if hundreds of Pokémon inside their Pokéballs came raining down from the sky unexpectedly. Yet Jimmy had no other choice but to help out the rest of the kids with handling this little invasion problem.

"Jimmy, I know you're scared, but man up a little! Come on, everyone else is ready for this, even Double-D!" Sarah exclaimed, which caused Double-D to give a rather disappointing look at Sarah, although she didn't notice this. She then let out her hand and after staring at the hand for awhile, Jimmy grabbed it as Sarah pulled him back up. Jimmy already hated being known as a weak, cowardly and sensitive guy. He knew that this wasn't the time to act that way now.

With all his courage, Jimmy pulled out all three of his Pokéballs. "These invaders are going down!" he screamed with great emotion as his Squirtle, Nidoran and Lillipup were brought forth from their Pokéballs. Sarah did the same as her Charmander, Nidoran and Purrloin came out from their Pokéballs as well.

Lillipup is a small, tan-colored, Yorkshire Terrier-like normal type Pokémon. It has large eyes and a red nose, with its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. Its large ears have spiky lower extensions. Lillipup has fur puffs above its paws, and its back has a spiky black stripe. Its tail is spiky and shaped similarly to Lillipup's ears. Lillipup are brave Pokémon who only turn away from unfavorable battles. Of course, this Lillipup's of Jimmy's could tell that the situation it was currently in seemed unfavorable to him, being able to sense this with the fur on its face, which acted like a area condition sensing radar. However, Jimmy's Lillipup was even more brave thsn the average Lillipup, and would not back down from this battle.

Purrloin is a primarily purple-colored black cat Pokémon of the dark type. Its head is large proportional to its body, and tufted at its ears and cheeks. Long, tapered violet markings are above its green, feline eyes extend towards its ears. Tapered whitish markings above its eyes resemble eyebrows, and its muzzle, Purrloin sports a diminutive nose, which is of similar coloration. Purrloin's neck, shoulders, back and hind paws are also whitish-colored. The lower portion of its forelimbs are purple, and the tip of its tail sports a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension. It should also be noted that a Purrloin can naturally stand and even walk on its rear legs, something that most other feline-like Pokémon cannot do without months, or even years of strict and difficult training.

"Hey now, how the hell did you two brats get some Pokémon from back in the states? Did you guys have your mommy and daddy send them over?" Eddy asked, since even though in more recent years, Pokémon from the Unova region had been imported to the regions of Japan, they were still uncommon and not every Pokémon native to Unova lived in every region of Japan. The Lillipup and Purrloin families for example could not be found naturally in the Sinnoh region, yet Kanto and Johto were populated with these dogs and cats now, especially around the humongous metropolitan cities of Goldenrod and Saffron. So it was still somewhat unusual these days to find Pokémon from the Unova region in the Sinnoh region, although it wasn't as big of a deal as it was seven years ago.

"No Eddy, I got them from a trade," Sarah sternly told him. "You see, this one kid I met in the Ravaged Path who came from Unova said he'd trade me his Lillipup and Purrloin for my Ponyta and Magikarp. My Ponyta never seemed to like me that much, and my Magikarp was honestly kind of useless. So I made a trade with the kid and these two Pokémon. But, since Jimmy was lacking in Pokémon, I decided to be nice and give him the Lillipup."

"That's real interesting kid, but you better brace yourself and fast!" Marie yelled as the Pokéballs had just made impact with the sickly marsh. Pokémon obviously came out from these Pokéballs, and they weren't exactly what you'd call "friendly". There was several different species of Pokémon, all of which were ready to slaughter whatever stood in their way. These species included Timburr, Elekid, Magby, Blitzle, Klink, Shroomish, Torkoal and Drowzee, which there was plenty of.

Timburr is a bipedal, manly gray, rodent-like fighting type Pokémon. Timburr have a dark purple nose and bulbous protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of its head. Pinkish, vein-like bulges are present on the back of its head, and similar pink bands adorn its shoulders and thighs. It is known to carry timber in its arms. Timburr are one of the few Pokémon to use weapons (the piece of timber it carries) when battling, making them quite formidable foes that should not be taken lightly, and are quite intelligent for fighting type Pokémon.

Elekid is a yellow lemur-like, round-bodied electric type Pokémon with black stripes and accentuations. Elekid lacks both a tail and toes, but its arms are bulkier in proportion to its body and it has three claws instead of fingers. It has stripes on its arms, the two of which continue all the way around. Elekid has two horns on top of its head that are shaped like the prongs of a plug, even with holes in their sides, making it look like a walking power plug. It has a black lightning bolt marking on its chest. Two rows of stripes are near the marking on the sides of its thighs, with the pattern continuing around its lower back. Elekid's legs are black in coloration, and its feet are rounded and toeless, somewhat resembling shoes.

Magby is a small, saurian-like fire type Pokémon with a human-like stance, despite being more like a dinosaur than a actual human being. It has a short tail that doesn't have a flame on it. Magby has a flame-shaped, yellow spot on its stomach, a single spike on its back and stubby arms. Its head is covered with large lumps that resemble hair. Magby also has a ring of black coloration on its neck, which protects its most vital weak spot.

Blitzle is a white-on-black electric type zebra Pokémon, with thick, pointed white stripes on its neck, chest, back and hind legs. It has a large, rounded dark nose, and oval eyes with blue irises and yellow scleras. Blitzle possesses a spiked white mane, culminating at the front in a lightning-bolt-esque pointed extension. Blitzle also sports stubby, triangular dark ears with blue skin on the insides. Its legs are mainly white with black hooves, and its tail is stubby, white-colored and pointed.

Klink is a steel type Pokémon resembling two interlocking gears with six teeth each. The teeth of the gears are a light gray, while the central regions are much darker. Their left eyes are a simple "X", while their right eyes are very wide with a black pupil and a white cornea. They have round turquoise noses and small mouths that are held wide open. Recent studies show that this Pokémon is most likely to be man-made since it started appearing about one hundred years ago when new types of gears were being created.

Shroomish are small green and peach colored grass type Pokémon that look like mushrooms. They are peach on the upper half, where they are spotted with green and have a small opening at the top. This section ends with frilled segments, which overlap its green underside, which is round and has small, round feet. Shroomish seem to have a near permanent frown on their face. If Shroomish senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters toxic, paralyzing or sleep inducing spores from the top of its head.

Torkoal are small, tortoise-like fire type Pokémon with large black rock-like shells with "holes" that glow with a red warmth that are made of a coal-like substance. Their skin is a reddish brown in color with gray-black bands on their legs and neck. They have long necks and their eyes seem permanently closed, mainly to prevent damage to the eyes due to how much smoke this Pokémon produces. They are usually depicted blowing out smoke from their nostrils and the tops of their backs.

Drowzee is a bipedal psychic type Pokémon that resembles a tapir. Its eyes are tired looking and it has a trunk above its mouth. Its arms are quite short in length and its hands each have three fingers. The upper half of a Drowzee's body is yellow and the lower half is brown, the two of which are separated by a wavy line. It has a round belly and its legs are quite stubby. Its feet are brown, except for its two toes, which are the same yellow color as the upper half of the body, and the bottom, which has a small, round, pink colored pad in the middle of it. Drowzee are known to eat the dreams of people and Pokémon while they're asleep and can spew out poisonous gases if they wish.

Now instantly some of the Timburr, Elekid and Magby began to ride on the Blitzle as if they were war horses. The Klink began to mow down whatever was in their way with a "Gear Grind" attack, done by having the Klink spin its gears around so much that anything caught in them would instantly get grind up in between the two gears forming it. The Shroomish started spreading their spores around everywhere, making it hard to breathe. The Torkoal were burning everything in sight and the Drowzee were using their psychic powers to enhance the powers of the other Pokémon.

"Let's get them guys!" May yelled as all of their Pokémon rushed into the enemy Pokémon, ready to stop their invasion.

Eddy's Chimchar was the first to get in a attack. His fist ignited with fire as he used "Fire Punch" on one of the enemy Timburr, breaking its skull and causing its body to burn. The enemy Pokémon seen this and realized that their invasion wouldn't go on without some resistance. That's when one of the Elekid riding on a Blitzle charged at Marie's Totodile with a "ThunderPunch", striking and doing serious damage towards the blue alligator, numbing his face and electrocuting his body, leaving some burn marks on him. Only when Lockjaw and May's Chikorita both used "Razor Leaf" on the army of Pokémon did the group realize that one on one battles weren't going to work out this time. Only attacks that would hit multiple targets would get the job done and done right.

To build up a good defense, Eddy's Zigzagoon, Sarah's Purrloin, Jimmy's Lillipup and Marie's Cubone began to dig a massive trench, which all of the trainers and their Pokémon took shelter in for now. Lockjaw and May's Chikorita began chucking out "Seed Bombs" from this trench, acting like grenade launchers from the hole in the ground. Double-D's Ralts created a force-field around this trench for added defense. Jimmy's Squirtle, Double-D's Piplup, Sapphire and Marie's Totodile created a moat of water around this trench for even more protection, mainly against the Magby and Torkoal and began to float about in the moat to act as turrets.

Eddy's Zubat, Lee's Doduo, Marie's Spearow and May's Misdreavus began to take to the skies and decided to land in some aerial attacks on the enemy Pokémon from above. To act as infantry, Freak, Eddy's Chimchar & Zigzagoon, Lee's Rhyhorn & Cyndaquil, Marie's Cubone, Sarah's Charmander, Purrloin and Nidoran and Jimmy's Nidoran & Lillipup started to rush onto the battlefield and attack any foes who stood in their way. Eddy's Nuzleaf decided to act as recon, hiding within the swamp to report back any important information, and gunning down any enemies with "Bullet Seed" encase they spotted him.

"Hey Double-D, are you gonna have that Ledyba do something or not?" Marie asked, seeing Double-D hold his Ledyba right next to him as the rest of the trainers were hiding inside the trench so that they wouldn't get themselves killed.

"Well my Ledyba has cerebral palsy and letting him battle would sadly result in him probably dying," Double-D hold her as his Ledyba escaped from Double-D's grasp and began to fly around for a bit before crashing into the wall of the trench, making Eddy giggle.

"I guess if that dumb bug is worth anything, it's a nice morale boost," Eddy commented, still chuckling.

"How many times have I hold you Eddy, you shouldn't laugh at something Ledyba can't control!" Double-D relentlessly yelled at his face, increasing the already high tension even more.

"Come on girls, we have an enemy to fight, not ourselves," Lee told them, making Double-D and Eddy shut up. The group continued having their hands over their heads for protection, unsure as to what would happen later on in this battle. Their Pokémon were fighting for their lives and all they could do was hide in this small trench.

* * *

Back in a fairly remote part of the swamp, Werewolf and May's Bibarel had just got done having sexual intercourse. Both Pokémon were now just relaxing near each other, having found some peace and quiet for once. For it being both of their first time having sex, it wasn't awkward or sloppy at all. In fact, it was probably the best moment of both Bibarels lives. "Hey Werewolf?" asked May's Bibarel, now rather calm compared to how horny she had been only minutes ago.

"Yeah honey?" he asked, wondering what she wanted out of him. More sex perhaps? He only hoped so.

"Do you think we should both leave our trainers and settle down in the wild?" she asked, stunning Weerwolf. A chance of escaping that neglectful moron of a master called Ed? That had always been something he wanted ever since he had been captured a couple of weeks ago by him.

Werewolf knew that Ed was probably a good person and didn't know any better. But that was the problem with him. Ed could raise a pet rock and it would still die he was that neglectful. If it wasn't for that Double-D fellow, he and the rest of his teammates and Eddy's Pokémon would have died from mistreatment long ago. Sure it would be kind of selfish to just walk out from Ed's team, but he knew that the other members of his team wouldn't blame him one bit. "You know what, of course I'll come," Werewolf confirmed, getting a smile out of her. "But what about you? Won't your master worry at all about you just suddenly leaving your team?"

"Won't yours?" she asked, avoiding the question.

"Actually, I don't know how much my master would care if I left," Werewolf told her depressingly. "I'm like a damn toy to him. He might get a little upset if I ran away from him, but I'm sure that he'd get over it and replace me with some other Pokémon. Now really, what about you?"

"Okay, well I guess my master isn't bad," May's Bibarel replied. "She takes care of us well, but there's too much arguing. The fights are horrible. They're not like Pokémon fights which are just for fun and games. No, these fights are nothing but flat out hatred. My master's sisters and all of the other Pokémon in my team and theirs just get into disputes so much that it hurts too damn much. They're not all physical fights either. Lord knows how much nasty things I've heard that just make you cry."

"I'm so sorry," Werewolf said, hugging her. Sure Ed wouldn't treat him as if he was alive and he was nothing more but some plaything to him. Yet at least there wasn't much arguing in the group he traveled with. Besides that one Eddy guy and his Chimchar, nothing mean was usually said by anyone. Werewolf did genuinely see why she would want to leave her team so much now. All of those conflicts May's Bibarel had been through had to do a number on her mental health and self-esteem. She would need all the recuperation she could get. "Don't worry, I'm here for you. We're on our own now."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed happily. However, this time of pleasantness couldn't last forever. Some Klinks and Shroomish had just made their way to Werewolf and May's Bibarel. The Klinks had sheered down some trees via "Gear Grind" and had caused them to collapse. The Shroomish were still spreading their spores everywhere, not caring if anything would accidentally breathe in those spores and get injured.

"Hey, what the heck is your guys problem?" Werewolf asked the renegade Pokémon, wondering why they were causing so much ruckus.

"All hail the Neo-KGB!" one of the Klinks exclaimed as it came rushing towards Werewolf & May's Bibarel with both of its gears spinning pretty damn fast.

"Destroy whatever stands in our way!" one of Shroomish yelled as the rest of the Shroomish and Klinks in that group began charging at Werewolf & May's Bibarel with the intention to kill.

"Stand back, I got this covered," Werewolf said, pushing her back as little as his tail became surrounded in water, forming the shape of a long tachi (a type of Japanese sword). Slamming his tail down on all of the Pokémon, the attacked slashed through all of them, killing them instantly via "Aqua Tail". The water surrounding his tail then fell off back into the murky marshlands.

"Well that was quite rude," another Pokémon said, walking up to Werewolf and May's Bibarel, showing itself to be a Breloom. Now Breloom was the evolved form of Shroomish and a grass and fighting type Pokémon. While still having the characteristics of a mushroom, Breloom looks physically different from its unevolved form. Breloom sports an agile shape, similar to that of a kangaroo or theropod. It has a mushroom-like green "cap" on its head with visible gills and a round, somewhat berry-like or oak gall-like portion on both sides. Breloom's head, neck, and tail are tan in coloration. Its mouth is somewhat beak-like in shape, and there is a petal-like arrangement of extensions from its shoulders. Breloom's chest and lower body is green, and its feet have two red claws. It has seed clusters made of hardened toxic spores on the end of its tail, which it uses to slam into its foe. Breloom's arms appear to be short and of little use, but they can stretch surprisingly far to deliver punches. Its red foreclaws are ideal for slicing. Like Shroomish, Breloom are known for spreading around spores. However, they would much rather beat the living shit out of their foe than just cover them in spores.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Werewolf asked, just wondering what the heck was going on. Mere moments ago him and May's Bibarel were having a fairly nice time, only to almost get killed by some Klink and Shroomish. Werewolf wanted answers, and there wasn't time to just bullshit around.

"I'm just one of the many Pokémon under the Neo-KGB ready to take over the Sinnoh region," the Breloom told him. "And you just killed my squad. That can't go unforgiven. I'm afraid that's worth a little punch in the face!" In microseconds, the Breloom's fist glowed blue as he quickly punched Werewolf in the face with a Mach Punch attack, sending him flying into a tree. The tree collapsed on top of Werewolf, and some major damage had already been dealt.

Yet Werewolf was not going to back down. "Run far away, I'll deal with this punk," Werewolf sternly told May's Bibarel.

"But what about that new life you always wanted!" May's Bibarel asked him with quite a bit of concern. "That thing will kill you! You gotta run away now!"

"If I don't stand up to this Breloom right now, then not only will it kill both you and me, but a lot more innocent Pokémon too," Werewolf said. "Now please, get out of here!" And so she did just that. Her love wanted her gone for her own good. May's Bibarel scampered off into the bog, slowly fading away in fog that now eclipsed the area.

"How noble," the Breloom commented, laughing a little. "It's a real shame that I have to execute someone of such high class. Tell me, just who do you think _you _are?"

"They call me Werewolf," he said, ready to deal another "Aqua Tail" attack once more as he charged at the Breloom with his watery tail. There was too much at stake for Werewolf to loose this battle, so now was his time to make his stand.

* * *

Back in the midst of the battle, The Ed boys, Kankers, Jimmy and Sarah's Pokémon were just barely holding out. Their defenses were okay, but starting to give out due to nonstop attacks. And their offense really needed to pick it up to actually do something towards the Neo-KGB's Pokémon. Eddy of course was the most frustrated about this. Not even the clumsiness of Double-D's Ledyba was calming him down now. He just had to let out his rage.

"What the hell is wrong with you little fuckers?" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs. "I am not going to die because you all suck! Zigzagoon, Zubat and Nuzleaf, you guys are weaker then a baby nailed to a cross! Chimchar, even you're not doing so hot right now, so get it into gear asshole! And the rest of you fags, tell your Pokémon to get their shit together too, because I'm really one pissed off motherfucker right now!"

"My ears..." was all that came out of Jimmy's mouth as he was stunned by the fury of Eddy's words.

"Eddy is like one those space marine drill sergeants, only much smaller!" Ed exclaimed, commenting on his madness.

"I hate to say it, but the little spaz is right," Lee told the rest of the kids. "We really will die if our Pokémon don't step it up a notch. We gotta do something to help."

"What could we possibly do in a time like this?" Double-D asked, since he knew that he wasn't exactly the strongest of guys out there and couldn't just rush out and beat up the enemy Pokémon with his own two fists. Not that a pacifist like him would want to anyway.

"Well cupcake, you could always do a little something like this," Marie said as she pulled out a slingshot from her pocket, set it on May's head and began to aim with it. As she put a small stone inside the slingshot, she fired it and the tiny rock ended up hitting a Magby right in the temple, knocking it out and letting it open to a whack from her Cubone's bone-club, slaying the petite fiery Karura.

"Maybe this will help out too," Sarah said as she chucked out an Eviolite, which her Charmander picked up and began to hold.

"What does that do?" May asked, for as to her, it looked like Sarah just threw out some weird stone for her Charmander to hold onto.

"Actually May, it's called an Eviolite, and it boosts the defenses of any Pokémon that's not yet fully evolved," Double-D told her.

"Oh, I see now," she replied, looking back out into the battlefield. "Hey guys, it looks like they're kicking butt now!" All of the kids began to peak their heads a tiny bit outside of the trench to see what all the commotion was about.

Eddy's Chimchar grabbed hold of the wooden plank that a Timburr was carrying, ripped it out of his hands and whacked the fighting Pokémon with its own weapon, killing him. Implanting the wooden plank within the ground, Chimchar began to latch onto it with his arms and start spinning around it constantly, smacking any Pokémon that was nearby. Freak was dismounting plenty of Timburr, Magby and Elekid from their Blitzles with his powerful strikes. Once those Pokémon fell off their mounts, Freak would beat the living shit out of them, leaving them left for dead.

Jimmy's Lillipup was biting away at the ankles of the Blitzle, tearing the muscle inside their legs, causing them to become immobile. Sarah's Purrloin would help finish these Blitzle off by slashing at their necks, executing the electric zebras. Lee's Rhyhorn and Eddy's Zigzagoon were plowing away at many of the Pokémon via "Headbutt", knocking them away to the sides. Sarah's Nidoran and Jimmy's Nidoran were poisoning the Torkoal and Shroomish with their "Poison Sting" attack. Slowly but surely those Pokémon would fall now due to poison, except for those Shroomish with "Poison Heal" as an ability, who actually benefited from being poisoned.

Lee's Cyndaquil & Sarah's Charmander were burning away at the Shroomish & Klinks, igniting them on fire with Flamethrower. Of course the swamp was now on fire, but this could be used to the group's advantage and be put out later. Marie's Cubone was bashing away at some Drowzee via "Bone Club", cracking their skulls hard enough for pieces of skull to tear at their brains and cause them to die. The Neo-KGB's army of Pokémon wasn't standing a chance now. Surprisingly, the kids and their Pokémon were winning this battle. It was like the Battle of Thermopylae, an army with small, but powerful numbers going up against a large army with only some power in it.

* * *

Of course though, the Neo-KGB wasn't having any of this fly by. Back in the airships, grunts were running out of Pokémon to drop towards the ground. This was certainly quite unexpected, and Socrates smashed his fist on a desk, shattering it with anger.

"Sir, it would appear as if our forces are being defeated fairly bad by a few kids and their Pokémon," a Neo-KGB grunt informed Socrates.

"No fucking shit son!" Socrates yelled, frustrated. Normally he was a calm and collected man. But bullshit like this was so illogical and maddening that he couldn't help but loose it a little. "Oh well, I can't say I'm too surprised. It serves us right for only raising all of those Pokémon to about level twelve."

"Should we deploy the Pawniard Squad?"

"Of course, they may be our only hope to not loosing this battle," Socrates confirmed. The Neo-KGB grunt quickly saluted him and then rushed towards room in the airship. Inside this room was six Pokéballs inside a display case. Smashing the glass, the grunt snatched up all six Pokéballs and then opened up a window, throwing out all six Pokéballs. There was only one more Pokémon that this platoon had that could provide assistance if the Pawniard Squad failed. And it was a last resort, especially because it was one of Socrates own Pokémon. Only time could tell now if it would have to be deployed.

* * *

Back on the ground, the kids Pokémon were dominating against the enemy Pokémon. Bodies were starting to stack up quite a bit and were starting to get in the way though. Of course, Eddy's Chimchar would be chucking the dead corpses into some Klink that were still alive so that they would be grind up into nothing more but chunks and puddles of blood and guts. And Jimmy's Squirtle, Marie's Totodile and Double-D's Piplup helped put out any fires that got started in the battle. At this point, the kids were now pretty relaxed, knowing that all seemed good for now. That was until six Pokéballs fell from the sky and landed directly near Chimchar.

Opening up, all six Pokéballs contained Pawniard. Pawniard are dark and steel type Pokémon of a primarily red and black coloration. Pawniard have a round red head resembling a helmet with a blade extending from the front. Its face is black with yellow eyes. Pawniard's torso is black underneath four steel spines, two on each side, connected by steel ribs. Its arms are red and end with knives rather than hands. These blades can also be shortened when not being used to attack. Pawniard's legs are also red with two-toed feet.

Chimchar knew what he would be dealing with, and luckily for him, he had the type advantage. Soon, one of the Pawniards came charging towards him as it was about to slash at him. Nimbly somersaulting out of the way, Chimchar countered with a Fire Punch to the chest, causing the Pawniard to have a sudden heart attack and collapse into cardiac arrest, now deceased. Another Pawniard tried using "Metal Claw" on him, but Chimchar just ducked and picked the Pawniard up by the legs and tackled him down. Then, yet some other Pawniard came rushing towards Chimchar as well, but Chimchar, grabbing onto a Pawniard's legs, swung him like a battle ax and decapitated the other Pawniard, killing it. To finish off the Pawniard he had been using as an improv weapon, Chimchar slammed down on it hard with a Blaze Kick to the face, crushing and slaying it.

The other three Pawniard were quite terrified now, but they couldn't escape from Eddy's Chimchar now. In a last resort attack, all three remaining Pawniard charged headstrong at Chimchar with their heads lowered, ready to use "Iron Head". Leaping out of the way, Chimchar blasted at them via Ember, knocking them all down. Now tired of messing around, Eddy's Chimchar decided it was time to end this with a Brick Break attack to all of their necks. As the Pawniards lied on the ground defenseless, Chimchar's hands would glow white as he went to striking at all of their necks, ending all of their pitiful and meaningless lives. And Chimchar didn't even break a sweat.

"Woo hoo hoooo!" Eddy shouted as he slapped his thigh as if he was riding a horse. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Talk about dominating!" Jimmy exclaimed with great glee.

* * *

Back from the airships in the sky, Socrates could see everything that had just happened. His entire Pawniard Squad had just been brutally slaughtered. He was at a loss of words at this point. One of his grunts came rushing up to him with something to say, but Socrates just raised a finger at him before he could speak.

"We have no choice," Socrates told the grunt, handing him one of his very own Pokéballs. "You know what must be done."

"Got it sir!" the grunt exclaimed, taking the Pokéball and dropping it out from a nearby window. Socrates knew that if this didn't work, he and his platoon would have to retreat. And that would result in a lot of humiliation for him, hell, it would be enough disgrace to want to kill himself over. Socrates however wasn't in the mood for dying today, or tomorrow, or for a very long time though.

* * *

The final Pokéball dropped from the sky right in front of Chimchar. Popping out of it was a Bisharp, a humanoid dark and steel type Pokémon and the evolved form of Pawniard. Bisharp has a round red and black head resembling a helmet, topped with a gold, double-headed ax blade. Its face is shrouded by its "helmet" and is black and yellow. Its red, gold tipped shoulders resemble shoulder pads and its connecting torso and arms are colored black. Bisharp's hands are glove-like and metallic in appearance and have retractable blade-like appendages attached to them. On its torso are two blades, resembling a ribcage. Its thighs are circular and red colored and progressively get thinner as they connect to the feet. The feet are long and split apart down the middle. Both of Bisharp's feet are metallic and blade-like, the split down the middle somewhat resembles ungulate hooves and bare a resemblance to steel war boots.

"For the Neo-KGB," the Bisharp told Chimchar in a very powerful, commanding and badass voice right before he was about to strike him. Of course, to the kids, this sounded like nothing more but the Bisharp saying his own name. Yet Chimchar and the other Pokémon clearly got what this Bisharp was saying. Not that Chimchar was one bit scared.

Pumping his fists in the air, they ignited, now that Chimchar was about to use Fire Punch a few times. Although the Bisharp came charging towards him with an "X-Scissor" attack, Chimchar just barely dodged the fierce strike. Now though, it was Chimchar's time to strike. The first Fire Punch hit the Bisharp in the chest, stunning it. The second hit also landed on the chest, this time burning the bladed Pokémon and setting him to flames. The third punch was so strong that it knocked off the Bisharp's left arms, causing some black colored blood to gush out.

The fourth punch was no more different, this time sending the right arm flying and even more oil-like blood pouring out like a geyser. The fifth and final blow was a heavy hit on the Bisharp's head, so heavy and powerful that the Fire Punch of Chimchar's ended up decapitating the Bisharp. His head was sent flying towards the Tynamo powered engine of one of the Neo-KGB's airships, taking it out and causing many Tynamo to pour out from it.

Now it was Chimchar's turn to make a counter-offensive strike on the Neo-KGB themselves instead of just playing "Tower Defense" with their horde of Pokémon the Neo-KGB sent to the ground in the first place. Ed's Machop, Freak, pulled back one of the trees, and Chimchar hopped on in it. Like a catapult, Freak released his hold on the tree, sending Chimchar flying into one of the Neo-KGB's airships.

"No... this cannot be," Socrates said in a blank and emotionless tone of voice. He had seen what had happened, and the horrible loss he and his army just suffered. Seeing Eddy's Chimchar flying towards an opening in his airship though, he quickly shut it, causing Chimchar to smash into the outer wall of the airship, plummeting towards the ground.

Eddy's Chimchar kept on falling, even catching on fire, which didn't really hurt him all that much considering that he was a fire type Pokémon after all. However, it wouldn't be the fire caused from the high velocity of the drop that would kill him, but the impact. He needed to land on something that wouldn't cause as much shock when he landed. Seeing Double-D's Ledyba buzzing around as usual, Chimchar crashed into him, arriving directly on the head of Ledyba, breaking his fall, but knocking out the Ledyba and causing severe head trauma for the poor little bugger.

Looking back up in the sky, the kids could see all of the Neo-KGB's airships flying away from the area, retreating. All of them cheered for this unlikely victory that none of them saw coming. Of course, Double-D was tending to his Ledyba, who was in critical condition at the moment, but thanks to Double-D's medical knowledge, the ladybug would survive.

"Hey guys," Ed said, getting all of their attention. "Does anyone know where Werewolf went?"

"Hey, I haven't seen my Bibarel in awhile too," May said as well.

"Ah shit, now we have to go find some dumb horny beavers," Eddy complained as he returned all of his Pokémon back into their Pokéballs, except for Nuzleaf, which he couldn't find. "And what do you know, my Nuzleaf is missing now too. Great, just fucking great."

"Oh would you grow some compassion for Christ's sake and stop complaining about everything for once you cretin?" Double-D asked Eddy, as he too returned all of his Pokémon back into their retrospective Pokéballs as well.

"Maybe when you stop acting like a nagging little faggot, then maybe I'll be quiet like a good boy," Eddy replied in a sleaze-like tone. "But of course, all of us here know that won't ever happen." Soon enough, the rest of the kids put their Pokémon back into their Pokéballs as well. Now it was time to see just what Werewolf and May's Bibarel were doing right now.

* * *

Back in another remote part of Route 204, Werewolf and Breloom were still at it. It was blade versus bare knuckle. May's Bibarel at this point was long gone, and out of harms way for sure. Werewolf on the other hand was most defiantly in harms way. He had been taking nothing but the most brutal of attacks from this fungus beast.

Werewolf's health was being constantly drained by "Mega Drain" and "Mach Punch" attacks that the Breloom was executing far too quickly for Werewolf to keep up with. His Aqua Tail and other assortments of moves weren't doing shit against him. Oh sure, Werewolf had gotten in his fair share of hits, but nothing was actually being effective against the Breloom.

Werewolf even charged headstrong against the Breloom with a "Take Down" attack, which only did moderate damage and somehow he even scrapped himself up a bit just performing the move. The Breloom soon countered with another Mach Punch attack that Werewolf couldn't even see coming, which hit him in the face. He was sent flying into the ground, bouncing quite a bit as he slid on the swampy floor. Werewolf even fired an "Ice Beam" attack, which the Breloom just dodged and the retorted with a Thunder Punch in the abdomen, stunning Werewolf and causing him to collapse.

"Had enough yet punk?" the Breloom asked as he picked up Werewolf and tossed him high up into the air. Jumping up, Breloom then told Werewolf, "Let this be a lesson to all those who dare defy the Neo-KGB," before using "Sky Uppercut" and sending Werewolf even higher into the sky. Of course, Breloom flew up even higher into the air, fallowing Werewolf and smashing him with a "Dynamic Punch", sending Werewolf crashing towards the ground with a big explosion.

Breloom soon landed as well, although unharmed. He was shocked to see Werewolf get up, although now confused, yet still wounded fairly bad, with some blood stained on his fur and a few wounds were on his body as well. "As long as you stand, I shall not fall," Werewolf told the Breloom as an aura of orange and purple energy. The flow of energy began swirling around his body, engulfing him in a powerful aura. Werewolf began to scream as his eyes glowed red and the energy just kept on swirling faster and faster around him. Within moments, Werewolf crashed into Breloom with the almighty "Giga Impact" attack, sending Breloom flying throughout the swamp, now having done heavy damage.

With Breloom flying in the air, Werwolf quickly rushed up towards Breloom and used Aqua Tail on Breloom's tail, slicing it off. To further incapacitate the mushroom monster, Werewolf rolled up into a ball with many rocks surrounding his body. He soon rolled over Breloom via "Rollout" over and over again, crushing Breloom's spine and rendering him immobile. To stop Breloom in his tracks now, Werewolf used "Hyper Fang" on his neck, causing green blood to just gush out from Breloom, and sent him crashing to the ground.

Now Werewolf had the upper-hand, and was about to finish off the somehow alive Breloom. "Any last words you disgrace to all grass and fighting types?" Werewolf asked.

Looking around, Breloom could see some Tynamo swimming away from the direction that the invasion was supposed to begin at. As a last resort, Breloom stretched his right arm out and grabbed a Tynamo, and proceeded to hold the little lamprey hostage. "One move and the Tynamo gets a Drain Punch that will make him look even more pale than he does now."

"No, I don't wanna die!" the Tynamo exclaimed. "I'm only two days old!"

Werewolf was disgusted by this act of cowardice, but he didn't want an innocent life to die at the hands of his corrupt and vile Pokémon. "Fine, I surrender," Werewolf told the Breloom, rendering himself defenseless.

"Wow, and for a second I thought that you would make a great member of the Neo-KGB," Breloom replied. "But now all I can see is that you're just some fucking high strong wannabe samurai with an honor code bigger than an Onix. In fact, it's so pathetic, the Tynamo gets it anyway!" he yelled as the Tynamo began to scream and shout in terror as Breloom was charging up a Drain Punch. Just then though, some seed-like bullets hit the Breloom's hands, causing him to release his grip on the Tynamo and to loose focus on his Drain Punch.

Looking into the forest, Werewolf could see that the Pokémon who saved the life of this young Tynamo was none other than his best friend, Nuzleaf, giving him a thumb's up. "Don't worry, I've got your back bro," Eddy's Nuzleaf yelled at Werewolf before jumping around some more in the marsh of Route 204 before landing near Werewolf, ready to lend a helping hand.

"Oh you'll do great for this!" Breloom said as he quickly shot out a Drain Punch at Nuzleaf, emptying him of so much life force that he fell to the ground, now rendered unconscious. "And this you silly looking beaver, is where you meet your end as well!" Breloom yelled as a beam of harsh ultraviolet sunlight came out from his mouth and at Werewolf, engulfing him in a vaporizing beam of energy via "Solar Beam".

"Werewolf!" yelled a voice in the distance, being none other than Werewolf's trainer himself, Ed, along with Double-D, Eddy, Jimmy, Sarah and the Kanker sisters as well. All seven of them had just witnessed the Solar Beam attack hit Werewolf, and oh boy was he hurt. Hell, "hurt" doesn't even begin to describe the state Werewolf was in right now. Right now, a more appropriate name for Werewolf would have been "Zombie".

He had visible bone, flesh and organs showing, along with parts of skin being quite torn and just barely holding on to his body. Blood and guts were pouring out everywhere from Werewolf, and this was just one attack that he couldn't take. Jimmy, Sarah and even the Kankers vomited in shock at the condition that Werewolf was in right now.

Rushing up to his Pokémon, Ed swiftly grabbed and held Werewolf in his arms before he could collapse to the ground. "Ed, you may have not been an ideal master, but you've always been a good, kind, and noble man at heart. I'm sorry that you've had to see me like this and learn how life works the hard way. But don't ever forget about me, the first Pokémon you ever caught. We were both so happy..." with that being said, everything started turning white, and Werewolf had right then and there died in his master's arms.

"Double-D, I think that Werewolf broke, can you fix him up for me?" Ed asked, so damn naive at what had happened to his own Pokémon. "I think he turned into an undead beaver!"

"Ed, your Bibarel isn't broke and I can't fix him up," Double-D replied. "I'm afraid that he's dead."

"What?" Ed asked, confused.

"Lumpy, I hate to break it to ya, but Werewolf ain't ever gonna wake up again," Eddy said as he seen his Nuzleaf on the ground and returned the knocked out wood goblin into his Pokéball. "And unlike my Zigzagoon, he won't come back."

"I don't get it, what do you mean guys?"

"He's dead Ed, like Uncle Ben dead," Sarah told her brother, hoping that Ed would understand in terms he would be familiar with. "He'll never be around again."

Ed quickly looked over at Werewolf's cold, lifeless body and then at the perpetrator of his untimely death, the Breloom. Ed couldn't contain his emotions anymore. Enraged, he yelled at the top of his lungs as he punched the head off of the Breloom, decapitating him. Soon, Ed began crying uncontrollably, weeping in sorrow of the loss of a good friend. The others stood around Ed, motionless and were with sadness just as well, even Eddy, who couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for Ed.

With rain now pouring suitably from the sky, all of the kids, All of the kids were gravely upset, but mostly Ed, who couldn't help but weep in sorrow. Oh sure they had all seen Pokémon die before, but those were just some faceless goons in their eyes that didn't matter to any of them. This though was an entirely different story. A great Pokémon had just died today, and there was nothing they could do about it.

All they could do now was have Werewolf rest in peace.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I'll bet that most of you right now are quite surprised that Ed's Bibarel, Werewolf, has sadly deceased in this chapter. At least he went out epically and with a bang, and let him truly rest in peace. I honestly do plan on having every one of the twelve kids experience a permanent death of one of their Pokemon. Why you ask? Well, Pokemon journies aren't just for catching and training Pokemon. They're also great journies that act as coming of age journies as well, and of course, there's plenty of mature stuff these kids will need to experience. Realistically, a Pokemon journey wouldn't be all flowers and sunshine, and probably would get quite depressing at points. So yeah, please don't be too upset when one of the kids Pokemon dies, because it's better than having them be released at least since having them die honroably in combat is better than having them just get put on a bus, in my opinion. Hopefully you will have enjoyed this chapter, and please, do leave a review with some constructive criticism in it._


End file.
